


Summer of Change

by mizxmacmanus



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Content, failable birth control methods, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-NOWALKERS!!!! Beth meets a rough older man at a bonfire, finding him to be her chance to bring excitement to her once simple life. Rated "E" for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Are Good Kind Of People, And There Are Bad Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm really only testing out the waters here. I haven't written fanfics in a while. So kinda putting this up as a tester chapter. Idk if I'm gonna continue it or not. But well I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I dont own any characters from the walking dead.

Sometimes, it was so tiring being good. Never doing anything wrong in your life, never taking chances. Bethany was always just that, a true meaning a wholesome country girl. She didn't know much of her life besides the farm, and school. She never took chances, never did anything wrong. And she was absolutely sick and tired of it. She was bored with her goody goody life, she was itching for something more thrilling. She wanted to create trouble and laugh about it. She wanted to stay out all night and drink beers with her friends at bonfires. It was all she thought about at one point.

And the summer she graduated, she got her chance. 

It was early June, Beth had only turned 18 a few days before. Her boyfriend, Jimmy, had called her to tell her about a party out at the meadow in the woods down near the Patterson's farm up north past town that his cousin had invited him to. It didn't take Beth to be asked twice for her to say yes, and get her chance. Then after rushing off the phone with him, she hurried to her closet to decide what to wear. It was very warm out that night, and as much as Beth wanted to wear her little sun dresses that made her daddy cringe, she knew she had to play it down. Even though she was 18, she still had to obey by the rules of her father, and going to a party like this one would surely be against one of those rules. She knew she had to tell him a bit of a lie to even get out of the door. 

Many times she had considered sneaking out, but a part of her was too scared to do so. Her older sister Maggie use to sneak out often when she was a teenager, and somehow Daddy always knew when she did it. They were never sure how, even when she was back before she thought anyone knew she was gone. Her father was not much of a man to raise his voice to his daughters, no, he found speaking calmly and firmly put more fear into his children then ever yelling. And Beth was in NO mood for a horrible guilt trip, so she thought up some clever lie. Pulling out her favorite torn skinny jeans, Beth chose a powder blue baby doll top that brought out her blue eyes more. Slipping on her worn boots, she quickly braided her long wavy blonde hair. 

Her phone vibrated on her bed as she grabbed her large satchel bag that she used when she wanted to stay at her friend, Cathy's. Flipping the phone open, she saw a text from Jimmy letting her know he was at the gates. Closing the phone she slipped it into her bag and hurried down stairs. Heading toward the door, hoping to make a quick exit while yelling she was staying at Cathy's, she found her father coming out of his study.

"Where are you off to in a rush?" he asked as Beth froze as she went to open the door. She put on her best smile, and motioned to her satchel. 

"I'm gonna stay at Cathy's tonight." She said hoping her voice wasn't giving anything away. Hershel Greene looked into his daughters eyes, as if trying to find the truth. She wasn't sure if he saw that she was lying or not, but he only smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Well, you girls have a good time. Be careful and be safe." he said softly to her as he hugged her. And soon Beth was out the door heading toward the front gate of the farm, unsure to know if he had believed her lie, or if he was playing along to teach her some valuable lesson.

Jimmy's old Volkswagen came into view, and Beth soon felt her excitement come back. This was her chance, this was her night.

***

It was about almost an hour drive to the Patterson's old farm from her own. The car ride was mostly just the radio playing some country song that was popular. Her and Jimmy didn't say much to each other the whole way there, but a brief warning from Jimmy that there might be some unsavory folks at this party and told her to be careful with her drink. Beth nodding, knowing her boyfriend of two years was looking out for her. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, he was the first boy who had the nerve to ask her out while all the other boys were scared of her father. He was nice enough, when he didn't let his temper get the better of him, which Beth grew use to since he hardly ever aim it toward her. 

Feeling him take her hand as they turned onto a dirt road, driving through a wooden area, they came to a clear meadow. Beth's heart was racing as she saw several old and new pick ups parked with their tails gates facing a large bonfire. There was quite a few people there already even though it was barely dusk, and from what Beth saw, several kegs placed around the large fire. Finding a place to park, Beth sat in the car for a moment, frozen suddenly with fear. This was her first party, her first real party. Sure she had been to many birthday parties and picnics, but never to something like this. She wasn't sure what was gonna happen that night, especially with her father not knowing where she was. 

"Beth you comin'?" Jimmy's voice broke her out of her trance. She looked over at him holding her door open waiting for her to get out. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the car, and breathed in the smokey air. "Come on, I see Miles' truck."

Beth nodded and walked with him over to an old discolored Chevy. Miles, was older than both her and Jimmy by at least almost 5 years, but his boyish looks and immature way of thinking sure could have fooled someone. He was sitting on the back of his truck, smoking one of his favorite cigarette brands, a beer in his hand. Catching sight of them, he loudly yelled waving. Beth could tell he had drank quite a few drinks before they got there. 

"Ya'll motha fuckers made it!" He laughed as he jumped off the truck and shook his younger cousins hand, and his eyes landed on Beth. "By god, Jimmy Boy, guess her daddy finally let her off that leash he has on her. Lookin' good lil Bethy." 

This comment made Beth blush in two different ways. One she was flattered by the compliment, but insulted cause she knew Miles thought her a goody-goody daddy's girl. And to a point he was right, and Beth hated that she was known as that. Smirking at the reaction he had gotten, he clapped his hand against Jimmy's back and pulled him toward the keg, leaving Beth to follow awkwardly behind them. Miles and Jimmy were in some sort of deep conversation about some stupid video game, as they got their beers. Beth took the one Jimmy had offered to her, and took her first sip. God it was terrible tasting, and it made Beth cringe. Taking a deep breath, Beth braved it, and continued drinking.

****

As the night went on, more people showed, and the bonfire only got bigger. Someone in one of the newer model trucks out here, had decided to show off their surround sound and started blasting music. Beth was enjoying herself greatly, after getting use to the beer. She had a couple and was feeling it very much so for being a light weight. Jimmy and Miles had disappeared off to a different truck to talk to some friends of theirs leaving Beth to walk around the bonfire watching everyone. There was so much going on and she wanted to take it all in as much as she could, even at her drunken state. 

She had lost sight of Jimmy after a while as she finally found her way back to Miles' truck, neither men was there. Sitting down on the truck, she finished the last of her drink placing the red solo cup next to her. She looked around watching everyone, when she noticed the truck to her left had a small group of older men, backwoods rednecks and bikers from the looks of them all. Each one had a beer in his hand, and all but one didn't notice her watching them. He was already looking over at her, as he leaned against the side of the old gray Ford, a cigarette between his lips. She couldn't make out alot of his face, despite how bright the fire had gotten, and it also didnt help that his long dark blonde hair covering his eyes. His jeans were worn and ripped in several places, his shirt was very worn with the sleeves ripped off to show off his arms. His leather vest dully reflected the bonfire light.

Looking away, Beth started to feel very out of place, sitting alone on the back of a tailgate at some party. She had enough to drink since she started feeling a little woozy any ways. Checking the time, she found it was nearly one, and Beth wondered where the night had gone, she didn't feel like they were there as long as they were. Who knew how long she had been on her own in the crowd. 

"You alone?" A rough voice spoke to her left causing her to jump. It was that man who was looking at her. He had a fresh smoke between his lips, and two cups in his hand.

"No, my boyfriend and his cousin are around here somewhere." Beth smiled as he pushed one of the cups in her hands. It was a refill of beer, since she was sure he noticed she had stopped drinking. 

"Some boyfriend leavin' his girl alone at a bonfire." he muttered as he leaned against the end of the truck. " 'specially a pretty one like yourself. There's a lot of not so good people out there." 

"He's close, I'm sure. Thank you for the beer." Beth smiled as she sat the beer down next to her, not sure if she trusted it. He took noticed and scoffed. 

"Damn girl, don't worry. I ain't put nothin' in it. Just figured you needed a refill." He smirked at her, and Beth blushed feeling stupid. 

"Thank you." She replied. "I'm Beth by the way."

"Daryl." he muttered as he flicked the cigarette onto the ground and smashed it up. As soon as he made sure it was out, he started gnawing onto his thumb Beth had noticed. There was a bit of silence between them, as he looked down at the ground continuing to chew on his thumb as if searching for something to say. Watching him, Beth saw him open his mouth to speak when one of the men called him back over. "It was nice talkin' to ya, Ms. Beth."

Before Beth could reply he had walked away. Smiling, she picked up the beer he had brought her, and put it to her lips. She could feel his eyes on her from the truck, and she couldn't help but cast glances back toward him. He had facial hair around his mouth and on his chin, his features were rough, and Beth could tell he was quite a bit older than she was. He was very handsome even in his rough redneck biker look. Biting her lip, she had caught he was very shy, it must have taken a lot to come over to bring her a beer. 

"What the fuck you doing?" Jimmy's voice broke her trance suddenly. Looking at him, she saw he was very drunk, and very angry over something. 

"I'm just sitting here wonderin' where you boys went off to." She smiled at him and held up her beer. "Enjoying myself a beer."

"Why the fuck was that guy talkin to you?" he pressed suddenly, grabbing the beer out of her hands. "Were you fuckin' flirtin' with him?"

Beth was frozen to the spot as he accused her of something she did no such thing of doing. She wanted to look over toward the truck Daryl was at to, hoping to see he had interested himself in something else, but she was suddenly too terrified to. Realizing she had been staring at her drunk boyfriend for to long, she quickly tried to shake her head frantically. 

"No, baby. He came over to make sure I was okay. I was by myself." Beth tried to tell him, but she could tell he was not believing her. 

"Don't fucking lie to me." Jimmy grabbed her hand and yanked her off the truck, dragging her toward his car. "Come on, were fucking leavin'. Since you're tryin' to fuck some piece of redneck trash."

"Jimmy, you're drunk right now. Sweetie, lets just stop and take a moment to calm down. You are in no shape to drive." Beth tried to reason as she tried yanking her wrist out of his grip. But it was unrelenting, turning her head, she caught him watching, his thumb once more in his mouth. She gave him a sad look as Jimmy opened her side door and pushed her in. He stalked to his side, and within minutes, he was speeding down the dirt road swerving madly as Beth tried to reason with him. "Jimmy, stop! Please you're gonna kill us! If you're aiming for that at least let me out!"

"Why so you can go be a cock tease to that piece of trash?" Jimmy shot back as he turned sharply onto the main road. Beth started crying as she continued to beg for him to let her out. Finally Jimmy slammed on the breaks, causing Beth to hit her head on the dashboard. Looking toward him she suddenly felt a hand connect to her face as he slapped her. Crying she tried to open the passenger door, only to be forcefully pushed out of the car. Throwing her bag out after her. "Go fuck yourself you slut."

Before anything could register in Beth, he sped away, leaving her in the middle of no where dead at night, tears falling down her eyes. She stood, her arms wrapped tightly around her as a cool summer breeze whipped past her. Jimmy had gone nuts on her, and she didn't understand why. She never gave him any reason to think the way he did, it had to be the alcohol. The slap though, was something unexpected and uncalled for by far. She couldn't get over how he spoke to her, in the two years they had been together he had never laid a hand on her the way he had just then. Now here she was, stranded alone, in the middle of the night on a random Georgia highway, far from home. Pulling out her phone she groaned as she saw she had absolutely no reception to call anyone. 

Crying softly to herself, Beth had no choice but to start heading toward town. She had a long walk ahead of her, and she was had to think of a way to explain to her father why she would be found wandering back into town. Her cheek stung, and she knew it would be bruised.

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking when she felt headlights on her from behind. Looking down she continued to walk, too scared to try and wave them down. The low rumble of the truck slowed though as it drew closer to her, and when the truck was right next to her, she braved a look. It was the same old gray Ford that was next to Miles' truck, and the driver was none other than Daryl, the man she met at the fire. 

"Ya okay?" He called from the drivers side. Beth looked away, trying to not show him she was crying. "Need a lift?"

The truck pulled to a stop, as Beth stopped walking. She knew better to get into a car with a man she barely knew, but she decided to take her chances, and jumped into the truck. She wouldn't look at him as she muttered, "thanks."

"Where ya headin'?" He grunted as he started back toward town, the moons light flashed into the cab as he gave her a quick glance, and saw the bruise forming on her cheek. Rage boiled deep in him suddenly. "Who the fuck did that?"

Beth cringed and looked at him with sad eyes, he didn't need to be told by her as he sat there fuming. He was one to **NEVER** lay his hand on a female, it angered him that some men were so pathetic to stoop so low. Looking over at her, he wasn't sure how to react as she started crying once more. Crying wasn't his strong point. 

"Do you have a place you want me to take you?" He asked again. He waited for her answer. "Is it with that prick?" 

Beth hadn't thought of where she was gonna be staying after the party. She just knew she couldn't go home. She nodded her head, before softly speaking, "I don't have really have anywhere else to go. My daddy thinks I'm at my friends."

"How old are you?" He sharply asked as they drew closer to town. Beth looked over at him and whispered her age to him. He gave a quick look toward her and nodded. "I got a place you can crash at."


	2. Careful With What You Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still testing the waters, I have up to chapter four written, and this chapter was infact the shortest of them all.

Chapter two

There was no protest coming from Beth, as he turned off onto a side road toward a small cabin hidden away by some trees. Shutting the engine off, Daryl got out of the car. Beth wasn't sure why she was going with this man. Maybe it was her clouded judgement from the drinking, but she felt safe with him. Getting out of the truck, she followed him up the steps into the old beat up cabin. Walking in Beth saw it was very much a hunting cabin, hunting gear everywhere as the small living room brightened by the lamp he had turned on. 

"Make yourself at home. Ill get you something to change into and some water." He grumbled, his thumb once more back into his mouth being chewed on. Beth nodded. "The bathroom is right there. Might wanna wash yourself up."

Before Beth could answer him, he was already in what she assumed was his bedroom. Slipping into the bathroom, Beth turned on the light, and nearly fainted at the sight of her. Her braid was falling apart, her face was covered in dirt, soot, and tears. She could see a good bruise forming on her cheek, as she washed her face. Looking into her bag, she found a brush and undid the braid. There was a knock at the door, and Beth went and opened it to find him standing there awkwardly holding out a pair of boxers and a torn up t-shirt. Beth nodded her thanks, not being able to find the words, and closed the door once more to change. The shirt and boxers were almost too big for her, and left very little to the imagination. But it was better than sleeping in her clothes, or worse still walking down the road. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Beth saw he had placed a glass of water and two Advil on the coffee table. He was in the connecting kitchen, busying himself with something. Walking over to the torn up couch, she took the two pills and swallowed the water, knowing he put it out to help with swelling, and the headache she knew she was gonna get in the morning. Coming back from the kitchen Daryl handed her a plate with a sandwich on it. 

"Thank you." Beth whispered, as he took a better look at her cheek. He was very close to her, and she noticed his eyes were darker blue then her own shade. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. His fingers lightly brushed against her cheek.

"No problem." He murmured, as he moved his eyes to meet hers. "That's gonna be a nasty bruise." he then notice the bruise forming against her hairline. His jaw tightened, wanting to break the mans face who did this to this girl. He wasn't sure why he was so ready to rush out and find this guy. He had seen a lot worse in his years, but something struck in him to keep her protected. "You can take my bed. I'll take the couch."

He looked away from her then started chewing on his thumb nervously. It was a small habit that no one attempted to break him of growing up. He could feel Beth's eyes on him as he looked towards her. She was nimbly pulling pieces off her sandwich, taking time with is as she smiled gently. He forced a small smile back, looking her over to make sure he didn't harm her anywhere else. He couldn't help but notice her creamy smooth legs that connected to perfectly proportioned hips. The rest of her body was covered in her shirt, but he remembered how her little blue top gave enough to tease but not enough to be too much. She was innocent though, very much a virgin from what he could tell. Than made him feel like a dirty old man. He hadn't had a female in his home in a while, much less one in his clothes, which he enjoyed seeing on Beth very much so. 

He could feel a tightening in his pants, as his eyes finally rested back on her face. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and her smile...no matter how weak or forced it was.. made him have the strong need to protect her. They sat there in silence, both very shy, but Daryl found he enjoyed the presence of her. Then she broke the silence, "I bite my nails, when I'm nervous."

He looked over at her, realizing he was still chewing on his finger. She was smiling softly, and he smirked as he dropped his hand from his mouth, "You don't look nervous to me."

"I'm still drunk a little." She giggled. The sound struck Daryl like a pile of bricks, he wanted to hear it again. "I never been drunk before. Tonight was my first real party."

"Was it what you thought it'd be?" he asked as he leaned back on the couch, and put a Marlboro in his mouth, and lit it. 

"No. It was NOTHING like I thought it would be." She said quietly, as she looked down at her half eaten sandwich. She heard him grunt in response, as he took a drag out of the cigarette. "But I still had alot of fun. Despite what happened with Jimmy. Can I try some of that?"

"What this?" He looked over at her surprised, as he referenced his smoke. Beth nodded and Daryl shrugged. "You ain't gonna like it." And he was right, Beth put the cigarette to her mouth and breathed in. She coughed instantly, handing it back to him and took a huge gulp of water. "Told ya."

"That was terrible. I think I'll just stick to alcohol." Beth coughed, and Daryl just chuckled. Looking over at the time he saw it was nearly 4 in the morning. Beth noticed the time, and blushed. "I probably should be getting to sleep. I haven't been up this late in a long time."

Standing she stretched, and Daryl's eyes fell on her backside as his shirt lifted slightly, as she stretched her arms. His boxers were all old, and very thinned out so he could see hints of a pair of light pink panties through the thin white material. He stood quickly and nodded, his thumb in his mouth again. He was really feeling like a dirty old man.

"Yea..." Daryl muttered against his thumb, trying to not look at her. Beth bit her bottom lip as she took his hand gently from his mouth. He looked at her surprised, giving Beth the indication no one had ever done that to him before. She smiled softly at him and pulled him into a hug, her body pressing against his own. Daryl froze, hoping she didn't feel what she was doing to him. 

"I cant thank you enough. I know its strange to pick up a random girl on the side of the road at two in the morning, but it was kind of you to do that. If there is anyway I could repay you, don't hesitate and let me know." Beth spoke softly backing away, her blue eyes connecting with his again. She was becoming more aware of him, more so than she had with Jimmy. He surely looked at her differently. 

He was a man, a beautiful man at that. His eyes watched her as she bit at her bottom lip and glanced at his. His hands moved towards her hips and he pulled her against him. She could feel something pressing against her stomach, and her eyes shot back up to his as he leaned forward. She almost completely lost her ability to breath as his lips grew closer to hers. He smelled like cigarettes, the smoke from the bonfire, and something else. His smell, it was intoxicating. At that moment, she was sure he was gonna kiss her. 

"You should be very careful with your choice of words, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips, her stomach tightened and she felt something deep in her ignite. She could feel herself warming down between her legs, they eyes never leaving the others. She was almost felt desperate for him to touch her, but instead he backed away. Breaking eye contact. She stood there for a moment still in her daze, trying to get her wits together. He looked away from her. "Get some sleep. I'll get you home in the morning."

Still fighting to get herself calmed down, wondering if he was feeling the way she was. She only managed to nod her goodnight and walked into his bedroom. It was a very simple room, with a nice queen size mattress on a logged bed frame in the center of the room below a curtained window with nightstands with a lamp on each side of the bed. There was a long dresser right next to the door, with an old TV. Beth liked it quite a bit though, she liked the simpleness of it as she walked over to the bed. Slipping under the sheets she realized how tired she was as her head hit the pillow. Leaving the door open, she watched as Daryl fluffed one of the cushions and flopped down on it, still fully clothed. He gazed into the room, his thumb once more being chewed on. She snuggled her face into the pillow, and breathed in, it smelled like him. Before she could call to him to not be silly, and to just sleep in the bed with her, sleep took her sending her into vivid dreams about the man on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I said before, I have chapter three and four written out already, and chapter five in the makings. I wanna keep posting, and i hope people are enjoying it.


	3. How Do You Like Your Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the encouraging comments. I will infact be continuing this. :) I have good ideas for this, steamy ideas ;P but those won't be til later in the chapters.

Chapter three

 

Beth woke a few hours later when she felt the warm glow of the sun on her face through a slit in the curtain. She felt a slight twinge of pain in her head, but the Advil he had given her the night before really was helping. As she sat up, her eyes moved to the door. Daryl was sleeping soundly on his back on the couch, a throw blanket draped over him. Stretching, she slid quietly out of bed, and slipped into the bathroom, trying to not make a lot of noise. Doing her morning business, Beth rinsed her face off with water, trying to ignore the obvious bruises on her face, she decided to brush her hair out of the braid. She used a bit of his mouth wash to freshen her breath before stepping out of the bathroom. He was still asleep as she moved toward the kitchen to get herself something to drink. 

His kitchen was in a corner, open to the rest of the cabin, that mostly just consisted of a sink, and a small amount of counter space on both sides of it. He had from what she saw was only two over head cabinets, on both sides of a huge window that out looked into the woods behind his cabin. The fridge was on one end, as the stove on the other. As she went for one of the cabinets, she noticed he had old coffee maker and thought it was only nice to make him some coffee as gratitude. Humming softly, she got the maker started and proceeded to search where he kept the mugs. 

The smell of the coffee and her soft humming traveled to Daryl's sharp senses, causing him to reluctantly open his eyes. His hand lifted his hand over his face as the light from the windows blinded him. Growing use to the light, he was able to see Beth was out of bed and humming in the kitchen, making coffee. The sight of her simply took his breath away. She was only still in his shirt, but the boxers he had lent her must not of stayed on while she slept cause they were gone. Her long blonde hair was free down her back shining with the sunlight coming from the window, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Moving his hand to his mouth, his thumb once more found its way between his teeth as he chewed it, watching her. His eyes roamed to her legs, and traveled up as she went to go reach for a mug in one of the cabinets. His cock instantly twitched as the shirt road up, giving him view of her perfectly rounded bottom that was covered by the pink panties he had caught a glimpse of the night before. 

He felt he should have been angry that this unknown girl was rummaging through his kitchen without his permission, but he wasn't. He found himself liking the view very much, finding he could easily get use to waking up to this everyday. He thought about how close he got to kissing her last night, and how much he wished he could. She had wanted him to, he was able to tell by how her eyes clouded and heavy they got when he looked into them. He knew better to though. Not just cause he was much older than her, or cause of the booze, but she had a boyfriend still as far as he knew. No matter how much of a scum the guy was, Beth hadn't said they broke up, and no way was Daryl gonna be THAT guy no matter how messed up the relationship was.

"You know, whoever you wind up spending the rest of your life with, will sure be one lucky son of a bitch to wake up to your lookin' like that every morning." He finally spoke from his spot, his thumb getting raw from all the chewing he was doing to it. Beth spun around, she had just about to go grab for the finished pot when he spoke. She hadn't realized he was awake and watching her, causing started to blush, and shyly pulled the shirt down around her. 

"I'm sorry for rummagin' through your kitchen. I was gonna get myself a glass of water, then thought I'd make us some coffee." She started stammering out, and he found himself chuckling at her. Beth felt she was going to be permanently red from all the blushing. "How do you like your coffee?"

"I like black mostly with a bit of sugar in it." He was very disappointed when she covered her gorgeous bottom from him. By the time she was finished making their cups, Daryl was sitting up and took the mug from her gratefully. He took a drink as she sat next to him, sipping her own cup. The coffee was delicious, he really found himself wanting to get use to this. They sat in silence, enjoying their coffee which both much needed after the night before. "How you feelin'?"

His eyes landed on her cheek, the bruise had formed more over night, but wasn't as bad as he thought. The bruise on her hairline wasn't much worse. Rage shot through him again thinking about how someone could do this to a woman, especially one like Beth. He didn't really know anything about this girl, but he felt the need to keep her safe. He wanted to learn everything he could about her, he didn't want to drop her off at home and never see her again. 

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I feel good." She looked down at her drink, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. He took it all in once more, cause he was sure he would never get another woman as beautiful as her in his cabin. One so innocent. "How did you sleep? Comfortably I hope, or I'll feel terrible for taking the bed."

"I'm use to sleeping on this thing." he knew that if he had just shared the bed with her, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from doing something he'd regret. Looking over at the clock on the wall he saw it was nearing noon. "I should pro'ly get you home soon. I think your dad might be worried 'bout you."

Beth nodded, finding herself wanting to stay longer. She didn't wanna go home, she didn't wanna face her father's disappointing gaze, she didn't want go back to her life. This was _her_ way of breaking free from her little bubble, and she didn't wanna go back. She couldn't break her gaze from him, the way his hair was all messed up from sleep, the way he had to busy himself with a smoke to keep from chewing on his finger. She thought it was cute that he did that, as she finished her own cup of coffee. 

"I'll go change into my clothes." she stood and walked to the restroom. Closing her eyes as she shut the door, she did everything she could to not run back out there, and beg him to let her stay longer. Reluctantly changing into her clothes, she finally pulled out her phone since the night before. There was several texts from Jimmy, quite a few missed calls from him, Maggie, and from her father. Her stomach dropped as she saw looked at the missed calls. She knew he was upset with her, and it made her feel terrible. Swallowing, she closed the phone and slipped it back into her bag, and walked out of the bathroom. 

Daryl had changed himself while she was in the restroom, or at least just his shirt. His hair was still messy on the top of his head. He had been lacing up his boots, before looking up at her. Beth just smiled softly, clutching to her satchel. Standing, he grabbed the keys off his table side by the door, and they walked out together. Once getting into the truck Beth told Daryl where to go and he put the car into drive, heading toward the Greene Farm. They drove in a bit of a silence part of the way, both were lost in their own thoughts. Daryl was wanting to know what she was gonna do about her boyfriend, who he would love to have a few minutes by himself with. 

"So..what are you gonna do about that boyfriend of yours?" Daryl finally had to ask, his thumb once more was being chewed on, as Beth tore her gaze from watching the buildings in town pass by them on the passengers side to look at him. 

"I never want to see him again." Beth said with no hesitation in her voice, there was no uncertainty. There was a bit of sadness to her voice, but mostly it was anger. "I don't want to be with someone who would do something like to someone they claim to love."

Daryl looked over at her, and smiled. He believed her when she said this, and he liked how strong she was, even though she looked so fragile. Glancing down, Daryl found her hand was resting in the middle seat between them. He felt the urge to take it and hold it as they drove, but he stopped himself, not wanting to make possible unwanted advances. He focused on the road, wondering if she would want to see him again if he asked. 

"How old are you? What's your last name?" Beth suddenly asked, she knew he was gonna say an age that was very much older than her, but she was curious. She wanted to get to know this man, but she wasn't sure where to start. She liked the silence between them, but she found she liked his voice much more. It was the first things to come to her mind.

"Dixon. My names Daryl Dixon." He said not taking his eyes off the road this time. He was reluctant to tell her his age, cause he knew it would probably be a deal breaker. "I turned 39 at the beginning of the year." 

Beth didn't expect the answer she got, he was 21 years older than her, but then what answer was she expecting from him? She could tell by his reluctance, he was worried she wouldn't like him anymore. It was the exact opposite, she liked him much more. She didn't care how old he was, she liked him either way. It was weird how she found herself forgetting her sorrows of her recently ended relationship so quickly around Daryl. She didn't even know this guy for twenty four hours, and she felt safer and happier with him then she ever had with Jimmy. He was beautiful no matter what his age was. 

"Greene." Beth said suddenly after the silence fell again. He glanced over, and she looked at him smiling. As he pulled onto the road that led to the farm. "My name is Bethany Greene."

As Daryl pulled up to the house, Beth found her father sitting on the porch watching them closely. Daryl instantly started feeling nervous. Beth sat in the car for a second before leaning over and kissing his cheek. 

"Thank you again." She whispered, and she went to open her door. Daryl knew that once she was out of the car, he would never see her again. He had to take this chance before it slipped from him and he regretted it

"You know that diner back in town on Jeffery?" He asked suddenly, and Beth stopped turning back to look at him. He was well aware that her father was now standing that the top of the stairs to the porch watching them, but he tried to ignore him. Beth only nodded. "Would ya like to maybe get somethin' to eat later tonight possibly there?"

Beth sat there surprised by his question, but she broke into a wide smile and quickly nodded, pulling out her small little notebook she kept with her. "Yea id like that."

He couldn't stop a grin from forming, as she scribbled her number on a small paper she tore from a page, and handed it to him. Their fingers brushed, and he wanted to yank her into a kiss right then. He didn't though since her father was standing on the porch, waiting patiently for her to get out of the truck. "I'll pick ya up at six?"

"I'll see you then, Mr. Dixon." Beth smiled as she finally got out of the car. He smirked as she closed the door. She watched the dirt fly up as he drove off the farm. She was grinning like a fool as she turned to find her father still standing there, her smile falling. Before he could say anything, he saw the bruises on her cheek. 

"Beth.." He spoke softly as he hurried down to her, examining them the way Daryl had the night before, before he pulled her into a tight hug, "Who did this to you? Your mother and I been worried sick." He then pulled away and made her look in his eyes. "Did that man do that to you? Where have you been all night? Everyone has been worried sick."

"Daddy, I'm okay, and no he didn'" Beth tried to reason with him as he pulled her into the house. She didn't want to tell her father anything about the previous night.

"Jimmy called me in a panic around one-thirty." He said calmly, as he lead her to the kitchen where her mother was waiting. Annette Greene rushed to her daughter with tears in her eyes and clung to her. Hershel, stood there waiting for her answer. "He said he took you to some party, and you disappeared with another gentlemen. He was very upset when you didn't answer his calls."

Anger shot through Beth when her father mentioned Jimmy. She had all but forgotten what happened that lead her to crash with Daryl for the night. Angry tears welded up in her eyes, and the small high that she was riding on was now crashing hard. How dare he lie to **HER** father about what happened. She didn't want to tell him anything about last night to protect Jimmy from the wrath of not only her father, but her older brother, Shawn, and God help him once her sister Maggie got a hold of him. She pulled away from her mother and turned to her father, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Now that is a God damn lie!" She yelled out, not meaning to use her Lord's name in vain, but she was angry, and she would ask for forgiveness when she calmed. Both her parents stood there shocked as Beth continued. "Jimmy did take me to a party last night, he did, but he didn't bother telling you how he ditched me there while him and his stupid cousin go off doing God knows what. That man who brought me home, was kind to me, daddy, cause he saw I was by myself. He wanted to make sure I was okay. You wanna know what ' _panicked_ ' Jimmy did?! He made me get into the car with him drunk! I begged and I pleaded for him to let me out, and he screeched to a stop causing me to _HIT MY HEAD_ on the dashboard, before proceeding to physically push me out of the car! Leaving me alone in the middle of _NO WHERE_ at two in the morning. 

"And that _SAME_ man, found me on his way home, WALKING! He took pity on me, and he gave me a place to stay as I was scared to come home. He treated me kindly! And he returned me home safe!" Beth charged toward the stairs as her parents were rooted to the spot. "He never touched me, he treated me with so much respect! And you know what, I intend to see him again."

This wasn't Beth, every single person in that room knew that. They had seen her angry, but they hand't had her scream at them like that since she was a child. They were shocked by what she told them, neither could help but be angry at the young man that they had trusted their daughter with, their little girl. And now here she was, standing there yelling at them about how he treated her, defiantly telling them she was gonna start seeing this older man she barely met. This wasn't their Bethy. Annette sobbed softly not knowing what to say as Beth ran up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door she flopped onto her bed, and pulled out her phone. She deleted all her voicemails, and read the pathetic apology texts from Jimmy. She sent him a simple reply telling him to leave her alone. 

There was a knock at her door an hour or two later, making Beth to get out of the bed. She opened the door to find her father standing there, with a couple of her moms famous peanut butter chip cookies and a glass of milk. It was always his way to bring a peace offering to his daughters or wife when they were angry with him. 

"May I come in?" He said calmly and Beth only moved out of the way to let him in. Sitting at her desk, he placed the cookies and milk next to her and sat across from her on the bed. The sat in silence before he spoke. He didn't speak of what had happened in the kitchen or about what happened between her and Jimmy. "Tell me about this gentlemen you'll be seeing tonight."

"His name is Daryl." Beth smiled softly, glad her father didn't bring up anything about what conspired. "He's very shy. He looks rough, but he has the most gentlest heart. I don't know him very well, but I am finding myself wanting to, Daddy. He treated me with respect, and he didn't just leave me on the side of the road. He didnt know who I was, and he kept me safe, giving me a bed to sleep in instead of kept on going. He never did anything to hurt me, just wanted to protect me."

"Are you sure you are ready to get to know someone new so soon after breaking up with Jimmy?" Hershel wasn't sure how he felt about this new mystery man in Beth's life, he didn't want to see his daughter get hurt. Beth bit her bottom lip and she nodded to him. "I know you're no longer a little girl anymore, but to me you are. No matter what, Bethy, you are my little girl. And I only want to protect you from the world. I don't want anything to happen to you. I feel like I have already failed at that from the look of your bruises, but I am thankful for this Daryl fella for being there when I couldn't. I knew you weren't at Cathy's last night, I wish you had told me the truth, but I know from watching your sister grow up, you were scared to. But I thought you were better than that.

"Now I'm not wanting to lecture you. Though it seems like I am, but I just want you to know its 'cause you are my little girl. And I will do whatever I can to protect you. So if this man hurts you in anyway, not even God will be able to protect him." Beth couldn't help but share a small chuckle with her father. She knew a lecture was inevitable, but she was grateful it didnt go very differently. "You are an adult, and you're capable of making your own decisions now. But that doesn't mean I wont stop being your ol' protective father. And I do expect to meet this gentlemen. I wanna be sure he'll taking care of my little girl."

"Thanks daddy. Tell mommy thank you for the cookies, and I am sorry for screaming at you, but I don't regret doing it. Cause I'm sure this conversation may have gone very differently." Beth said as she was pulled into a tight hug by her father. "I'll be okay. I promise daddy."

"And you should never be afraid to come home. No matter the state you're in, never feel afraid to come home to us. This is your home." With that he stood and started out toward the room. Holding the door, he looked over at his youngest daughter and smiled. "I love you, Bethy."

"I love you too Daddy." Beth replied with a bigger smile before Hershel disappeared into the hallway. Most likely going to his study. Beth smiled and looked at the time. It was nearing 4, and Beth knew she had to start getting ready for her first date with Daryl Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people have written stories where Daryl is in his 20s and early 30s, but I found giving him an older age would bring a bit more excitement to this.  
> but what do you guys think about the age difference? Do you think Daryl's age has a part in Beth's search for something different?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **thank you for reading :)**  
> 


	4. That Little Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have this chapter out earlier before having to go to work, but I didn't have time finish proofreading, and making corrections. But luckily my body had let me go home early. :) hope you enjoy 
> 
> Thank you once more, for everyone who have commented and gave kudos. You all rock!!!

Chapter four. 

Six just couldn't seem to come quick enough for Daryl as he made his second trip toward the Greene Farm. After he had dropped her off, he had thought about nothing but Beth. He couldn't really concentrate much on anything else as he went and checked a couple of traps he had put out the previous day. The traps were empty, and he didn't have time to hunt anything else. Walking back to his cabin, he showered and tried to find his most decent clothes, which wasn't easy since most his clothes were torn up, or covered in dry animal blood or motor oil. He never really took much thought into how he looked before, and he wasn't sure why he even was trying to now, this girl had a big effect on him. Finally he found a pair of jeans that had the least amount of holes in it, and his only gray flannel shirt that he hadn't ripped up yet. 

Driving onto the dirt road that lead him to the Greene's home, Daryl started to wonder what she was gonna be wearing. Though he was sure, she would look beautiful no matter what she had chosen, a girl like that could be covered in blood and guts and still look amazing. Lighting what had to of been his fourth smoke in the past 30 minutes he parked the car in front of the house. He looked at the clock on the dash, that read six on the dot. That was one of the few things he was really good at, being on time. He looked toward the front door of the beautiful home, to see her father standing behind the screen looking at him. He turned his head to look out his side window, nervously taking a drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs. 

Soon he heard his passenger side open, and in slid Beth. His chest and pants tightened when he looked at the younger girl. Her hair was down in long golden waves, and her face had very light make up on, mostly to cover her bruises. She was in this beautiful powder blue baby doll halter dress, accompany with her worn looking boots. Daryl didn't know she could get anymore beautiful, and there she was, looking stunning in the old ratty truck with Daryl Dixon, a dirty old redneck. How did he get so damned lucky? 

"Hey." She breathed softly, her bright smile bringing Daryl back to reality. Giving her father, who was now standing on the porch watching them, a courteous nod, he put the truck in drive and sped off down the road. 

"Hey yourself." He couldn't stop from glancing at her as he drove back toward town. He found he didn't want to share her looking like this to a small diner, filled with all the locals in town. He wasn't sure how they would react seeing him walk in with this young beautiful girl. What he wanted was to take her back to his home, so he could look at her without having to share her with other prying judging eyes. "We don' have to go to the diner if you wanna go somewhere else."

Beth looked over at him, dropping her hand from her mouth where it was her turn to chew on her nails, the same smile was still plastered on her lips. She had been so nervous that she didn't have much of an appetite. She just wanted to spend more time with him. "I'm not that hungry anyways. If you wanna do something completely different, that's fine with me."

He glanced over at her, before passing the turn to the small diner and heading straight through town, back toward his cabin. He smiled behind his hand, grateful that she was okay with not going since he wanted people to mind their own business. If she got hungry later, he would just cook her up something. The silence between them comforting, not bothering to fill the car with idle talk. They could always talk once they get to his place, get to know each other in a more comforting setting. Pulling up to the small cabin, like the night before Beth followed him in. 

Entering Beth noticed he had picked up some. The hunting gear that littered the room were all gone but a crossbow placed on the top of the dining room table. She turned to look at him as she heard the door click behind her. He stood there awkwardly in front of her, his eyes running over her, taking her all in. The dress was quite short, more than half way up her thighs, and the color really brought out her eyes, making them an even a brighter blue. Her long blonde hair draped over her frame, making her look even smaller. She was only getting more beautiful by the moment.

"Ya look nice." He managed to finally get out, realizing he hadn't told her that yet. He motioned for her to go ahead, and make herself at home kinda like he had the night before, still standing as if rooted to the spot. 

"Thank you." Beth blushed as she took a seat at the same torn up couch she had been on only hours before. Looking up at Daryl, he shifted awkwardly on his feet, his thumb once more in his mouth. This small habit only put a bigger smile on her face. 

"Ya, um, want somethin' to drink?" He grunted as he hurried over to the kitchen, trying to busy himself so he didn't just stand there staring at her like a fool. Opening the fridge, he surveyed the contents, only to find there wasn't much in there. "I have some beer, whiskey in the cabinet, and um water. Not a very good selection."

"A beer is nice, thank you." Beth giggled at his nervousness, watching him grab two bottles for them. Opening hers he handed it over, before doing the same with his. Taking a small swig, Beth half expected him to sit with her, only instead he walked over to the old stereo and turned on some music. 

It was a country rock band that Beth never heard of before, and the cabin was soon filled with the sounds of the music. Turning on a lamp by the couch, Daryl flopped down onto the couch, sitting closer to her than he had intended. The sunlight fading left them with just the glow of the lamp. Propping a boot up onto the coffee table before them, Daryl took a big swig of his beer. 

"What did ya dad have a to say about this afternoon?" Daryl asked curiously. Beth shifted more onto her right hip to look at him better. 

"Nothing really. He wanted to know who you were, and I told him you were a good guy who was only looking after me. You could have easily left me out there, not even give me a second glance, but you didn't and I wouldn't allow him to pass any sort of judgement on you." She replied, crossing her legs at her knees, relaxing into the couch. She could feel a small change in the air, as he stiffened. 

"Ain't nobody had any damn right to pass any kind of judgement on me." He snapped, getting up while downing the rest of his beer. He knew she wasn't trying to upset him as he made his way back to the fridge to get more beer, trying to calm down. The one thing he hated more was people judging him without even thinking of the kind of man he was if they took the time to get to know him. God knows what people are gonna think of him when people see him with Beth, he didn't wanna think about it. 

"Ain't nobody passin' any judgement, Daryl." Beth shot back, in almost the same defensive manner. Her accent shining through more. "I told my father you're a good man. And he is thankful that you were there for me when I was alone out there. He trusts me, and he trusts MY good judgement. Ain't nobody thinking anything ill of you. If he did, I wouldn't be here."

Beth knew that last part was a lie, she would have seen him again whether or not her father allowed it. Daryl felt a little stupid for the small outburst, surprised she was able to put him in his place so easily. It wasn't the first time he jumped to a conclusion, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Popping open another bottle, he grabbed a few more for them both, and moved back toward the couch. Flopping back down next to her, he looked toward the wall. 

"Sorry," He muttered finally, looking over to her. He was surprised she was able to stop him so easily from his little outbursts with a few words. "I don't like being judged is all."

"Don't be sorry," Beth spoke, her lips finding themselves around the beer bottle once more. She took a generous gulp, and coughed slightly. Daryl only chuckled at her. "People who meet me, think I'm this ditzy goody good farmers daughter. The sad thing is they're right though. Not about the ditzy part obviously, but everything else. It makes me wish I wasn't such a good girl sometimes." She giggled and lifted up the beer. The sound was like music to Daryl's ear, and wanted to hear her laugh more. "Well I guess you can count this as being bad. Underage drinking."

Daryl watched her silently, taking her in, and everything she had said. Soon her eyes were meeting his. He liked that she was a good girl, he liked she wasn't like the females that had come around him throughout the years. But a part of him wanted to see that side of her, the part she wanted to try and be. Only he knew, no matter what, she was always gonna be that good hearted girl next door, and she was perfect that way to him. He smiled, and they moved on to a new conversation. Learning as much as they could, sitting on his old couch, drinking a couple of beers. 

"How long have you been living here?" Beth asked, setting her third beer bottle down. Two nights in a row had she been found herself slightly intoxicated, and she loved the feeling. She knew then why her father stopped, it felt too good. 

"I only moved in permanently about a month or so ago. When my brother, Merle, went in for some stupid shit." Daryl's voice was very rough, as he stared at the beer bottle in his hands. There was a bit of an annoyance when mentioning his brother that Beth didn't bother trying to press it. "It was my grandfather's cabin, he left it to me after he passed. But my old man use to use it to get away from us as kids."

Through the hours of them talking, Daryl hadn't mentioned anything about his family, or really much about him. And here he was, giving her a small insight of who he was. Beth leaned her head against the couch, her legs tucked under her, her boots forgotten on the floor in front of them. Daryl had told her he liked hunting, and staying out in the woods for days on end, his blue eyes shining with happiness at the mention of his beloved hobby. He was complicated though, as if keeping a part of him completely hidden from her, a part of him he didn't want her to see. Beth wanted to know that side too, she wanted to know all of him. She could listen to him for days, his rough southern drawl sent shivers all over her. She found herself wanting to touch him, to draw him close to her, never letting go. 

"You are an interesting person, Daryl Dixon." Beth smiled, and Daryl looked over her, his beer almost to his lips. He wasn't sure what she meant as Beth took the beer from him and placed it onto the table in front of them. Her gaze met his once more. "I don't know what it is about you, but I find myself drawn to you." She looked down at her hands, smoothing her pretty little dress. "I barely know you, and I want to keep getting to know you. You're a nice guy."

"Nah, I'm a bit of an asshole in reality." He argued looking down at her hands that were in her lap. "I jus' have a weak spot for pretty girls."

Beth looked up, as he did the same. Their blue eyes meeting once more, and Beth felt herself growing warm once more between her legs. His eyes gave away that he wasn't being entirely truthful, but she wasn't gonna call him out on it. Her tongue lightly touch her lower lip, cause Daryl's gaze fall onto her lips. She wanted him to kiss her then, more than she had the previous night, but she wasn't able to move watching his face. Then it happened, Daryl took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers. She felt like she was on fire, even though the kiss was gentle and closed lipped. The facial hair around his mouth was a bit rough on her skin, but his lips were soft as she pressed hers against his a bit harder. She loved the way both felt. 

And as soon as it began, it ended. Daryl pulled away, his breathing had quickened, and his eyes were clouding with arousal, showing the kiss wasn't as innocent as it felt. Her eyes were just as clouded, and her body was screaming for him to touch her more. Before Beth could register what she was doing, she had her lips crashing against Daryl's, in a more passionate kiss. Daryl instantly responded, pushing his tongue into her mouth, he teased her tongue with his own. His hands snaked around her, as he pulled her closer against him, never breaking the assault of their lips. 

Soon Beth found herself straddling him, her tongue wrestling with his. Daryl's hands were gripping her bottom, moving her hips to grind against him. A moan rumbled in the back of Beth's throat as he moved a hand through her blonde hair, gripping it tightly. Breaking away, Daryl leaned his head against hers, their eyes connecting. He knew she could feel him hard through his jeans, and how he wanted to feel her around him. Trying to catch their breath, Daryl let go of her hair and pulled away slightly. Beth looked at him confused, watching him rub his face, trying hard to get his bearings. 

"I think we should stop for now." He said simply, placing his hand on her hip and moved her to sit on the couch. He blushed at the small wet spot on the front of his jeans, wondering if it was from him, or her cause he was sure she was very wet. Which was very true for Beth, who was still sitting confused. "As much as I want to ravage you all night, makin' you moan my name ten ways to Sunday, ya ain't ready. Besides I'm sure you wouldn' wanna with someone who is old enough to be your daddy."

"Stop. Age doesn' matter here. Atleast to me it doesn'." Beth looked away blushing, she hadn't intended to wind up in a position like that with him so quickly. Feeling more like a virgin, Beth hadn't ever done something like that before, even with Jimmy. She found herself never wanting to, but with Daryl... she wanted to jump on him again, begging him to have her. Her body was screaming for him, but she knew he was right. She knew she reeked virgin, even in her little dress she had chosen. Still not looking at him, Daryl gentle took his fingers and turned her head to face him. 

He couldn't but notice how swollen her lips were from his own, her eyes heavy with need, mixed with some rejection. She was beautiful. He wanted her, but he wasn't about to rip her innocence from her for his own selfish needs. Pulling her lips to his once more, he kept the kiss soft and innocent, not wanting to push his luck. Breaking the kiss, Daryl's eyes followed to clock, quite like the night before. It was getting late, as he fought against his need to have her, Daryl decided it was best to take her home before he did anything stupid. 

"Come on. I gotta take you home." He said softly, and Beth nodded weakly, slipping her boots on. He knew she felt embarrassed, even rejected by the way she moved. As she stood, Daryl pulled her to him, pressing himself against her, a hand on her hip and another on her face, running his thumb over the bruise that was covered up, "Hey, don' be like that. Ya have nothin' to feel embarrassed or rejected about. Ya ain't ready as I've said, and I sure ain't gonna be a regret for you."

It was like already second nature to take her lips with his own. Keeping the kiss sweet, he ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip. Allowing entry, their tongues gently danced before finally breaking apart. Holding onto her hand tightly, Daryl lead her out of the cabin back to his truck. The drive was comfortably silent, as Daryl gripped Beth's hand as if scared to let go. Finally pulling up to the Greene's home, Beth scooted closer across the seat toward Daryl, and he welcomed her into his arms. Their lips met once more, before Beth broke away first. A smile planted on her face, Beth slipped out of the truck, but before closing the door she spoke up.

"I had a fun time with you. I want to see you again." 

"Ya will. I promise that" Daryl's smile shot through her like electricity. She looked forward to seeing it more. "Goodnight Ms. Greene."

"Goodnight, Mr. Dixon." Beth giggled, as she shut the door to the truck. Watching him leave until his tail lights were gone, Beth was on cloud nine as she rushed into the house up to her room. Closing her door, she leaned against it, her eyes closing. She knew she found just what she was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a set schedule to post, nor do I have a beta (which is why I go through and proof read and make my own corrections), but I want to aim to have atleast a chapter out a day, possibly more depending on how ocd i am on the proofreading of the chapters. Chapter five is still being written (slight smut coming ;) ), so I should be able to get it up pretty soon. Thank you all again for your support. :)


	5. Lips Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make the chapter a reference to Linda Lovelace, but I am not sure alot of people know who she was (her movie is on netflix). A bit of naughty fun in this chapter ;)
> 
> Now I set the chapter a couple of weeks after their first date. Its about a few days before the fourth of July.

After that night the two were damned near inseparable, only time they were apart was after he dropped her off at home late at night. She was almost never home anymore other than that, either at Daryl's cabin, or driving around in his truck listening to music. When they did decide to go somewhere they would go a few towns over, since the stares they had gotten in town made Daryl very uncomfortably. He knew it was a small town and gossip travels fast, but it didn't mean he didn't like the whispers that went around about him being so much older than Beth, and how her father needed to get his daughter away from the Dixon boy, that he was gonna ruin her. He was old enough to be her dad, and being Will Dixon's son sure didn't help. It was always Beth though to convince him that they didn't know anything, they weren't the ones important in this, Daryl and her were. But she still let him take her to other towns if he wanted to treat her to some dinner with the money he would get from selling the meat of the animals he would hunt. He wanted to give Beth everything he could, even though he only earned enough to get the necessities, he sacrificed some things for her. 

"I don' think I seen the stars this bright before," Beth whispered, her head resting on Daryl's chest as they laid on blankets on his truck bed. He had taken her quite a ways into the surrounding woods by his cabin, to a small creek where they parked out, watching the stars. Daryl only smiled against her hair as he kissed the top of her head, the sounds of nature around them was their music. He never was much of a cuddler, but laying there holding Beth under the stars was now one of his favorite things to do, "It's so beautiful out here."

"I come out here to think. To geta 'way." He mumbled as Beth turned her head to kiss his lips, which he hungrily returned, nipping at her bottom lip. Beth moaned against his lips, as his bare toned arms pulled her closer to him. 

Daryl was very good about keeping them from doing more than light touching, not wanting to press her into things she didn't want. He knew he was teasing himself, by keeping himself from indulging her, but he was okay with it until he _knew_ she was ready. It was driving Beth crazy though, and she knew full well he felt the same. Her body responded to him to naturally, the wetness that always found itself between her legs made it clear she was ready, but that wasn't good enough for Daryl. He wanted her to be mentally and emotionally be ready too, but it didn't mean that it wasn't torture for him to touch her and not have her the way he would if it was any other woman. This was Beth though, and he didn't want her to regret giving him herself, since he wasn't sure if he was emotionally ready to take that responsibility on either.

Pulling from the kiss, Daryl looked into her eyes that were shining a brighter blue like the stars above them. He was falling into them, just like he always found himself doing when her eyes were connected to his. Taking his rough hand, he smoothed a few strands of blond off her face, holding her cheek in his palm. Daryl wasn't sure how he got so lucky, she was the sight of perfection, the moonlight making her glow. He soon became very aware of Beth's nails as they ran over his covered stomach, slowly moving lower toward his belt, he felt himself already straining against his jeans.

"Beth.." He growled, as he heard his buckle become undone, his eyes never leaving hers. He saw a bit of mischief, mixed with curiosity. She softly shushed him by crashing her lips against his, her hand slipping into his pants right over his boxers. Groaning into the kiss, he felt Beth's hand rub shyly over the thin fabric that separated her hand from him. His hand that was rubbing her back moved down and gripped her bottom, pulling her closer to him, his tongue battling with her own. 

Breaking from the kiss Daryl's lips found them kissing down Beth's neck to her exposed shoulder from the skinny strap top she had chose to wear with a pair of cut off shorts for that warm night. He loved that look on her, made her look like his in vision of a southern belle. She moaned softly as he sucked softly on her collarbone, trying to not leave any marks for her father to see. Her hand had then moved from over his boxers to slipping into them, and gripped his member. Beth gasped to herself from feeling how smooth and thick he was, her small hand not able to completely grasp in, causing a bit of a gap between her fingers. His groan rumbled from his throat as she slowly started to pump him, giving her the clue she was doing something right. Soon his lips found their way down to the top of her cleavage, placing feather light kisses over her chest, before moving his hands to the hem of her shirt, slipping up and under the cup of her bra, his hand completely covering her small round breast, her nipples hardening against his touch. Taking two fingers, he lightly pulled at the harden tip, teasing her.

Beth couldn't help but moan, as Daryl's lips found their way back to hers. She was starting to burn up, her thighs rubbing together, growing very moist. Pulling her hand out of his pants, he laid her on her back and moved onto his side. He softened the kiss before pulling away to look down at her. She was looking up at him, her lips swollen from his own, her eyes clouded but still shined bright. The only sounds they could hear besides their breathing was the creek they had parked by. Moving his hand from her shirt, he skillfully undid the buttons to her shorts, and slipped his hand in, over her panties. His finger barely touched the moist fabric before he groaned. She was soaked, and it took Daryl everything to fight for control.

Pressing his middle finger against her covered center, he had earned an instant buck of her hips. Smirking he hooked the fabric with a finger, moving it to the side, and pressed a finger between her moist lips. Beth gasped, as his finger found the little bud between her legs and skillfully rubbed it. Beth's hands gripped at his shoulders before finding their way to his hair as he sped up, his thumb rubbing against her clit, he took his middle finger and slipped it into her tight opening. Her moans in his ear. He found himself groaning at how tight she was, her inner walls gripping tightly around his finger. Slowly slipping the finger out again, he pushed it back in, loving how she just gripped his finger. His thumb continued to work her clit, as Beth gasped and moaned, her hands gripping his hair. She didn't know she could make sounds, or say such dirty words, the way she was as he more than skillfully touched her.

Pressing his lips once more against hers, Daryl slowly added a second finger, his cock twitching, pressing it against her hip. Her moans were like heaven to his ears, and he wanted to keep making her do that. Beth was climbing higher, the muscles in her body tightening, as he kept continued to work her with his hand. She felt like she was being wound up, the need for release started to grip at her as his fingers worked her quicker. It was almost painful, but at the same time she never wanted this feeling to go away. She felt herself not being able to hold up much longer.

"Daryl.." She cried out as she came, sucking his fingers farther into tightness. Her whole body shook, as she held onto him tightly. She never felt anything like it before, not even her exploring herself in her room. It was as if explosions were going off in her head, her ears were ringing, her mind still very much clouded. Daryl groaned against her neck, as her body finally came down from her orgasm. Withdrawing his hand, he didn't hesitate to slip his wet fingers into his mouth, tasting her. 

She tasted amazing, and he wanted to keep tasting her. Beth watched him, her body instantly responding again. It was erotic watching his eyes close, as he sucked her juices off his finger. Biting her bottom lip, she moved him onto his back as his fingers slipped from his mouth. His eyes were filled with a mixture of mild curiosity, and desire for her... Only her. He looked at her in a way, that was just for her, no one else. Sitting up over him, she moved to straddle his legs, her hands pulling at his pants, and boxers. He stopped her know what she was wanting to do.

"You don't have to do anythin' for me." He said quietly, sitting up onto his elbows, losing himself in her eyes, that filled with so many emotions. She smiled and placed a finger against his lips to quiet him once more. 

"I just want to try something." She said in almost a whispers, tugging at his pants once more. He watched her, allowing his hips to lift and letting her pull them down. His harden member sprang to life, and Beth's eyes widen, never seeing one in person before. Not only was he wasn't just thick, he was long too. Though Beth didn't have anything to compare it to. Licking her bottom lip, Beth wasn't sure what she was doing, she was just going with an idea in her head. 

Wrapping her hand around him, she slowly started to pump him, earning a groan from Daryl. This gave her enough courage to do what she planned to do next. Moving her head down, Beth lightly ran her tongue over the thick tip, earning a deeper moan. Lifting her eyes up to his face, she found him looking down at her, so close to his member. He was still propped up on his arms, giving him a better look. Taking a deep breath, Beth moved her mouth over him, taking as much of him in her mouth as he could. A hiss escape Daryl's mouth as he felt her back throat against him, her lips massaging him. She was only able to take half of him in without gagging, her small hand pumping the other half. She felt Daryl's hand grip her hair, as she continued to bob her head over his length. 

"Relax your throat." Daryl managed to groan, trying to not drop his head back. He wanted to watch her, she looked gorgeous with her hair falling out of the braid she had in, her shorts undone, and her mouth around him. Doing as she was told, Beth relaxed her throat, and took him completely down her throat. Daryl gasped as she did this, almost losing control. Her mouth was like heaven, very warm, sending bolts through his body. "Oh fuck!"

Beth continued, getting more and more comfortably with what she was doing, taking her time as she pressed her tongue against his full length. Daryl's grip tightened around her hair as he felt himself growing closer. He tried warning her that he was gonna cum, but Beth kept her mouth around him, gripping him once more with her hand as she continued to tease her. Daryl grunted loudly, as he let go, filling her eager mouth with his hot seed. Half expecting Beth to pull away and spit, he was surprised as she swallowed every bit of him. Her mouth finally letting go of his now softening member, with a small popping sound. Daryl was in a haze as Beth sat up, a blush spreading across her cheeks, licking her lips. 

Pulling her back up to his face by her hair, his lips met hers. He was able to taste him lingering on her lips slightly, and he smirked to himself enjoying knowing she was his. Daryl wasn't sure if this was real, or if it was one of his nightly fantasies about the blonde before him. He never had been so disoriented after coming before, and as he finally was able to come out of his drunken type haze, he saw she was quite real. She was looking at him, her bottom lip once more between her teeth. She looked so innocent now from how she looked with him deep in down her throat. Once more he wondered what he could have possibly done to find such a girl. 

"How was that?" Beth asked shyly, moving back to sit beside him as he pulled his pants back up. She did up her shorts and straighten her tank, as he finish doing his pants up. "Did you like it?"

"That was utterly amazin', babe." Daryl breathed as he pulled her to him, once more holding her as they looked up at the night sky. His lips found the top of her head "You look'd amazin' down there. A pure natural."

Beth smiled against his chest, her mind going over what they had just done. She wasn't sure what came over her to do what she had done, but she found she liked it. She liked giving him pleasure like that, she didn't think her small mouth could fit him all the way, but she did it. And that got a huge response from him, a response she wanted to keep getting from him. They laid there after that, making small conversation, mostly just kissing and Daryl explaining to her how to look to the stars to find her way if she ever needed to. It was comforting, listening to him talk, feeling him kiss her forehead, his strong arms around her. 

He had a few tattoos that she could see, and some others that were hidden under his clothes that she had yet to discover. Tracing the lines of a tattoo of a demon on his upper left arm, Beth wondered what the other tattoos were, she didn't want him to tell her what they were though. She wanted to be surprised when she saw them finally with her own eyes, it was like a small game she was playing with herself, seeing if she could guess right what else he had on his body. Daryl found the game quite odd, but he wasn't bothered by it since it made her happy. 

"We should get goin'." Daryl spoke after Beth yawned. He was growing tired, and he knew she had to of been tired as well. Beth groaned in protest, wanting to stay out here all night. Daryl only chuckled at her and kissed her lips. "We can come out here another night. You're getting tired, and so am I."

"But I don' wanna go home. I wanna stay with you." Beth whined, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Daryl only smiled and kissed her once more. 

"C'mon. le's see how I feel back at the cabin." Daryl knew better to let her stay the night, but it had been a few weeks since waking up to her in his kitchen, and he had to admit he wanted to do it again. He also liked the idea of falling asleep with her, without having to force himself awake to take her home after falling asleep with her on his couch. 

Folding up the blankets, Beth and him started back toward the cabin. Beth now found her favorite spot was the center seat in his old Ford, with his arm around her as he drove. He felt awkward about it at the beginning, but Daryl soon got use to having someone so close to him while driving, almost to the point he felt weird _without_ her there. Driving together, Beth talked about the upcoming fourth of July, and how her parents were wanting her to bring him along to the small barbeque they held every year. Though Daryl voiced how unsure they would like him very much, he agreed since she wanted him to go, knowing it was time to meet her folks anyways. 

"Oh hell the fuckin' nah." Daryl suddenly groaned as the cabin came into view, as well as a very familiar motorbike. Beth looked at him confused as he pulled to a stop in front of the cabin. Leaning against one of the wooden beams on the small porch, stood a man. It was too dark for Beth to get a good look of him, but she had an uneasy feeling about him. Daryl wasn't helping that much either by his reactions. 

Looking at Daryl, Beth could tell he was a bit pissed at the sight of the stranger. Putting the car into park, Daryl opened his door, and jumped out of the truck and headed toward the man. Beth slipped out of the truck, and stood there as her boyfriend approached the mystery man. 

"What the fuck ya doin' here? Thought they got you in for a good while." Daryl yelled as the two men slapped each others backs. Beth watched from her spot at the truck, getting a view of the man. He had a crew hair cut, almost completely gray, he was mean looking, his features rough looking. He looked a bit like Daryl, only older and buffer. 

"Ah, little brother, ya shoulda know by now they can' keep your big brother, Merle, for long." The man laughed, as his eyes soon found their way to Beth. A nasty looking grin spread across his smug face. "Why looky what we got here. Got yerself a young one here, don't cha little brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you guys think of the chapter? Do you think things are gonna start changing now that Merle's out of jail, showing up unannounced? Beth is gonna be finding out more about the man of her affections. Chapter six is in the works now. So be on the look out way late tonight, or sometime tomorrow for it. :) Hope you all enjoyed


	6. Brothers Reunited

Chapter six

"Why looky what we got here. Got yerself a young one here, don't cha little brother?" His voice was very uncomforting, as he stared at Beth, who was regretting getting out of the car. He made a friendly advance toward her, but Daryl put himself between them. Merle was looking her up and down, that grin never leaving. "Yea...She looks like yer type. All blonde, pretty, and petite. With some pretty lips too, bet they are real ni-"

"Fuck you, Merle." Daryl snapped, as Beth's eyes widen. She looked at the back of Daryl, not knowing how to respond. He turned and looked at her, his eyes different. "Get in the fuckin' truck."

The tone in his voice shook her, but she listened with no problem. Shutting the door she watched out the window, seeing Merle's uncomfortable gaze staring straight at her. He only laughed, slapping his knee in amusement. "She' a little young for ya little brother? My goin' away 'his time mus've gotten you all screwed in yer head."

"Shut the fuck up, Merle. Ain't none of yer damn'd business." Daryl yelled at him pushing him. This last time Merle had gone in, Daryl had decided he wasn't gonna keep waiting around until the next time his brother was out, only to watch him go right back in. He couldn't take watching his brother continue to screw up his life, not that his was any better. "She ain't none of your concern."

"Yea.. she' got ya jus' like the rest. Ya sure got a thing for them blondes, this one though is mighty pretty, way better than the las' one. What she doin' with an ugly bitch like yerself?" His brother laughed, clapping his brother's back. "Get 'em when they don' know any better, good strategy, brother."

"Get the fuck in house! I'll be back to deal wit' your ass when I get back." Daryl threw his hands toward the cabin, as he slipped into the truck with a startled Beth. Merle sneered at her when she looked up at him as Daryl put the truck into drive. He made a rude gesture gabbing his crotch and licking his lips as the truck took off down the road. Daryl sat there fuming, a smoke already between his lips. Getting onto the main road was when he snapped, hitting the steering wheel, swerving the truck to come to a complete stop on the side of the road. Beth was able to brace herself this time, as he continued to punch the steering wheel.

"What was that back there?" Beth's voice was small, almost inaudible, watching anger etch over his face. He took a deep drag of his smoke as he finished his assault on his steering wheel. He barely would look at him, his hands shaking as he looked out the drivers side window. She could tell he was deep in thought, and she could only sit there watching him get lost in thought. 

"Af'er he wen' away this pas' time..." Daryl started, his voice was fighting to keep emotions at bay. Beth hadn't ever seen someone so vulnerable, so lost as he was sitting there. Lacing her fingers through his, she leaned her head against his shoulder waiting for him to continue. "I couldn' do it anymore. The little money we'd make always wen' to bailin' his ass out... was tir'd of sleepin' on others couches... tir'd of dependin' on..."

Daryl wouldn't continue after that, and Beth could feel him retreating into himself. Making him look at her, she placed her lips against his forehead, pulling him close. She wasn't gonna let him close up on her, not if she could fight it. "Why don' you tell him to leave?"

"I can' throw out my own brother." Daryl laughed dryly. Beth was able to see the age showing on his face, there was small wrinkles forming around his eyes, and white was starting to show through his chin hair. It made her more aware of the age gap between the couple, the life he had before she came around, a long life. The relationship between the two brothers was still a mystery to her, a subject Daryl would avoid like the plague. "We been through so much. Even wit' the stupid shit he does, he's still blood. Merle was th're for me when no one else was."

Daryl sighed, making it clear he wasn't interested in talking about it anymore. He pulled her close against him, and planted a sweet kiss against her lips. Beth's arms found their way to his neck, as he pulled her into his lap. Daryl's face buried itself into her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of her. It calmed him, holding her there, his arms tight around her waist as if scared to let go. They sat there together for what felt like an eternity, just embracing each other, letting the world wash away from them. He found he needed her more than he originally believed, she was his anchor, the light to his darkness. 

"I gotta get you home. I don' wanna leave him alone for long." Daryl muttered, as Beth nodded, moving back into her spot next to him. Putting the car back into drive, they once more started back down the road.

*** 

After dropping Beth at home, Daryl returned to the cabin, but not without picking up several bottles of whiskey and cases of beer on the way. He knew he was gonna need every bit of it with Merle around again. He found the main cabin area empty, loud rock playing from the stereo, and moved to make sure his bed was still free of Merle. That was the one thing Daryl wasn't going to let happen for sure, he wasn't gonna go back to being the one on the couch. The sound of the toilet flushing, met Daryl's ears. Merle emerged moments later, fixing his belt. 

"She's a purty little thang, 'll give you that baby brother." Merle smirked, as he grabbed one of the whiskey bottles before Daryl could set everything down onto the coffee. Opening it, he took a big gulp of the firey liquid. Daryl snatched the bottle away from his brother, taking a big drink of his own. He was already wishing his brother would go away. "How old she? sixteen?"

"Fuck off Merle." Daryl snapped punching Merle in the shoulder hard. He didn't wanna have this talk with Merle. Not at all. "Wha' you fuckin' think of me? She's eighteen."

"Ah," Merle chuckled, as the brothers stared each other down. Daryl warning him not to continue, and Merle daring him to try and stop him. Taking the bottle from Daryl, he took a swig, "Then she' nice and fresh. Those girls have always been the mos' wild, but so fuckin' tight, so sweet tastin'. A'ways eager to please. She looks like she tas'es like migh'y sweet. Does she, baby brother? Doesn' she just fit like a glove?"

Daryl fist connected with Merle's right cheek. In the past, he would allow it, let Merle speak so lowly about the girls he had brought around, but with Beth, he wouldn't stand for it. He couldn't get his brother to stop any other way, even with an inevitable fight. Fist started to fly as Merle retaliated, sending a fist straight into Daryl's stomach, before finding himself onto the ground with Daryl pinning him, punching him server al time in the face.

Merle managed to get control of the situation, using a fist to connect with Daryl's temple. Falling off him, Daryl's face was met with Merle's fist, earning him a split lip. They continued the struggle to over power the other, until Merle hooked him once more in the stomach before making his way over to the whiskey that had been forgotten on the floor. Taking a huge swig, he laughed as Daryl pulled himself onto the couch, coughing, defeated. Wiping the blood off his lip. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, he saw his brother offering him the bottle as token of peace. Taking it, he took a big gulp he allowed the liquid burn his throat, and the small cut on his lip. 

"Damn, baby brother, this fuckin' bitch has got you all work'd up." Merle laughed, dropping down next to his younger brother. A small realization hit him, and his already smug grin growing bigger. "Oh...Oh! You ain't fuckin' her." Merle howled with laughter, and Daryl fought the urge to punch him again, instead opting out and nearly finishing most the contents in the bottle. "Boy, ya sure know how to pick 'em."

"Fuck off, Merle. Ya don' know shit." Daryl stood, and pushed the bottle into his brothers hands, and stomped toward the bedroom. Giving a glare toward his brother, he went to go slam the door.

"Oh, and baby brother." Merle called from couch. Daryl held the door open, waiting for him to continue, his eyes looking else where. "She hurt you.. I will not be responsible for what happens."

"Don' ever touch her." Daryl snarled as he slammed the bedroom door shut. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Throwing off his clothes, he flopped onto his bed in only his boxers covering his eyes with his hand, thinking that Beth should be laying there with him. Before Merle made his wonderful unwanted appearance, he had decided on letting her staying, enjoying the idea of waking up to her in nothing but one of his shirts, her hair all messy, eyes heavy from sleep. To wake up with her in his arms, he couldnt imagine anything more perfect to wake up to.

His thoughts then wandered to how she looked only a few hours before, the way her mouth felt. He could feel himself growing hard, the image of strands of her beautiful blonde hair, falling over her face, her eyes shining bright as she look up at him. Her mouth so warm, and sweet, the way her tongue pressed against him. His thoughts were interrupted with a loud belch from the other side of the door. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Daryl pulled his pillow close to him, falling into a deep sleep thinking about the beautiful girl that should've been sleeping beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I loved Merle in the show, he was an asshole, and a piece of shit, but he was a great character. He's an interesting person to watch. You could see that no matter how selfish he was, Daryl was his everything. I am re-watching the series, and seeing Merle in a whole new light then the first time around. :)
> 
> But tell me how do you feel about the reunion, and Merle's reaction to Beth. It is very much like Merle. 
> 
> But I struggled with this chapter, I wasn't happy with what I wrote and had to scrap the whole chapter and start over. Sorry its so short though, but I have big plans for the next few chapters, so be watching out for updates :)  
> Thank you all for the great responses, I appreciate all the positive feed back. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	7. Why Not Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I am excited by the response on how I did with Merle. I was nervous I wasn't gonna do him justice. :)
> 
> Thank you for my awesome readers. I am always thanking ya'll, but I mean it. lol. :) 
> 
> This is a chapter where Daryl and Beth aren't around each other. so no kissy kissy winky winky ;P hope you enjoy it!!

Daryl was up before the sun started to rise, and out into the woods to check his traps. He successfully caught himself a few bunnies, and a squirrel or two. He used his crossbow to hunt himself a few birds for dinner that night. The stillness of the woods was comforting, it was warm for being so early, but Daryl felt right at home. He wanted to stay out there all day, just hunting through the woods, though he knew he would have to get back soon, so he decided to take his time getting back. He just wanted a bit more peace away from his brother. At that moment, it was just him, and nature.

*** 

Beth was up early herself, the sun had been shining bright in her window, making it hard for her to sleep. She tried greatly to ignore it, but soon it became a frustration, and she was out of bed. Glancing at the clock, it read only seven-thirty, the earliest she had been up in a while. Stretching, she decided to take her horse out for a ride since she hadn't done that since starting to see Daryl. She felt bad for neglecting, Elsa, her beautiful chestnut mare, and intended to completely make it up to her beloved pet. 

After saddling the horse up, Beth mounted her and started down the fence of her farm. The morning was quiet, her father and a few farmhands were already out tending to the animals by the barn. Beth's thoughts soon came to Daryl and the events the transpired the previous night. She wasn't sure how to react with Daryl's older brother showing up, she didn't know really anything about him. There was a lot about Daryl she didn't know about she came to realize. He was a very guarded person, and even though he had let Beth in, he still kept so much from her. 

Merle showing up though, struck a nerve with Daryl. He looked so lost the previous night when taking her home. It was like he was scared that his life before moving here. He rarely would speak about his life before moving into the cabin, or before he met her. Only sometimes would he tell her a story from when he was growing up, mostly consisting of his mother, and his grandparents. She could see him closing himself off when she would ask any questions about his father or brother. She always just assumed he would tell her as time went on. They were still learning about each other, they had time to let the other see each others skeletons. Daryl's count surely being bigger than hers. 

Steering Elsa onto a small trail into the woods surrounding the farm, her thoughts changed to what happened in the truck by the creek. A blush crept up her face, as she thought back to what she had done for him. She remembered Jimmy asking her plenty of times to give it a try on him, but she wasn't interested in it, also scared her father would catch them, or find out. It wasn't a plan to go down on Daryl, she just got this urge to please him. Especially after his skillful hands touched her, and pleasured her. She could feel herself growing aroused, thinking about how he reacted to her lips, how she took him completely down her throat. It gave her a boost of confidence, knowing he enjoyed himself. 

As Beth rode back onto the farm, she saw a familiar tan mercury driving down the dirt road to the Greene's home. Beth broke into a grin, and coaxed Elsa into a quicker pace toward the house to meet the occupants in the car. Maggie Greene, was home for the barbeque the family did every year for the fourth, an event that was mandatory for all members to be there. This year she was bringing home her boyfriend, Glenn Rhee, to meet her family. They had met near the end of the previous year, when he delivered pizza to her apartment up in Atlanta. It was almost like love at first sight Maggie had told her, but still made him work to get her heart.

"Maggie!" Beth cried out as she rode up to the car, seeing her sister get out of the drivers seat, and a korean man get out of the passenger side. The brunette's smile widen as Beth jumped off Elsa, and the sisters embraced. Maggie was six years older than her, and had moved out promptly after turning eighteen to go to school up in Atlanta. The sisters missed each other deeply and always stayed close. 

"I miss'd you so much!" Maggie said happily as they broke apart. Beth couldn't help but compare her reuniting with her sister to the reunion between the Dixon brothers the night before. The brothers had been so harsh with each other, while her and Maggie were ecstatic to see the other. The man that had came with Maggie was soon standing next to her, his hands in his pockets, clearly nervous. "Beth, this is Glenn. Glenn, this is my baby sister, Beth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Glenn removed a hand from his pocket and shook Beth's hand. He had to of been about the same age of Maggie, possibly a little older. He was clean cut, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a nice plain blue shirt. Beth could tell almost instantly he was head over hells over her sister. Beth couldn't help but wonder how her sister was gonna react to Daryl. 

"It's nice to meet you as well." Beth smiled as she moved to catch Elsa by the reins though the horse obediently stayed near her master. "Mama, should be in the kitchen. I last saw Daddy over by the barn."

Maggie nodded as she and Glenn moved to gather their bags from the car, Maggie already warning Glenn that their father was gonna make them sleep in separate rooms. Beth smiled, as she watched the young couple head into the house, before taking Elsa back to the stable. Taking her time unsaddling Elsa, she brushed the horse and gave her some hay to nibble on. Kissing the horses nose, Beth then made her way back to the house. The wonder of Maggie's reaction to her boyfriend still lingering in her mind.

*** 

"Tell me about this guy you been seein'." Maggie poked her sister as they walked the farm later that afternoon. Beth had been very vague with Maggie over the events that lead to her meeting Daryl when she would tell her about him during the phone calls the sisters shared often. "You don' say much on the phone, all I know is his names Daryl, and he moved into town not long before ya'll met. What's he like?"

"He's amazin'." Beth said simply, a blush forming on her cheeks. Her eyes shined and her body started to warm thinking about him "He's strong, carin'. He likes to hunt, and he loves campin'. He ain't nothin' like any other. He's quiet, very observant. He's shy too."

"How'd you meet again?" Maggie's smile was wide, as she saw her sister light up at the mention of this mysterious man. Maggie hadn't seen Beth so smitten before, not even with Jimmy. It made her want to meet this mysterious Daryl more. The girls stopped by the white fence that lead out to where the cattle grazed. Maggie jumped up to sit on the top of the fence, while Beth opted to just lean against it. 

"I met him at this bonfire Jimmy took me to." Beth busied herself with a small patch of paint chipping from the wood. She recalled the night in her head, and she still felt angry about how Jimmy treated her. "Jimmy ditched me for Miles to go be stupid. Daryl noticed me alone, and came over to make sure I was okay. I remember how shy he was, like he wasn' use to talkin' to girls. He has this way about him, that took me by surprise."

"Yea, Daddy told me what happened with Jimmy." Maggie had an edge on her voice when she said his name. Beth could tell Maggie was still as furious as she was with him. "That bas'ard didn' deserve you for as long as he got to. I never really liked him."

"I know, you told me on many occasions." Beth forced a smile, a part of her wishing she'd listened to her sister to ditch him years back, but she wouldn't have met Daryl had she though. 

"So what does this Daryl do? Is he goin' to school? Did he recently graduate?" Maggie watched her sister stiffen at the questions. Beth had failed to tell her sister about his age, and she was surprised that none of the gossip found its way up to her in Atlanta, nor found its way to her parents, as if everyone was scared to question their raising of Beth. Maggie eyed her younger sister suspiciously. "How old is he, Beth?"

Beth continued to pick at the white paint, trying to figure out how to word what she was about to tell her sister. Maggie sat patiently waiting for her sister to answer. Looking up at Maggie, Beth sighed. "He's older, a lot older actually..."

"What do you mean _alot_ older?" Maggie watched her sister fidget nervously under her gaze. She was reluctant to answer. "Just how much older is he, Beth?"

"He's thirty-nine?" Beth looked over at her sister nervously. Beth was never bothered by his age, but instead she was bothered by how her family would react, even though it wouldn't effect her seeing him either way. Beth watched her sisters face turn into shock.

"Thirty-nine?! Are you crazy?!" Maggie managed to get out, she looked over at the house where Glenn and Hershel was talking on the porch. Maggie moved her eyes back to her sister, who was now refusing to look at her. "I was expecting twenty-five or something, but thirty-nine? What is he thinkin' datin' someone your age? And mostly what are you thinkin' for agreeing to it? You barely turned eighteen, Beth. Does Daddy and Annette know?"

"Why should it matter how old he is Maggie? I'm the happiest I've ever been, and its 'cause of him. He likes me," Beth countered back, though she still wouldn't look at her sister. She knew this reaction was coming, but it still hurt all the same. "And Mommy and Daddy only know he's older, but not his actual age. I'm gonna tell them, I just don' know how to bring it up. And he's comin' over for the fourth and to meet everyone."

"You're bringin' him here? Beth, Daddy and Shawn are gonna kill 'im when they meet 'im." Maggie knew it was upsetting her sister that she found Daryl's age hard to accept, but the older woman just couldn't get her head around her baby sister dating a man who was over twenty years older than her. She was worried this would end badly, and Beth hurt. Beth bit her tongue, trying to remind herself that her sister was only looking out for her. "Why him?"

"Why not him?" Beth replied simply, her blue eyes meeting her sister's worried brown ones. Beth didn't want to fight with her sister over this, especially since she had made up her mind that no one in the family will stop her from being with Daryl. "He's a good man. He doesn' try and push me into things I don' feel comfortable with. I don' see age with him, I just see Daryl. When I'm with him, the whole world disappears. Its like it only us. I feel things for him that I sure as hell never felt for Jimmy. And when he looks at me, I feel like he'll never look at anyone else the same way. He has been so good to me. He cares about me, he wants to protect me, and that's what should matter. Is that we make each other happy. Not how old he is. So Maggie, I ask you again, why not him?"

Maggie sat there, her face unreadable. She was surprised at how passionate Beth got over this man, her eyes shined even through the hurt and anger she was feeling toward her sister. Maggie began to wonder if she should give this man a chance, since Beth felt so strongly for him, or if she should still try and convince her sister to rethink her decision on being with someone so much older.

"I know you care about 'im, and I am sure he cares 'bout you too. But, Beth, he has no business dating an eighteen year old. I'm sorry, but that doesn't sit well with me." Maggie tried to reason with her sister. She didn't trust this man she never had met alone with Beth.

"Don't matter. I'm gonna be with him anyways." Beth's voice had the same tone as Maggie when her mind was made up. And Maggie knew she wasn't gonna convince her sister other wise.

"Listen..." Maggie said slowly, jumping off the fence and pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm only lookin' out for you. And I don' want you getting hurt, and I fear this guy is gonna hurt you."

"He's not though."

"How do you know?

"I just do. I know you think I'm crazy for being with him, but I don' think I am. I'm an adult, and even Daddy said I was. He's trustin' my judgement, so why can' you?" Beth took a deep breath to calm down. "Have a little faith in me, Mag. Let me make my own choices and support me no matter what. Daryl being one."

Maggie searched her sister's eyes, looking for any doubt over this man. There wasn't. Maggie and Beth had always had a close bond, closer than either had with their brother, Shawn. It was always Maggie, who Beth would run to, and vice versa. Beth knew Maggie was hurt cause she didn't tell her right away, and she felt terrible, but she wasn't ready for her reaction, and she didn't want to tell her over the phone. 

"I'll support you. Don' mean I have to like it, but I don' think I have much choice here though, do I?" Maggie smiled toward her sister, earning one back from the younger Greene daughter. Beth knew this was the best she was going to get until Maggie met Daryl for the first time. "He hurts you though, he's gonna be strapped by the dick and dragged behind a horse I'll be riding. Ya hear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think about Maggie's reaction? Do you think she had a right to feel the way she did? how you think she will react to him when she meets him? 
> 
> And mostly, how did you react to what Beth says about our knight with a crossbow? :)
> 
> Also can we also note how clever the chapter name is. haha I oddly think its a genius title
> 
> More Smutty smut coming soon. ;)


	8. I Surviv'd Didn' I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So So sorry it took me so long to update, I been working all weekend, and I barely got time to read it, and proof read it the best I could.  
> There is some slight smutty smut, nothing too naughty ;P hope you enjoy.

Chapter eight

After her talk with Maggie, Beth decided to go up to her room, and do some reading. It was one of the few days since meeting that her and Daryl were apart. It wasn't their choice though, the surprise visit of Merle was what was keeping them from seeing each other. Beth didn't like it very much, but she understood, and found she was happy she was home when Maggie and Glenn arrived. She got to spend time with her sister, and get to know this man that has gotten her sister's heart. It had been a lovely day.

Her phone went off around nine that night, and Beth book marked her place in her book, before answering it without looking at who was calling. She knew who it was instantly.

"Hey you." Beth smiled into the speaker. 

"Hey yourself." Daryl's deep voice sent shivers down her spine. He had made it quite clear from the start that he detested the phone, and only had a phone in the cabin incase of emergencies, but he made an exception for the days he didn't get to see Beth. "f'gured I would call, see what you were up to. 've missed you today."

"I missed you too." Beth started to bite at her nail. "My sister and her boyfriend arrived today. Shawn will be over tomorrow. You're still comin'?"

Daryl remembered he had promised her that he would be there. Everything with Merle caused him to forget. After he returned from hunting that day, the rest the day was spent fighting off Merle's little remarks about every little thing he could think of to make fun of the younger brother, while drinking whiskey since that was the only way he would be able to handle him. The familiar nervousness starting to tug at him again.

Daryl wasn't the kind of guy someone would take home to their parents. He hadn't met a girls family he had been with before, but Beth wasn't any of them. He knew she would be upset if he didn't come. He must of been too quiet cause Beth's soft voice spoke up again.

"Daryl?"

"Yea, yea 'm here. I prom'sed you I'd show, so I will be there." Daryl said softly, as Beth curled up close to one of her pillows. Beth could tell he wasn't very excited about it. 

"Don' worry sweetie. They'll like you." Beth smiled into softly, listening to his breathing.

"'m sure they're thrilled for some middle ag'd redneck datin' they're young'st." Daryl muttered, and Beth frowned, even though he couldn't see her face. 

"Now stop that r'ght there." Beth said firmly, but she couldn't argue that the age thing would be a huge issue from Maggie's reaction earlier. She didn't know how Shawn would react. Her father knew Daryl was a lot older than Maggie had thought, but she wasn't sure how much older he thought he was. Her mother, made herself oblivious to pretty much everything else other than his name and that he's been spending time with Beth. 

"You can' possibly bel've that they'll welc'me me w'th open arms? I ain' someone who you take home to meet Mommy and Daddy." Daryl tried to hide his annoyance. He knew she was just trying to be positive, but he couldn't help to be annoyed by her naivety sometimes.

"I don' wanna fight about this Daryl. Jus' I know my family, and they'll accept you as you are." Beth said softly, as Daryl sighed. "Please trust me on th's."

Daryl was quiet on the other end. Beth wasn't sure if he was still there or if he had hung up. He finally spoke up after a few minutes, "What time should I be th're? Do I need to br'ng something?"

"We'll be eating 'round three, so anytime before or 'round then would work. Daddy and Shawn will set off fireworks when it starts getting dark." Beth's voice showed the smile on her face that finally returned. "And you don' have to bring anythin' if you don' wanna."

Someone spoke in the background on Daryl's end, and Daryl responded to the voice in annoyance. "Fuck off, Merle."

"What's he doin'?" Beth asked after there was a quick exchange of curses and insults on the other side of the phone. 

"He's wantin' the phone." Daryl's voice changed into a low angry growl, it chilled Beth. "I gotta get goin'. I'll be there tom'rrow. I promise."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mr. Dixon."

"Goodn'ght to you, Ms. Greene." Daryl couldn't hide the smile at their little teases as Beth heard a small click indicating he hung up. She closed her phone and placed it onto her night side dresser. Getting up, Beth decided to get ready for bed early, since her and Maggie made plans to go on a early morning ride, before having to get ready for the day. 

She couldn't help but feel nervous about the next day. This wasn't the first time she had brought a boy home, but this was different. Daryl wasn't a boy, he was a man. And this time was different then when it was with Jimmy. Very different. As she laid in bed, she took a deep breath, and thought about watching the fireworks with him holding her put a smile on her face as she fell in a restless sleep.

***** 

It was nearly two-thirty when Daryl stopped at the end of the dirt road, the farm in sight. His sharp eyes could see a group of three people by the old beautiful farm home, Beth being one of them. Taking a long drag of his smoke, he shoved it into the ash tray. He looked over nervously at the three wild flower bouquets he put together with the flowers by his cabin. He found himself wanting to make a good impression to these people, for the sake of Beth. Putting the truck back into drive he continued down the road to where Beth and her family was. 

Beth looked up from setting out the plates as Daryl parked the car a ways from the house. She had a excited smile on her face as she started toward the truck. She had decided to wear a white strapped sundress that fell right above her knee, her favorite boots on, and her hair in a long braid. Daryl couldn't help but stare as he slipped out of his truck, the flowers in tow. The couple closed the distance between each other quickly, Beth moved her arms instantly around his neck, and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so happy you're here." Beth whispered, as she pulled from him. Her eyes were shining brightly with happiness, but Daryl could see her own nervousness. Letting his eyes travel, he saw the two women Beth was helping watching them closely. 

"Told ya, 'd be here." Daryl gave her a small smile, as he handed her one of the set of flowers. "I br'ught some for your mom and s'ster too."

"They'll love it. Come on." Beth laced her fingers through his, and lead him toward the tables and the women. Getting closer, Daryl saw that one was a tall brunette, with a bit of a scowl on her face, she was younger than the woman next to her. That woman had shorter blonde hair, she was an older version of Beth. Unlike the other woman, she had a look of curiosity.

Daryl felt awkward as reached the other Greene women. The way the brunette's glare had made him feel very uncomfortable. The other woman on the other hand, a warm smile spread across her face as she made her way over to them. 

"You must be Daryl!" She said warmly, holding her hand out for Daryl to shake. "I'm Annette. Its such a pleasure."

If she had any problem with him, she didn't show it. Daryl could see where Beth got her sweetness from, giving him such a welcoming smile. The brunette made her way over, forcing a friendly smile as she stuck out her own hand. 

"I'm Maggie, Beth's big sister." She had a edge to her voice, as if giving him a silent warning. She made him feel uncomfortable with her judging stare. He shook both women's hands quickly and coughed nervously. 

"I, uh, brought these for you both." Daryl forced out as he handed both the women the flowers. This took Maggie by surprise, as she accepted the flowers, while Annette was ecstatic. 

"Well aren't you sweet." She smiled as she motioned toward the house. "My husband and son are in the house. They should be out in a moment. Are you thirsty? I got my famous lemonade freshly made."

"That would be nice, thank you." Daryl said politely looking at his feet, moving awkwardly in his spot. He could feel Beth's sister gaze on him, causing him to look up at her, his eyes meeting hers. They stared intensely at each other before they were interrupted by three men exiting the front door with several items in their hands for the table. All stopped when they caught sight of Daryl, his hand gripping Beth's nervously. 

Compared to the three clean cut men, Daryl felt looked like trash. His hair long and messy around his hair, his pants were torn at the knees, his red plaided button up dirty with the sleeves ripped revealing his arms as usual. He was wearing his dull leather vest over his clothes. His boots were covered in dry mud from putting out new traps before heading to the farm. His eyes met with Beth's fathers, who was the first to advance toward the couple. Daryl's heart was in his throat, he couldn't read the mans face, and wasn't sure what to expect. 

"Hello, you must be Daryl, the gentlemen that my youngest is seeing." He said calmly as he reached Daryl. He stood there a minute, his eyes making contact with Daryl as if he was searching for something. A small smile crept onto the older mans face, as he extended his hand. "I am Hershel. I have heard good things about you. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Daryl's eyes went to the mans out reached arm. He wasn't expecting this, he wasn't expecting her parents to welcome him so warmly. Her sister gave the reaction he expected, but he was unable to read the other two men's faces as his eyes quickly darted toward the porch. Slowly Daryl took the mans hand, and shook it firmly. Hershel held onto his hand tight, making him look straight at the older man before him. He had a small smile on his face, a welcoming smile, but his eyes told Daryl that this man fully entailed to speak to him alone at some point that day. 

"'ts nice to meet you, Mr. Greene." Daryl said roughly, feeling even more awkward since he wasn't use to such kindness. Hershel only chuckled.

"Please, call me Hershel." He gave him a courteously nod before proceeding on placing the dish he was holding in the other hand on the table. Daryl took this chance to look over at Beth, who was smiling at him as if she was saying 'I told you so'. Daryl only smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. 

"Daryl, this is my brother Shawn. Shawn this is Daryl" Beth went on to introduce a young man with sandy blonde hair. He had brown eyes, and barely resembled only Beth and her mother. Shawn was at least twenty, Daryl recalled Beth telling him. The young man only nodded to Daryl, staring him down. He took in Daryl's choice of clothing, giving him a judging stare. It angered Daryl that he was passing judgement over him by just a stare. But what had he expected from a family as well put together as this one? Daryl nodded back, wanting to get her brother out of his face. The third man was obviously not a blood member. He was Asian of a sort. "And this is Maggie's boyfriend, Glenn. Glenn this is my boyfriend Daryl."

"Hey man." Glenn nodded his head to Daryl, since his hands were full of food. 

"Hey." Daryl nodded back, finding himself not the only one who was a outsider to this family. It was slightly comforting to know he wasn't alone. Looking at Beth, and saw she couldn't be happier that it was going so well. He could tell she was ignoring her siblings disapproving stares as she lead him to the table they had set outside. 

Annette handed him a glass of some of the sweetest lemonade he had ever tasted, finally taking note of the smell of barbecuing chicken, and burger patties, all while he was ushered into a seat by Beth who took a seat next to him. She couldn't stop smiling, since it was going so well so far. She could tell Daryl was uncomfortable about being the center of attention, but she hoped that having Glenn there would make him feel more comfortable knowing he wasn't the only one meeting her parents for the first time. 

Daryl kept passing glances toward her when he wasn't busying himself with his drink, or a randome spot on the table. She could see a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, his way of showing he was trying. It wasn't long before all the food was on the table and everyone was seated. Beth knew better than to have him sit in the middle, and gave him the end seat, though it was right by her father, who sat at the head of the table. Daryl kept very quiet, only speaking when he was spoken to. Standing Hershel cleared his throat.

"Let us pray." He said simply and everyone but Daryl bowed there head. He looked around before awkwardly moved his head down slightly as if trying to be respectful. Beth knew Daryl didn't believe in God like her and her family did, and she had told him to expect this. Hershel spoke a small simple pray, taking the time to mention Glenn and Daryl in it. 

Beth could feel Daryl shifting uncomfortably beside her at the mention of his name, and she couldn't help but start to feel bad. He was completely out of his comfort zone, all cause she wanted him there. She felt like she was being selfish for forcing him into such a situation, and seeing him so uncomfortable. She felt her eyes slightly sting as a tear started to fall down her cheek, causing her to close her eyes tightly to fight anymore tears, while wiping the single tear away as she pretended to pull a strand of hair out of her face. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked around to see if anyone noticed and they hadn't. The prayer ended and everyone started to pile food onto their plates, and began eating. It was quiet chit chat among everyone while everyone enjoyed their meal.

"So Daryl," Shawn spoke up suddenly, eyeing the older man. Daryl sat there looking at his half eaten plate, sitting calmly trying to show he wasn't uncomfortable by being put on the spot. Before putting some potato salad into his mouth Shawn continued his question, "What is it you do?"

Daryl looked up at him, his intense blue eyes starting him down, knowing the guy was trying to find more of a reason to not like him. Beth noticed grabbed his clenched fist from under the table. She gave his hand a small reassuring squeeze, she spoke up for him, hoping it would help. "He sells the meat and pelt that he hunts. Hes a hunter."

"That's really cool. Do you make decent money?" Glenn spoke, giving Daryl a reassuring smile. Daryl's gaze went to Glenn's, as if they had a full conversation by just looking at each other that only ended in a small nod.

"'ts enough to get me by." Daryl replied finally, looking around the table. "Been doin' it my whole life. "

"Speaking of which." Maggie spoke then, and Beth gave her sister a warning glare which Maggie ignored. "How old are you exactly?"

Daryl and Beth froze as her siblings gazes tore into them. Daryl couldn't help but shift more uncomfortably, trying very hard to not lose his temper. He didn't like how the two older Greene children were acting toward him. He expected this, but it didn't stop him from feeling hurt and anger.

"Now, its rude to ask someone their age." Hershel spoke up, suddenly, instantly defusing the situation, giving both his oldest children a stern look. Both looked down, not saying another word. Beth gave her father a thankful grin, since Daryl went back to avoiding everyone's gaze. The rest of the meal was in silence.

When everyone was full and satisfied, the women started to clear the table. Daryl went to go help, only to have Beth stop him. "We got it. Go relax. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Beth bent down and lightly pecked his lips before taking the plates back into the house with Maggie and her mother. Daryl stood out of his seat and walked toward his truck, lighting a smoke on the way. Leaning against the front bumper, Daryl took small drags to make his cigarette last as long as he could. He was very uncomfortable, but he endured it for Beth. She had wanted him to come, and he agreed even though part of him yelled for him to refuse to go. He did it for her. 

"Those things will kill ya one day." Hershel's voice met his ears, and Daryl looked up to see the older man standing next to him. His ice blue eyes were exactly like Beth's, but as Beth's made jolts through his body, her fathers was unsettling, but unjudging. 

"We all gotta go somet'me. M'ght as well 'njoy it," Daryl said simply, looking away from the older man. The two men stood there in silence for a moment, Hershel's gaze looking down toward his feet.

"I never got to thank you for what you did for Beth that night." Hershel began, this time Daryl didn't look away from the man. The man smiled at him, giving him a comforting nod.

"'t's no big deal. I c'uldn' of jus' leave her out there." Daryl shrugged, surprised by the words. He felt a sudden comfort with this man, "Sure you'd do the same."

"That is true." Hershel chuckled, before looking at Daryl with seriousness in his eyes. "I know exactly who you are, hard not to when you look a lot like him. Had the unfortunate chance to meet your father a few years back."

"'least you weren't the unfortunate one to call be 'is son." Daryl found himself muttering, he didn't bother to hide his distaste for his father with this man, since he himself knew Daryl's old man. 

"I am not ignorant to what they been saying in town." He spoke leaning against the truck with Daryl. Hershel looked clean in his blue button down dress shirt with his clean dress pants, compared to Daryl's dirty appearance. "I know what they say about us. About you, about who your father is. About how you'll ruin Beth. And I should take their warnings seriously, but I am not one to go along with idle gossip. I trust my daughters judgement. That being you, though I am very troubled about why my daughter failed to tell me your age."

"Beth never t'ld you how old I was?" Daryl's gaze went to the young blonde who had came back out of the house to grab more dishes. 

"I reckon she was scared to tell us. Seeing the reaction of her siblings toward you I don't blame her." Hershel followed Daryl's gaze to his youngest daughter. "I seen the way you looked at her. Especially when you think no one was looking. I look at her mother that way. I will not deny that I am troubled by the age difference, though her mother and I are fifteen years apart, I can't help it, cause that's my little girl. And I am trusting her in your hands."

"Ya have nothin' to worry about. She is in safe hands." Daryl didn't think he would get acceptance this quick from her father. Even if it was just for the sake of Beth.

"Don't make me regret my decision." Hershel spoke up quickly, Daryl nodded, and Beth's father chuckled. "You aren't as easy to scare as the Asian boy, my other daughter brought home."

"I ain't scared of nothin'" Daryl replied quickly, and the man only chuckled, patting Daryl's shoulder before walking away without much else to say.

***** 

"This way." Beth held onto Daryl's hand tightly, as she lead him away from the large house, where the family was currently visiting in, before coming out to start the fireworks. Beth felt she had put Daryl through enough being around her family, and wanted to get him alone, so he wouldn't feel so nervous. They found their selves on the side of the barn after a few minutes, well out of the view of the house. 

"Why'd ya bring me out here?" Daryl asked as the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck. Beth kissed him softly, which he returned generously.

"I figured you could use a breath'r." Beth smiled softly, before pulling away from her boyfriend. "I am sorry I put you through that, and I'm even more sorry on how my brother and sister acted. They're only looking out for me, but I could tell you weren't very comfortable."

"I surviv'd didn' I?" Daryl growled as he pulled her back to him. Beth shivered as his intense gaze fell onto her. "I don' think I got the chance to tell you how innocent you look in that dress."

"Why thank you?" Beth giggled at the question, not sure what he was meaning. His hands found her hips and pressed her against him, letting her feel his growing desire for her. Beth blushed as he took her lips once more, this time making the kiss more intense. 

Daryl's tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing hers with his own. A small moan escaped from her, his hands roaming over her body. Pressing her against the wall of the barn, he slipped a hand up her skirt as he broke the kiss. His fingers found her already moistening panties, and pressed teasingly against the thin fabric. A small moan escaped from her as a finger slipped between the fabric and lightly traced her lips before plunging into her already wet center, causing her to gasp. A smirk formed as he pulled her into a kiss, bruising her lips against his own. 

Moving from her lips, Daryl kissed down her neck, and placed feather light kisses over her shoulder his finger working her teasingly. Beth moaned as she dropped her head back, her straps falling off her shoulders. Daryl took his free hand and used it to pull down her dress, to reveal her perfectly shaped breast, her light pink nipples hard. Taking one of the harden peaks into his mouth, he heard Beth take a deep intake of breast. Teasing her he lightly sucked on each harden peak, while his free hand praised the one his mouth wasn't giving attention to. Beth's hips pushed against his hand that was still working her, as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Looks like your enjoyin' this." He smirked against her lips, adding a second finger into her. She bit at his bottom lip, and moaned. Hearing her soft moans made his pants uncomfortably tight, craving to bury himself into her. Pulling from the kiss Daryl smirked as he withdrew his fingers from her, only to remove her now completely soaked panties. Tossing them to the side, Daryl turned his head to make sure he didn't hear or see anyone coming. "I think you'll really enjoy this."

Slipping onto his knees, Daryl lifted one of Beth's legs over his shoulder, loving that she was wearing a dress at that moment. She had a bit of light blonde curls around her sweet center, that Daryl took notice as he kissed her inner thigh before reaching where he was going. Inhaling her sweet scent, Daryl darted his tongue out between her moist lips. Beth gasped as he started to work her clit, a finger finding its way deep into her. She bucked her hips against his face, grinding her hips as he flattened his tongue over her. 

"You taste like honey. So sweet." Daryl muttered to her as he found his tongue teasing her entrance. She grabbed at his hair, as she felt his tongue push into her. Beth was feeling that familiar feeling again, where she felt she was being wound up tight. She knew she was close to the edge, and Daryl knew this too, since started to roughly rub her with his thumb, his tongue teasing her. 

"Daryl.." She started to say as she let go, an orgasm washing through her. Her knuckles white from gripping his hair so tightly, but Daryl didn't care, he drank her up, letting her ride out her orgasm. He wanted to keep going tasting her, but he knew he had to stop. 

Climbing back onto his feet, Daryl pulled Beth into a rough kiss, filling it with passion and lust. Beth gladly returned it, tasting herself on his tongue. Pulling away, Daryl tried to control his breathing and the tightening in his pants. It was getting harder for him to resist taking her whenever they would get like this. Beth looked up into his eyes, hers clouded and heavy from orgasm, and she smiled softly, his hand touching her cheek lightly as he returned the smile

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think said 'i love you' first? And what was your reaction when Hershel and Annette were more open and welcoming of him then Beth's siblings? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I pulled an all nighter since coming home from work, to finish it. :) I will update chapter nine a lot sooner than this.


	9. Dont Want This Night To End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! My best friend was the deciding vote on who said the magical words. Hope you all enjoy

_"I love you."_

They stood there silently, eyes wide. Neither could speak after the words came out. It was like a shock, the words sinking in. Beth's eyes locked with his, her mouth open as if she lost the ability to speak. Daryl backed away, his eyes staring at the young girl before him, her blue eyes wide locked on him in a way he couldn't read. Both were still registering it all. 

"Beth?" Maggie's voice called, and Beth quickly pulled her dress back up over her breast and smoothed it down as her older sister came into view. Maggie stopped, surveying the couple. Beth looked flushed, her braid falling around her neck, she was still against the side of the barn. Maggie couldn’t read her sister's face. Turning to look at Daryl, who was refusing to break his gaze from Beth. "Whats goin' on here?"

"Nothin'!" Beth squeaked as she tried her best smile, as she moved next to Daryl. She looked up at him, his eyes unreadable. "Jus' thought Daryl and I could use some fresh air. It was gettin' a little stuffy in there.”

Maggie continued to eye Daryl, who still refused to look at the brunette. The three were standing there in silence, before finally, Maggie spoke, "Daddy wanted me to let y’all know that we're about ready."

"Okay. We'll meet you over there in a minute." Beth nodded, her eyes breaking from Daryl's and looked at her sister, who stood there for a minute watching the two, before making her way back toward the house. Once she was well out of ear shot, Beth turned to him. "Daryl...I..."

"No." Daryl grunted as he looked away from her. He's never had a woman tell him that she loved him, if you don’t count his mother and grandmother when they were alive. He had always believed he wouldn't have a woman like Beth fall in love with him. It was new to him. Chancing a glance toward the younger woman, hurt playing in her eyes something he didn’t want to see. He shook his head. "I ain't someone who des'rves that..." 

"Why would you say that?" Beth barely whispered, Daryl almost couldn't hear her. They came out before she could stop herself. It hurt her how he put himself down like that, when he deserved out of anyone she know to be loved. To be needed. "Everyone deserves to have someone to love 'em. I meant what I said, Daryl."

Daryl was quiet, his eyes never leaving her gaze. Looking down, he stuck his hand out, and pulled her into a soft kiss. He did love her too, he came to terms with that awhile back, but he couldn't form the words to say it back. Sighing, he held her close to him. "I know you meant it. Lets jus' not talk about it right now... Now ain't a good time to talked this over, not here...Fuck, I probably sound like a dick, 'm sorry." 

Beth stood there unmoving as Daryl held her close. She fought the tears back as he kissed the top of her head. Moving to look up at him, she bit her bottom lip, she nodded. "Okay... I understand."

"Hey.." Daryl said softly, making her look into his eyes, "Jus' cause I didn' say it back, don' mean I don' feel the same. I jus' wanna discuss talk later. C'mon, let's go watch the fireworks. I'm sure everyone wonderin' where we're at."

Beth stayed quiet, only nodding, Daryl's arm wrapped over her shoulder, keeping her close. The walk back to the house was silent, Beth looking down at the ground before her. She didn't feel rejected by him, which served her a small amount of relief, but she still felt silly for saying it so prematurely. The moment the words came out of her mouth, she was sure he was going to run for the hills. She had meant it though, she had fallen in love with him. She love everything about him, she felt safe with him, she needed him. There was no one else like him.

They were quiet as they met back up with the family. This wasn't the time to talk about it. They kept themselves as they found there place on a blanket that Annette had placed out for the couple. Beth leaned back against Daryl's chest, as his arms found their way around her. The rest of the night was filled with the fireworks that Shawn, with the help of Glenn, set off different kinds of fireworks. Every so often Daryl would kiss the back of Beth's head, and would whisper sweet things to her as they enjoyed the rest of their evening. 

After the fireworks ran out, Daryl helped them clean up, as well as saying his goodbyes, before heading toward his truck with Beth. She had her arms wrapped around her body as she walked with him to the old ford in silence. Daryl stared down at his feet, a smoke between his lips. He was finally able to get away from the unwanted glares of her siblings, but he didn't want to leave Beth feeling the way she had. As they reached the truck, Daryl got himself an idea. 

“Get in.” He said with a smirk appearing on his face, and Beth looked up at him surprised. She knew that smirk, when he had an idea or when he was up to something, it made Beth's heart pound. “Let's get out of here.”

Beth's face broke into a wide smile, as she looked back toward the house where everyone had retreated into, leaving them alone. She jumped up and kissed him quickly before hopping into the passengers side of the truck. Daryl's smirk soon turned into a wide grin, as he made his way around the truck to the drivers side. And they were shooting down the dirt road for the road. Beth already fiddling with the radio. 

“Where are we goin'?” Beth asked, sliding into her familiar spot next to him. He glanced at her before darting his eyes back onto the road. She felt him shrug his shoulders.

“I 'unno. Where do you wanna go?” He said with a smile, the sounds of some country artist playing on the radio filled the truck as Beth thought quietly to herself for a moment. 

“Jus' drive. We'll know when we get there.” Beth stared out onto the roads, their headlights lighting the road ahead of them. The smile on her face never leaving, she forgot how upset she was earlier as they sped down the road, music filling the air. Daryl did just that, he just drove, with no destination in mind. 

Driving into the night, Beth found herself singing as she danced in the seat to the music. Her voice was beautiful, memorizing, It took so much to make sure he paid attention to the road as the beautiful blonde swayed her body to the music. He took a long drag of the cigarette he had lit up, turning onto a random dirt road that stretched out far into the hills. The stars shined in the clear night sky, as it got later into the night. Just them and the night. 

Finding a small clearing Daryl parked the car, turning the headlights off, before cutting the engine, leaving them in the dark of the night. The sky was filled with stars, not a cloud in sight. It was beautiful. Beth gazed out into the night sky, taking in the beauty of the night. Daryl's gaze though was on her. She seemed to glow in the darkened truck, her skin flawless, the way her hair was messy with what was left in the braid lay loosely over her shoulders. Her blue eyes shined against the stars. She looked like an angel to him. 

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, her blue eyes breaking from the sky. Their eyes met, while Daryl moved his free hand through her hair. Her bright blue eyes gazed seductively into his intense darker blue ones. Moving his eyes to her lips, he saw them parted slightly wanting him to kiss her. Untangling his fingers from her hair, he ran a thumb gently over her bottom lip. 

“You're so beautiful.” Daryl whispered, his eyes meeting hers once more. Beth's skin warmed as she blushed, her eyes dropping down breaking his gaze. Pulling her to him, she felt his lips press against her, and she felt herself growing moist, her body starting to warm. Deepening the kiss, Daryl pulled her onto him, so she was straddling him, his hands on her thigh, pushing her dress up with it. He noticed that she never retrieved her panties from where he threw them as he ran his hands over her bottom, and he felt himself tighten against his pants. 

She moaned against the kiss, her tongue teasing his. Daryl gripped her bottom tightly, biting at her bottom lip as he pushed her more against him. Breaking from the kiss he smirked as he spoke, his voice deep and rough with arousal, causing Beth's body shake with need. “Well ain't you a bad girl for forgetting your panties. You tryin' to drive me crazy?”

Beth giggled, her eyes heavy with her own arousal. Pulling him into a kiss, she roughly pulled at his bottom lip. She pulled from the kiss for a moment to whisper, “Make love to me.”

Her lips met his once more, only to have him pull away and eye her, catching her head to look her in the eyes. He searched her eyes for something, before taking a breath he leaned his forehead against hers, asking quietly, “Are you sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Daryl handled it? Do you think it was possibly premature or right on time? 
> 
> Sorry it was so short, next chapter will be much longer ;) I promise
> 
> Took the night drive idea, from Luke Bryans song 'I dont want this night to end.' good song. 
> 
> Smutty smut Smuterson next chapter ;) its about to happen. stay tuned


	10. The Angel In White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut smut smutston.

Chapter ten

Beth didn’t brother to replying to his question, she only smiled. Moving her hand up her arm, she slid the white strap off her shoulder, before mimicking the action with her other strap. Daryl could only watch her, taking her in as her lips met his gently. He responded passionately, letting her tongue play against his. His hands squeezed her hips, as he lost himself in the kiss. It wasn’t until Beth pulled away and started to slip her dress down so he could see her small perky breast that it hit him what they were about to do. Daryl licked his lower lip, before looking up into the young girls eyes. 

"Not here.." He didn’t want her to lose herself to him in the drivers seat of his old Ford. He was fighting to keep from attacking her harden peaks with his mouth. To devour her. "This isn' the place for your first time."

"I don’ care where it happens." Beth spoke, her voice thick with arousal. Daryl stared into her eyes, as she started to undo his shirt. "As long as it's with you....I don' care where the place. Jus' you and me."

Daryl looked down at her small hands pushing the shirt to the side on his chest, revealing a tattoo on his chest. It was someone's name, someone important to Daryl. She finished the buttons, and moved to push the shirt off with his vest but he stopped her, shaking his head. Beth didn’t understand why he refused to have his shirt off, but she wasn't about to argue with him as she kissed his collar bone, earning a moan from him. One of his hands made their way up to her breast, gripping it gently, he allowed his thumbs over her pink nipples, making her gasp softly. Pulling her into another passionate kiss, Daryl's other hand found its way to her slit, already soaked from her arousal. 

She couldn’t help but gasp into the kiss as his fingers found their way between her lips, and teasingly ran a finger over her sensitive bud. Dropping her head back, Daryl trailed kisses down her neck before finding his way to her breast. He kissed the curve of each breast, his middle finger slipping into her warm opening, teasing her. He was straining against his pants, running his tongue over her taunt nipple, her soft moans like music to his ears. Daryl almost lost it there, feeling how ready she was for him, the way she gripped around his single finger. He had to feel himself deep in her. 

Beth felt like she was on fire, his tongue igniting flames over her skin. His finger worked magic inside her, getting her ready for him. Her fingers gripped his hair as he started doing circles with his thumb against her most sensitive part. She could feel him straining against his pants, against her thigh. Unlacing one of her hands from his hair she moved it down and attempted to undo the from of his jeans. Reluctantly pulling away from her, Daryl moved his hands down to undo them for her. 

“Do you have anything?” Beth whispered, as he maneuvered his pants down past his knees. She could feel it press against her through his boxers he had left on. She couldn’t stop herself from pressing down against him, causing him to groan. His hands gripped her hips. 

“Uh, yea.. in the glove box...My wallet.” Daryl grunted, since becoming a teenager he had always carried a condom around with him. Beth twisted and leaned across the seat, opening the glove box and grabbed his wallet. Sitting back up, she handed him the thick leather tri fold. Slipping out the foil package, he grabbed Beth's bottom and turned her onto her back on the seat.

Her head leaned back uncomfortably against the passenger door, as Daryl shrugged off his leather vest and wrapped it up for play as a pillow for her. After making sure she was comfortable, he pulled her dress up to around her waist, giving him the completely new view of her. Her blonde hair laid messily against his vest and the seat, her eyes were heavy with need, her mouth was open, and her skin glowed in the darkness. His eyes traveled down to her chest moving quickly as her breathing picked up. She looked like an angel, his angel. He loved every part of her.

Finally pulling his boxers to his knees, he sprang free, hard as a rock. Slipping the condom onto him, Daryl moved between her parted legs. He looked directly into her eyes, dark with desire mixing with his own. Pushing forward, he felt her lips part. He held still, keeping her eye contact. One of his hands found their way into her hand, the other holding him at his position. 

“Please...” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. It was almost a plea, her innocence shining through. Daryl pushed forward, embedding himself completely into her, causing her to yelp, a twinge of pain and fullness shot through her body. Her nails dug into his hand as he held it tightly, groaning. He stilled for a moment allowing her to grow us to him before slipping almost completely out of her before thrusting back in. His eyes never leaving hers, her small squeaks and moans were like music to his ears. 

“God you're jus' so tight” He groaned as he pushed forward, burying himself deep inside her. Kissing her roughly, they battled tongue, her hips starting to respond to his. She felt like she was burning as she felt herself near her first orgasm. “You're beautiful. So fuckin' beautiful...”

Daryl then grabbed her bottom and pulled her hips into his pushing deeper inside her. Beth was coming undone, her body was responding naturally to his. Her moans grew louder as she wrapped her legs tight around his hips, as she came. Her body shook with pleasure, she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Daryl groaned as he bit the young girls neck, not caring he was leaving a mark. He felt like an animal, and he knew she was an animal... her body moving against his, the way she tightened around him, her body shaking.. it sent him over the edge and came inside her tightness, his own body shaking from the intense feeling that was shooting through him. 

Pulling her into a loving kiss, he looked into her eyes, filled with love, and satisfaction. They shined as he studied her. He never thought he would have such a beautiful creature beneath him, needing him, loving him for him, bringing light to his darkened existence. And she was completely his. There would be no one else for him, there was only Beth. 

“I love you...” He muttered against her lips, before pulling away to meet her eyes again. “Ain't no one else but you..”

“I love you too..” Beth smiled knowingly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She never felt so alive in her life, so happy. So whole. Daryl slowly withdrew himself, and discarded the condom out the window. Beth sat up, her body sore from it all. Moving to a sitting position, she noticed there was a bit of blood on her dress. “There's blood on my dress.”

Daryl blushed as she looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. She knew why it was there, she was a virgin after all, but she was hoping she could have avoided ruining her pretty little dress. She smiled though, finding she didn't care in the end, the night was perfect. Daryl pulled his pants back up as Beth slipped the straps back up her shoulder, covering her breast from his view. Doing up his shirt, he pulled her to him, her back leaning against his chest. His arm tight around her, his mouth found the back of her head, kissing her hair softly. They were quiet, as the sat there, reliving what had just happened between them. 

"I can stay like this forever." he whispered, as he looked out into the night sky. Beth didn't turn to look at him, she just dropped her head back against his shoulder interlacing their fingers together. 

"I can too.." Beth whispered back. They just sat there silently watching the night sky, not caring how late it was, that Beth needed to get back home, just lost in night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did yall think? 
> 
> Sorry I havent been updating as regularly as I been wanting to. I get ideas, then I suddenly go in a opposite direction so it takes me longer to write up to chapters til I find the best way of putting the story. 
> 
> Next chapter soon!!


	11. Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When life happens, things get pushed back. I was intending to have this out LAST night, but when your best friend calls to ask you to go to have a drink with her cause she and her man just split, you do it. lol. 
> 
> so i am sorry for it taking so long to post. Life happens. 
> 
> I also want to thank all my readers, and the people who give me great critics for my story. I take it all in. :) you guys rock.

Chapter 11

The sky was barely starting to lighten up when Daryl finally brought Beth home. They had stayed out in those hills, just sitting quietly enjoying their comforting silence, sharing small kisses. They would have a few word conversations through the night, there wasn't a need to talk. The couple just enjoyed being close and basking in the after glow of sex. 

"I'll see you later today." Daryl whispered against her lips as they kissed deeply. He found it hard to be apart from her after the night they had, he didn't want her to have to go. Beth couldn't stop giggling, as the older man kept pulling her into passionate kissed every time he made to go banish her out of the truck. Finally Beth slid out of the truck door, and hurried into the house, and up to her room when she was sure no one else was up. She didn't chance a glance back toward him, in case she found herself back into the truck with him without a second thought.

Closing the door to her room, she turned and saw herself in the mirror against her wall. Beth let out a small gasped, at the sight. Her hair was like a rat's nest on her hair, the braid was nearly fallen all the way out. There was a small bruise against her lower neck, and she blushed. The little amount of blood on her dress had dried, staining the white. She looked terrible, and she was very happy no one had seen her come in with her looking like that. She was almost sure her father would have been up been up to see her like this, before he would have had to do his morning chores. 

Slipping out of the dress, Beth started replaying the night before in her head. Her body started to warm and tingle at the thought of him burying himself inside her. She didn't think her first time would have been that amazing, she always assumed that it would have been with someone who wasn't as experienced as Daryl was. Trying to shake the warm sensations between her legs as she slipped into a new set of panties, remembering she needed to go retrieve her others before her father or anyone else found them. 

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, as Beth changed into a pair of jeans and a old faded blue tee shirt with the collar high enough to cover the bruise on her neck. Brushing the tangles out of her hair, she pulled it up into a high pony tail, braiding a few strands before making her way down the stairs and out toward the barn. She knew after a night she had, she should have been tired, but she wasn't. Sleep was no where near close to her, her brain was too busy thinking over everything, the look in his eyes, the way his muscle moved, how he felt inside her, that every kiss on her skin was like fire, and most of all, the way he told her he loved her. 

Retrieving her panties, she slipped them into her jean pocket, blushing at the spot where he had so hungrily devoured her with his tongue the previous night. She thought back at how amazing he felt, the way his tongue moved, he knew what he was doing, the idea of someone finding them, it all excited her even more. A smile played on her face as she moved toward the stabled to take Elsa on a ride before she could possibly finally sleep. Daryl never leaving her mind. 

****

Daryl pushed his way into the small cabin to see trash, and bottles everywhere. Merle was passed out face first on the ground in front of the couch, his drugs were on the coffee table causing Daryl's lip to turn up in disgust. This was exactly why he didn't want his brother back around, he hated watching him destroying his life further. Looking away, Daryl made his way to his bedroom, unlocking the door quietly. He had switched the door knob to with one with a lock knowing if he hadn't his brother would be taking over his room like he had with the rest of his cabin. 

Slipping off his clothes, Daryl remembered that Beth was still all over him. He smelled like her, he loved it. Flopping onto his bed belly first, he pulled the covers over him, and snuggled into the pillow. He was exhausted from all the events of the day before, especially with what happened that night. He hadn't wanted it to end, moving his head to the side, he stared at the empty space, imagining her laying there next to him. Daryl was able to see her hair messy from sleep and the activities they would do in the bed, her eyes would be heavy with sleep, her face peaceful. Making a note to himself, Daryl decided he needed another pillow for his bed, for her. 

Even as he made that mental note, he couldn't help but think about how surreal it was for him to have her. And mostly to actually tell her he loved her. He never had said that to another woman that wasn't family, but there he was, in the throws of passion with this beautiful blonde angel, telling her he loved her. And that she was the only one. And it was true, she was the only one for him. Beth was the only female to make him feel the way he does, how she chose him was reasons beyond him. There she was though, glowing brightly, her smile making him feel things he's never felt before. There was a strong need to take care of her, to protect her, to claim her. It was like she was made for him, and only him. 

Smirking he reached his arm out and laid it on the empty side of the bed, where his Beth should be, slipping into a deep sleep. His dreams filled with her. 

***

"Since when do you drive?" Daryl called from the porch of his cabin taking a drag of his smoke, as Beth slid out of the drivers side of her blue Ford Ranger. 

"I always been able to drive, you just never asked." Beth replied back as she walked up the porch steps to him. Daryl pulled her into a hungry kiss, his eyes scanning over her taking in a pair of short shorts, and a black and white plaid top. She traded her worn boots that day for a pair of black hiking boots. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves, framing her face with a single braid peeking from underneath. He could see the bruise he had left her right under the collar of her shirt. The complete sight of her made his pants tighten slightly. 

"Best watch yourself in there." Daryl jerked his head toward the cabin door, his voice sounded annoyed and filled with concern. "Merle's in there. Probably high."

"I think I'll be able to handle someone like Merle." Beth said confidently, knowing what to expect when it came to the eldest Dixon sibling. She had only been around him the night he showed up at Daryl's, but that one time was enough to give Beth an idea on what Merle was like. 

"No one can handle Merle." Daryl laughed, as he shook his head, flicking the loose ash off his cigarette. He casted a look over at his girl, and she only giggled, her eyes shining. He couldn't help but laugh at her confidence. Putting his smoke out in the ash tray he kept on the porch, he pulled the young woman back to him. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Beth smiled, as Daryl chuckled at this, before their lips met again, soft and gently. 

"Why looky what we have here." Merle's voice slurred causing the couple to break a part. Merle was standing at the cabin door, clearly under the influence of something. His eyes scanned Beth, a smirk playing across his lips. "So, lil girl, tell me just how you think you can handle me?"

Daryl could feel her spine stiffen under his hands when the older Dixon addressed her. He couldn't help but want to chuckle, curious as to see what was going happen. Beth only stared at Merle, who had lit his own smoke. He watched her through the thin smoke that came off the long hand rolled smoke, Beth only stared at him wide eyed, not sure how to respond. She hadn't expected him to hear her saying that. Merle only started laughing. 

"Cats got your tongue, Sugar Tits?" Merle scoffed, Daryl eyed the situation carefully, ready to intervene at any given moment. Beth's gaze narrowed, catching on what his antagonizing was trying to do. She only smiled sweetly at him, showing him he wasn't going to effect her. Merle only leered at her. "Yea, I reckon you're in over your head with statements like that, sweetheart. Best watch the pretty lil mouth of yours."

"Or what?" Beth spoke finally, turning her body to the eldest Dixon, her arms crossed. Merle stared at her as if he didn't expect her to reply, assuming she was gonna coward into Daryl and keeping her mouth shut.

"I'll show you what happens when you challenge a real man." Merle snapped back, his smoke finding its way back to his lips. Daryl eyes darkened, ready to drop Merle at a moments notice.

"Well, when I want to find out what it's like to challenge a real man, I'll just challenge Daryl here. Seeing as he's the only real man I can see at this moment." Beth shot back, Merle's eyes widen in surprise.

"You did find yourself a mouthy one here, Baby Brother. She sure has some fuckin' learning to do." Merle forced a laugh as he shook his head. Clearly getting pissed. 

"The fact that you're actually getting all worked up over what an eighteen year old has to say is actually quite entertaining." Beth giggled, which caused Daryl to laugh as well. He caught on what Beth was doing pretty quick, and was surprised Merle hadn't caught on as well.

"Little girl got jokes doesn' she?" Merle glared at her, mentally telling her he wasn't done with her yet. 

"Well, I quite like her jokes." Daryl's voice filled with laughter, Beth tossed a sweet smile toward him. 

"I'm sure she just tickles you." the sarcasm coming from the older Dixon was thick and filled with annoyances. 

"Oh, I tickle him in ways that you only wish to be tickled." Beth's statement took both men by surprise. She only smiled triumphantly as she pulled a speechless Daryl into the small cabin, leaving Merle to start laughing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best of my chapters, Beth and Merle's interaction is quite hard. I sit here most the time throwing the conversations back and forth in my head, and when my muse wants to tell me to fuck off, she does. lol. I am gonna be making up for this chapter next chapter. which I am actually writing right now, and it'll be smutty smut smut smutersons.  
> So stay tuned ^.^


	12. They're Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the smutt ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ***update*** I edited the chapter, from reading it when I woke up, with a clear mind. And I went in and made as many corrections as I could, since it was nearly one in the morning when I finished the chapter. Tired eyes dont do well with proof reading. lol. Not many changes. Im sure no one would even notice. lol.
> 
>  
> 
> ***new update*** This chapter got all fucked up, so I had to go in and fix it.....AGAIN!! :(

"That was the most ridiculous argument I have seen Merle get into." Daryl chuckled as Beth pulled them into his bedroom, knowing that would be the only place they could have privacy anymore until Merle moves out. Quietly shutting the door, Beth caught sight of the bed. As soon as Daryl woke from his slumber he had rushed out to get a few new things for his bed before it was time to see Beth. He had gotten another pillow, as well as a dark brown comforter. It no longer looked like the bed Beth had first slept in the night they had met. 

Daryl had caught her gaze and smirked, pulling her to him. "Figured since I have someone to share my bed with, better make it more comfortable. Got alot of shit from Merle about it..."

Looking up to his eyes, she smiled, and kissed him softly. She didn't think he would have done something so sweet. Pulling from him, she walked over to the bed touching the fabric of the comforter. She turned to find him standing awkwardly in his spot, watching her. He looked nervous, like he was worried she would hate the gesture. Biting her bottom lip, Beth slipped onto the bed, facing him. He stood watching her as she watched him. 

"I think its sweet." Beth spoke softly, slipping her hand to the top button of her shirt and undid it. Her eyes caught Daryl take an intake of breath as she continued to undo the buttons. A blush reached her cheeks as the top opened to show a black bra, giving him a view of her. "Maybe we should lay down.. see how we like it all..."

Daryl watched the younger woman from his spot, his pants tightening uncomfortably as his eyes roamed to her almost bare chest. He could tell by the way her eyes shined, that she was doing this on purpose. Licking his bottom lip, he moved toward her, taking in how beautiful she looked sitting on his bed. Once he reached her he stood before her, his hands running through her blonde hair as she looked up at him. Leaning down to her, Daryl took her lips with his, at first slow and gentle but soon started to heat up as their tongues danced together. Beth could feel his grip tightening through her hair as she slid the rest the top off her. Her body was already aching for him to be in her. 

A growl escaped from Daryl's lips as they pulled away. Standing straight, he undid his shirt showing off his chest and thin stomach, only he never slid the shirt off his shoulders. Beth eyes scanned over his well toned body, taking him in as he started to undo his pants. Stopping him, she pulled his hand away from his belt, her lips soon finding their away against his chest down his stomach. A groan left his lips as she kissed his stomach, her small hands finishing undoing his pants for him instead. Moving her lips away, her eyes found their way once more to his face, as she pushed his pants down, leaving him into his boxers. 

Pushing her roughly onto her back, Daryl slipped on top of her kissing her passionately. One hand was gripping her hair as he deepened the kiss, the other grabbing her covered breast. Growling once, Daryl pulled from the kiss and pulled the bra cup down, nearly tearing the under garment. His mouth found its way instantly to her already harden free nipple, and sucked on it generously, his tongue swirling. Beth gasped arching her back, his hand snaking behind her back freeing the clasps. Reluctantly pulling away from her chest, Daryl yanked the bra off her and threw it across the room, before returning to assault the opposite breast, giving it the same attention as he had the other. He grinded hard against her, his cock hard as a rock. Beth's fingers gripped his hair, as he moved his lips down her stomach. 

It wasn't long before Beth's shorts and panties were on the floor, and Daryl pulled her more onto the bed. His hands were pushing her thighs apart, giving him complete view of the blonde's naked body. His eyes roamed from her heavy eyes and slightly open mouth, to her small perky breast, down her flat stomach to a patch of blonde hair that surrounded her tight center. His cock twitched from behind the thin boxer fabric, seeing she was already very wet. His looked up toward her, her eyes heavy watching him before he started to nip at her inner thigh. She squeaked softly as he moved toward her center, she could feel his tongue tease around the area she wanted him to touch. 

Breathing in her scent, Daryl felt drunk off it as he opened her lips with two finger. His tongue slid between the open slit, teasing the quivering bud.. her juices covering his face. Beth cried out, as she bucked her hips against him. Wrapping an arm around her, Daryl pinned her as he continued to taste her with his tongue slipping a finger into her warm tightness. Beth couldn't think as his tongue did wonders to her, causing her body to tighten already nearing her first orgasm. 

"D..Daryl.." She gasped as she grabbed his hair tightly, her body already starting to cover in a light coat of sweat. She couldn't get out anymore words as she spiraled into her first orgasm when a second finger was added. Her mind was swimming as her body shook, Daryl's strong arm kept her still his tongue not giving up the attack. 

Beth's grip tightened against his hair, as he clasped his mouth over her bud and pulled it, before letting it go. Beth hips jerked at this gesture as he moved up the length of her body to kiss her, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth allowing her to taste herself. His hand stayed between her legs, curling his fingers deep into her, pressing against a sensitive spot. Her hands found their way down into his boxers, grasping him in her hands and started to pump him a few times. This caused Daryl to stop his hand movement and groan against her lips. Pulling from the kiss, he stared into her eyes, her legs wrapping around his waist, using her heels to pull off his boxers. She leaned her forehead against his, her breathing heavy with need. "Please...I need you.."

"I ain't gonna be holding back." Daryl growled as he pulled away from her, retrieving a condom from his bedside drawer. He grabbed her hand and placed it between her legs where his hand use to be. "Touch yourself while I do this..I wanna watch.."

A blush crept through Beth's whole body as she shyly moving her fingers through her soaked slit, Daryl's eyes staring at her as he slid the condom over his harden member. Yanking her hand away, Daryl didn't give her a moment to process before he was shoved deep into her, her small voice crying out loudly at the sudden intrusion. He didn't allow her to adjust to him before he was pushing hard into her, her legs tight around his waist. There was small moans and gasps coming from her as Daryl bit down onto her breast leaving a very obvious mark, his hips slamming hard against hers. He couldn't get over how tight she was, how her small body was accepting the roughness that he was showing. 

Pulling away, Daryl directed Beth to lay flat onto her stomach, and lifted her hips. He was in her once her hips were high enough to his liking. He pulled at her hair, causing her head to lift from the bed, his hips rough against her. Her hips pushed back against him as he took her harder. He was an animal, and so was she, it was wild. The cries and moans only got louder as Beth neared another release, her body tightening around him. 

"Like that?" Daryl's raspy voice met Beth's ear, as his hand planted a hard smack against Beth's flawless white bottom. Daryl couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous she was as he roughly took her. Beth only nodded, her breathing heavy. This earned another smack against her bottom. "Say it, tell me how much you like this me inside you, fuckin' you like this.."

"Oh god I love it.. I love it.. I **_FUCKIN'_** love it!!" Beth gasped as she pushed her hips back hard, her body pulling him in as she felt a stronger release then her first one. Daryl groaned behind her, as he yanked her hips hard against his, pushing harder. Holding her tightly against him, falling back against the bed, keeping himself deep inside her. His head rolled back as she spinned her hips to face him, loving the feel of her doing that around him. 

Grabbing her hips, Daryl started to move her hips against his giving Beth a rhythm. Beth quickly picked up what he was trying to get her to do, and started to move her hips against his. His mouth found its way to her breast and started to tease her with his tongue. Her hands moved under his shirt, and ran her nails down his back, feeling several raised scars under her fingers. Only she was too lost in pleasure to give her a proper reaction to his back. A sudden gasp came from her lips as Daryl stilled her hips, and started to thrust upwards into her roughly. Beth gripped his shoulders tightly, breaking the skin slightly she felt another strong release causing him still against her, the pleasure of his own orgasm playing across his face. 

Falling back against the bed, Beth gasped for air, her body still shaking. Daryl fought to catch his breath as he removed the condom, lazily tossing it onto the ground next to the bed, and found his way next to his girlfriend, and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her body shaking from after shocks of what just happened. Pulling her closer to him with one hand, he found a pack of smokes on his bedside table. As Beth cuddled into him, Daryl lit one of his smokes. They were quiet, enjoying being in each others arms before Daryl spoke. 

"Ya felt them didn' you.." Daryl's voice was low, different. Beth kept her head on his chest, staring at the door. He could feel her nod, "Do you wanna know why they are there?"

"Yea.." Beth spoke moving her head to lock eyes with him, "But I know you don' wanna talk about it, so I ain't gonna make you unless you want to. We have time."

"I love you... you know that.." Daryl's voice was still raspy, but soft. His fingers ran down a strain of hair that framed her face. 

"I love you too.." Beth whispered, finding his lips against hers. It wasn't long before Beth could feel his breathing slow, and a soft snore met her lips. She snuggled closer to him, letting sleep take her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think ;)


	13. Just Some Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like so annoyed with myself still since I didnt realize that chapter 12 was screwed up until it was up for a few hours. I fixed it but still so mad at myself.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter thirteen

 

Beth woke when she heard a loud crash and two men yelling, jolting upright from her laying position. The comforter slid off her naked form exposing her breast, as it took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in Daryl's bed, and wasn't sure how long she had been out. There was more yelling and a bit of laughter from the other side of Daryl's bedroom door. Slipping out of the bed, Beth found her shorts and panties to slip back on. Instead of grabbing her bra and plaid top, she opted to grab a tattered button down of Daryl's. She buttoned half way down, enough to cover her braless breast before making her way to the bedroom door. 

"Well well, look whose awake." Merle's laughter rang into Beth's ears as she slipped out of the room. She turned to see Merle sitting on the couch, a bottle of Fireball clutched in his hands. Daryl was standing at the door way that lead out of the cabin, his own bottle of whiskey in one hand, and his favorite smoke in the other. Both men were looking at her. "Boy was I wrong about you, little squealer."

"Shut it Merle." Daryl growled as Beth looked down blushing. She didn't think that he was gonna hear her earlier, it mortified her as the older man gave her another leering gaze. As fast as her bare feet could take her, she hurried over to Daryl. His eyes were scanning over her, before resting his eyes on his half button top she was wearing. 

"Ah now now, baby brother." Merle chuckled as he downed the rest of his whiskey. He went to stand before wobbling back into his place, already too drunk to move. Beth chanced a look at Daryl whose eyes were dark and filled with annoyance. "You bring home some barely legal pussy, goin' off and surprisin' me. For a minute you had me thinkin' you preferred cock. Thought I was gonna have to call you Baby Sister."

Beth watched Daryl look away from both her and his brother, and stared out at the trees, the bottle finding its way to his lips. The liquid burned his throat, but he savored it. Moving his arm around Beth, he yanked her to him, holding her close. He didn't reply to Merle's little comments, only continued to stare out into the darkening forest as the sun set. Beth shot the older Dixon a dirty look, she wasn't sure if what he was saying was hurting Daryl, or just making him mad. 

"Why don' you just shut the fuck up for a bit, Dixon." Beth snapped when Merle opened his mouth to say more. Daryl turned his head and looked at her as she glared at the other man. "When he says shut it, he means shut it. He doesn' need you to constantly badgerin' him."

"Beth, stay out of it.." Daryl growled out, causing her to turn her head to him, taken aback. "Ain't nothin' you gonna say to shut this fucker up."

"That's right, put the little mouth in her place." Merle yelled from the couch as he made an attempt to stand once more. This only resulted for him to trip face first onto the ground. The couple watched the older Dixon brother crawled his way to the kitchen to retrieve the unopened bottle of Fireball that rested on the counter. 

The sight was sad to watch the man, as he finally made it to the kitchen only to lean against the bottom cabinets, the bottle finally in his hand. After having trouble opening the bottle, Merle got it open and downed nearly half the bottle. The face he had made indicated the liquid had burned more than he had anticipated, but continued to drink from the bottle. It was painful for Beth to watch him sit there, mumbling as he looked through his pockets for his 'stash'. Chancing a glance to Daryl, she could see the embarrassment in his eyes, even though they were mostly covered with his hair. He only glared at Merle. 

"I think you should probably get going.." Daryl muttered taking a swig of his own bottle. He wouldn't look at her when she turned to look back to him, only to see him still watching Merle. She could see him start to recoil into himself, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen. "Don' wanna have you witness this."

She could hear Merle's mutters becoming more frantic, she casted a glance over at the other man in the room. Merle was clearly getting agitated as he couldn't find what he was looking for. Before she could register anything, Daryl had put himself between an drunken agitated Merle and herself. Merle unsteadily stood to his feet, having to use the counter to hold him up.

"WHERE IS MY SHIT?!" He screamed as he glared at the couple. His eyes landed on Beth, "Bitch, did you take my fuckin' drugs?!"

Beth felt the color leave her face, as she felt fear grip her. Daryl pushed her back until she was completely behind him. Rage shooting through his face as he answered his brother instead of her. "Fucker, she don' do that stupid shit. You fuckin' used up all your god damn shit, jus' been to fucked up to remember."

"Nah.." Merle moved forward from the counter, before having to steady himself once more on the back of a chair of the small table. His gray eyes were looking murderous and scary as they never wavered from the young blonde. "..Nah, baby brother, the lil bitch took my shit! And I want it back."

He steadied himself to launch himself toward Beth. Beth screamed as Daryl slammed himself against his brother to get him away from her. Merle was relentless, his fist connected with Daryl's cheek, before receiving a blow in the nose from Daryl. Beth backed away into a corner, screaming for them to stop, tears falling down her eyes.

"Stop please!" She knew it was falling on deaf ears, as the men scrapped in the middle of the cabin. She didn't know how to react, she knew better than to try and break up a fight between two grown drunken men, she still couldn't help but feel helpless. "This isn' gonna help!"

Since Daryl wasn't anywhere near drunk as Merle was, he was able to over power his older brother. Soon Merle was on the ground, Daryl on top of him, punching him over and over. This only caused Beth to scream louder for him to stop, but all Daryl saw was red. He wasn't about to let Merle man handle his Beth, cause he smoked and snorted all his drugs up. Not even his own brother was an exception for his need to protect what was his. 

"Daryl, you're gonna kill him! Stop!" Beth cried out, as she finally took action. She ran over to the two men, not caring if she was hit in the process, and slammed her small frame into Daryl, the couple toppled off a now unconscious Merle. As if a natural reaction, Daryl went to go throw a fist at whoever had attacked him from behind, but stopped realizing it was Beth. She was crying, staring at him with so much fear. Daryl dropped his fist, before surveying his brother laying bloodied face on the ground. 

"Fuck..." Daryl whispered in shock, before his anger was getting the best of him. He glared at the blonde before him as he stood to his feet.. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Daryl..." Beth was taken back by his reaction. She was confused to why Daryl's rage was directed toward her. 

"You fuckin' heard me!" Daryl's voice was different. Loud, scary... nothing like how she was use to him talking to her. "Go home to your perfect fuckin' life. Go back home to your mommy and Daddy. Get the fuck out of my cabin NOW!"

Beth fought the tears as she sat there. She couldn't move, she was frozen in shock and fear. Daryl growled as he grabbed her by the wrist yanking her up. He pushed her out of the cabin. He didn't care if she was barefoot, and all she had on was her shorts, and his plaid shit. He had to get her away from him and Merle. He looked over regretfully over at his beaten brother, expecting to have his face as bloody once his brother came to. Merle and him had always scrapped, but never had they done what Daryl had just did to his brother. 

"What the fuck Daryl!" Beth finally screamed as pushed him back, her small frame in the door way. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her, when it was Merle who started it, "Out of the fuckin' both of us, _I'm_ the one you're kicking out?!"

"He's my brother!" Daryl snarled back, towering over her, as the next words came out low and menacing "You're just some girl I met at a bonfire."

The words stabbed through Beth's chest as she stared at Daryl shocked. She couldn't speak again, and she didn't bother fighting the tears. Daryl knew in that moment, he had messed up, regretting the words as the came out. He hadn't meant it, she wasn't just some girl. She was Beth, his Beth. Before he could speak, Beth slapped him as hard as she could, tears now streaming down her face. She was shattered, never had she thought she would hear him saying anything like that. Turning away, she ran for her truck, not caring if she was barefoot. Jumping into her truck, she wiped the tears from her face as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. 

The truck roared to life, as Daryl went to stop her. Dirt flew as she spun out of the dirt drive way, and sped down the road. Daryl kept running after her, until she sharply turned onto the main road. Falling to his knees, he could feel his own tears welding in his eyes. Casting a look down, he stared at the ground. His breathing was coming out in short gasps, and he felt defeated. All cause of Merle and his drugs. Slamming his already bloodied fists into the ground, he yelled her name as loud as he could. 

***

Beth didn't care if she was speeding as she tore down the empty country road toward the Greene family farm. Tears streaming down her face as she slammed on the brakes of her car, almost causing her to lose control. She screamed as she slammed her fists against her steering wheel. The words ringing in her ears, over and over. Trying to wipe her tears away, she found herself needing her sister, she needed Maggie. Pulling out her cell phone from the small compartment she kept it in when she drove her truck, she dialed her sisters familiar number. 

"Hello? Beth, are you okay?" Maggie's frantic voice met Beth's ears after the first two rings. Beth couldn't stop herself as she cried into the phone. "Where are you?! What happened?"

"I'm. .I'm in my truck... on the side of the road.." Beth's voice was small, as she fought to stop the tears so she could speak clearly. 

"Where exactly? I'll be right there." Beth could hear her sister grabbing her keys. She briefly spoke to, what Beth assumed was, Glenn before reverting her attention to her younger sister. "Where are you?"

"I'm just two miles north, by town.." 

"Stay there.. I'll be right there." there was a small click from Maggie's end, indicating she hung up. Beth dropped her cell onto her lap, leaning her head against the steering wheel, fresh tears falling. 

It wasn't long until Maggie had pulled up, and ran to the parked truck. Yanking the drivers side open, Beth felt herself be pulled into a strong hug. The young girl sobbed, tears no longer coming, as the sisters held each other. 

"I was just some girl.." Beth whispered finally, causing Maggie to pull away and look at her younger sister. "I was just some girl he met..."

"Oh, Bethy.." Maggie's voice was soft, caring. She noticed that her sister was barefoot and in a old torn up shirt, not what she had left the house in. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"He and his brother were drinkin'.. nothing to bad..." Beth spoke softly, as she looked down. Her voice was cracking, barely able to find the words to explain the events that had transpired, "His brother... his brother was bein' stupid like always. Accused me of stealin' his drugs.... Daryl and him got into it, and Daryl nearly killed him... I had to pull him off Merle... That's when he told me to leave...and that I was some girl..."

Maggie didn't speak, she only pulled her sister into a tight hug. She was angry, so very angry at the Dixon brothers, especially Daryl. He shouldn't have brought _her_ sister around the people like Merle Dixon. She wasn't sure if she should've asked, what she did next but she had to know. "Beth where's boots, and your shirt?"

Beth looked up at her sister, as if scared to answer. She hadn't realized she was still in Daryl's torn up shirt, and her shoes were still on his bedroom floor. She had left in such wave of hurt and anger that she completely forgot to retrieve her items. Lifting the shirt to her nose, she could smell Daryl's scent and it shot a mixture of calmness with hurt through her body. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her sister. "They're in Daryl's room... I didn't get a chance to grab 'em as he pushing me out of his cabin."

"Beth... You didn'...did you.." Maggie didn't need to hear her answer, she knew her sister better than she knew Glenn or herself. Rage shot through Maggie, as Beth nodded slowly. She wanted to castrate this man for touching her sister like that, but she could only stare at her sister disappointed, "Oh Beth.." 

"He told me he loved me.." Beth laugh was dry and empty. It was the oldest trick in the book, and Beth felt use. She couldn't believe she found herself doubting his words. She had felt the love pouring out of him as he had said the words, his touch told her, and his eyes was filled with so much love and happiness. It made Beth wonder if she was only imagining all the signs, and that she was some niave teenage girl. "I believed him.." 

"Maybe he does.." Maggie spoke, thinking back on how the man would look at her sister when he was at the farm with them all. He looked at her the same way that their father would look at Beth's mother, and Maggie hadn't wanted to admit that she was able to see the love coming from the man who had taken her little sister's heart. But seeing her sister sitting in her truck, hurt and near broken, she started to question what she saw, "Maybe he doesn', but Beth, you can' just jump into bed with someone jus' cause he told ya he loved you."

Beth was quiet, mulling over what her sister had said. She just sighed, "I wanted to. I wanted him to be my first.. I wanted him to be my last... Hell I don' even know if we're through or not.. With Jimmy, it was clear, but with Daryl.. I don' know..."

"Come on, lets get you home. We'll talk more after you slept on it more." Maggie whispered as she cupped her sisters face, smoothing a strains of hair that stuck out, "Move over, I'm driving. I'll have daddy take me tomorrow to get my car."

Beth nodded, moving without protest, as Maggie hurried to lock up her own car. Sliding next into the drivers side Maggie gave her sister a weak smile. They drove in silence, Beth leaning her head against the passenger window. Maggie shot a couple of glances of to her sister.

"Hey.." Maggie spoke softly, smiling at her sister. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mag." Beth whispered back looking over to her sister, who gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Everything will work out. Give it a couple days." Maggie's words though fell on deaf ears as Beth stared back out the window, her mind wandered to Daryl. She wondered if he was as torn up as she was, or if what he said was true....that she _**was**_ just some girl to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So alot happens in this chapter. How do you guys feel about what all happened? Do you think Daryl will be able to come back from what he said? What about Merle? Do you think the brothers could make up from this? How you think Daryl should go about making up back up to Beth? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Been working on this all morning ^.^ 
> 
> I don't think I could push out a chapter a day like I had promised, life doesn't let me like it use to. lol. I will promise to try and get one out every other day if I can't post everyday. :) Let me know what yall think


	14. The Calm After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to PassthePornTea.

Chapter fourteen

 

It had been a week since she had seen or spoken to Daryl. He hadn't called or come by, and Beth was starting to think they were over. This broke her heart to think that she would never get to see Daryl Dixon again. She had been sleeping his shirt that she still. It had smelled of him, but Beth found it wasn't a comfort as she had thought. It kept her awake at night, missing him, desperate for his touch. After tossing and turning for hours, Beth would just give up on sleep all together. 

From the day that they met, Daryl and Beth never went a day without talking or seeing each other. And here she was a week later, with no word from him. She was losing hope, and pages in her notebook everyday as she would just write down everything she felt. Maggie had never mentioned to anyone about the night a week ago. She had managed to get Beth into the Greene Family Home without anyone seeing her tear stained face and missing clothing. That night she stayed in Beth's room, comforting her younger sister and listen to her talk. If it wasn't for Maggie, Beth wasn't sure how she would gotten through the days without her. 

"Still nothing?" Maggie asked as the sisters took the trail down the woods by their house on horseback. Beth started to hate to ride Elsa without someone with her to keep her thoughts off Daryl, though it didn't help. He was all she thought about, and Maggie knew this. 

"No, but I haven' tried callin' either..." Beth replied softly as she stared ahead of them. It was true, she hadn't tried to get a hold of him in that week either. She was scared to try and contact him. "What if he's waiting for me to make the first contact?"

"Then I'd say that's pretty damned stupid on his part." Maggie's voice was fighting to not show her anger toward the older man. "I think out of either of you. That bastard needs to apologize to _you_ , and he is the one who will be contacting you first. You contactin' him first will just cause you to lose some respect for yourself."

"You're right... I'm just let the cards fall where they may." Beth said after a minute of thinking it over. She looked up to the sky, the leaves shading them from the hot summer sun, "Maybe this was what I get for thinkin' that he was my way of breaking free from my little bubble." 

"Hey, there are other ways to break free. Dating a man a lot older than you, may have been the first crack." Maggie smiled as Beth looked over to her, as they turned the horses onto a different trail that lead back to the farm. Beth smiled back at her, not sure if what her sister said made her feel better, but she knew that Maggie was right. Maggie was always right in the end. There was a comforting silence between the sisters for a ways, each enjoying the scenery. "You really love 'im?"

"Yea." Beth said simply, biting at her bottom lip. She looked over at her sister, before nodding. "I really do."

"Then don' give up hope." Maggie smiled once more at her younger sister.

Beth urged Elsa to move ahead of her sister, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She was torn up inside, she missed him. Maggie had been right, she wasn't going be the one who would be came back first. Closing her eyes for a moment, she fought the single tear threatening to fall. She wasn't going cry that day, she wasn't going cry anymore. 

****

Daryl sped down the dirt road back toward his cabin, gnawing at his thumb, deep in thought. After all that happened that night Daryl had gathered whatever hunting gear he could find, and had started to pack his truck. He didn't want to touch any of the alchohol in the cabin since that was what fueled the fire to the events that had transpired, he just had to get away. Merle had started to come too when he had finished loading the truck. 

Before Merle was able to react, Daryl had grabbed him by his collar and yanked him from the cabin. He pushed him toward his motorbike, yelling for Merle to get out, and to stay away until he got his shit straight. The brothers had exchanged words, before Merle sped off on his bike, and Daryl in his truck. He drove a couple of hours away, before deciding to go as far into a set of woods as he could, his crossbow in hand. 

He stayed out there for days, hunting, fighting to keep his mind off of how much he had hurt Beth. He hadn't meant those words, not a single word, when he told her she was 'just some girl'. Daryl knew he was an asshole, but he never felt like a bigger one than his brother, even his father, as he did at then. She didn't deserve what she had gotten, but he had to get her away. Beth deserved better than some redneck with a drugged up older brother in tow. And still no matter how hard he tried, how many deer or boars he caught and skinned, he still found himself thinking about her. Nothing but her. 

"What the hell?" Daryl shifted in his seat as a tan Mercury that was parked in front of his cabin came into view. There woman sitting on the steps of his porch, as he drove up he saw that it was Maggie. She was sitting there patiently, watching him as he pulled up. There was a lump in his throat, not sure what to expect from the eldest Greene sister. As he got out of the truck Maggie rose from her spot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Maggie said bluntly, there was a small crack in her voice, clearly showing she was fighting to not yell at him. Daryl made his way to the back of his truck to pull out all his hunting gear and the buck he had caught for himself. 

"How the hell did you know where I lived?" Daryl called from the back of the truck, not intentionally ignoring her statement.

"I got it from one of Beth's journals." She had made her way over to the older man. She watched him carefully as he looked over at her before busying himself with unloading the truck. "She doesn' know I'm here."

"You come to beat my ass or somethin'?" Daryl asked moving his hunting gear to the porch beside her. "Come here to tell me how much of a worthless piece of shit I am? About how I fucked up the one good thing in my life? How I don' deserve her?"

"No...Well yes." Maggie was taken back by his straightforwardness , as she watched him carry the buck to an old wooden table on the side of the cabin. She followed him as he continued to busy himself with skinning it before cutting up the meat to package away. 

"Don' bother. Cause I already know." Daryl growled, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. Maggie stood there watching him as he worked. "I know I fucked up."

"Where have you been the last few days? She's been waiting to hear from you." Maggie knew her sister was going kill her for doing this, but she had to go talk to this man. 

"Been out in the woods...huntin'.. had to get away..." Daryl muttered as he looked over his shoulder at her. 

"And all you caught was one deer?" Maggie had to fight back a laugh, crossing her arms. Beth had gloated he was a good hunter, so she had found it hard to believe that he was out there all that time for one buck. 

"Nah, sold the rest to a couple of different places a couple of towns over." Daryl turned back to the buck. "Listen, I know you didn' come here to chit chat like your doin' now, so get on with it! Tear into me, God knows I deserve it."

"Do you love her?" Maggie's question surprised him, causing him to turn around fully to look at her. He stared at her as if he didn't hear her correctly. "Do you love her?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Daryl replied. He advanced slowly on Maggie, as she stood her ground. They were near the same height, Daryl beating her at least by two inches. Daryl stared at her making sure she couldn't break eye contact. "Of course I do. I ain't some dirty old redneck who just wanted to get his kicks with some virgin. I ain't my brother. She ain't some girl, she is so much more than that.." 

Maggie stood there shocked, as Daryl kept eye contact with her. His eyes were easier to read then Beth's ever were, and Maggie saw it all. The hurt, the embarrassment, the pain, the regret, and the truth. She knew she had to come and see it for herself. She didn't know what to expect when she had found the page with Daryl's address, Maggie just knew she had to come to speak to this man. 

"Then why did I find her crying in her truck on the side of the road. Over you!" Maggie caught her composure quickly as she fired back. "Tell me? Why did I have to find my baby sister like that? She told me what happened, she told me about your brother. Why was he the one who got to stay?"

"He didn'!" Daryl snapped, as he turned away. "I almost killed my own brother to protect her. I told him to get out too. Wasn' about to leave him in this cabin alone when I ain't home."

"And what about my sister? Did she deserve what she got?" 

"Beth deserves better than me..." Daryl grunted, Maggie didn't reply, she only just stood there as Daryl busied himself back with his buck. "She don' deserve to have some redneck asshole with a bigger asshole for a brother. She deserves more."

There was defeat in his voice, Maggie could hear it as he spoke starting to sympathize with the man. It had been as clear as day that he was hurting as much as her sister was. Maggie felt like a bitch for jumping to conclusions about Daryl Dixon. He tried to keep up his tough guy appearance, but his anguish showed through in his voice and eyes. 

"You wanna beer?" Daryl's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked at him as he made his way to the front of the cabin, wiping his bloodied hands with a rag he produced. 

"Uh, sure." Maggie replied surprised by the offer. She had gotten him all wrong, he wasn't just some redneck who was out to play with her sister's heart. She felt terrible for showing up, fully intending to tear into him. Daryl reappeared with two beers in his hands. He took his cigarette lighter and popped the cap off Maggie's handing it to her. "Thanks..."

"Don' mention it." He opened his own bottle and took a big swig. "Might as well have a beer while you're here. Don' wanna be rude."

Maggie leaned against the cabin, watching him carefully as she sipped at her. She was able to see what Beth meant when she said he was a sweetheart despite his rough appearance. Maggie found she was actually liking this man, he was someone who she would want for her younger sister. His age was still an issue that the eldest Green sibling had to get use to, and she was gonna try hard to. He loved her sister, and he was hurting as much as she was. Maggie didn't want either to hurt anymore. 

"Tonight's mine and Glenn's last night before heading back to Atlanta in the morning." Maggie spoke after a long silence, Daryl had long gone back to his work and had grunted to show he was listening. "We're taking Beth to the pizza parlor in town. Armando's Pizzeria? Its not hard to miss. Its the only pizza place in town."

"Yea? And?" 

"Well I'm invitin' you to come." Maggie watched him as he looked at her, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he had invited her right at first, but as the words sunk in he felt defensive. 

"Why you doin' this?" Daryl had to ask, out of the whole Greene family, Maggie had by far been the coldest and the least welcoming. She was the one who showed her distaste for him dating Beth, and here she was inviting him to pizza as some sort of double date. "You don' like me, and I know you sure as hell don' like me bein' with Beth. Why would you invite me?"

"You haven' seen her this past week. She puts up a brave face in front of everyone, but when she thinks no one's lookin'.. she gets this look in her eyes." Maggie spoke slowly, fiddling with the bottle empty bottle still in her hands. "She loves you and she's hurtin'. I think the only way to stop it, is you. So I'm gonna try and help you both. We're gonna be there at seven thirty. If you don' show, then I tried. I do hope you show though."

Daryl looked away as he thought about Beth. He missed her, and felt empty without her there next to him. She made him feel important, giving his life a better meaning. He wanted her back, he wanted her back in his arms... back in his life. He thought back on how beautiful she had looked when she slept next to him earlier that week. She looked like an angel with her hair sprawled across the pillow he had gotten just for her. He wanted to wake up to her looking like that. Maggie had shown she had been willing to help him get Beth back. He wasn't sure how Beth would react to him showing up out of the blue after a week of silence, but he had to at least try. 

"Alright...I'll be there." Daryl spoke finally. "I doubt she wants to see me."

"You'd be surprised, Dixon." Maggie replied as she gave him a wide smile as she made her way back to her car. "I'll see you at seven-thirty then."


	15. Find Your Own Way of Sayin' It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post. Work has been rediculous, and i have been so busy. I mostly been writing this in notebooks on my breaks at work, or when Im not near my computer. 
> 
> But here it is. I struggled with the chapter, so I hope its good. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your patients

Chapter fifteen

Something was up, Beth was able to tell by the way her sister was acting. No one else seemed to have noticed Maggie's attitude changing after her strange disappearance and reappearance earlier that day, only Beth had. Maggie had done something, and Beth wasn't exactly sure what it was. It had became very clear when she had insisted to help the younger Greene get ready for going out that night. Beth chose to not voice her suspicions to her sister, knowing she won't get a proper answer. She only hoped that she wouldn't regret whatever Maggie had planned. 

A little before seven-thirty Maggie, Glenn, and her arrived to the small pizza parlor. It wasn't as busy as Beth had expected as she found a booth more toward the back of the place as the older couple went to order their pizza and drinks. Beth fidgeted with her fingers once she was seated, waiting for her sister and Glenn to get back to the table. She let her mind wander while she pulled out her small notepad and pen. She started to jot down nonsense to keep her occupied. Glenn and Maggie were back to the table not long after that. 

"Why did you get three beer mugs?" Beth asked as Maggie sat a pitcher of beer down with three mugs. Glenn had Beth's ice tea in his hands, which he handed to her. The couple took a seat across the table, as Beth stared curiously at her sister. Glenn looked over to Maggie, who was busying herself with pouring herself some beer. Beth's eyes flashed over to him, he knew what Maggie was up to it was clear, but he didn't say anything, just sat there waiting for Maggie to answer. "Maggie, is there someone else comin'?"

"I got cheese pizza, extra cheese. Just how you like it, Bethy." Maggie tried to change the subject as she sipped at her beer, looking everywhere but toward her sister. 

"Mag.. you should probably tell her." Glenn said casually, taking a drink of his own beer he had just poured.

"Tell me what?" Beth asked, as Maggie finally looked over at her sister. She still didn't say anything. "Maggie, whose comin'?"

"I had to." Maggie said simply, and Beth's eyes widen. "I found out where he lived through one of your journals, and went over to talk to him. I hated seein' you like you have been the past week..."

"You invited him?" Beth could barely speak, she knew Maggie had been up to something, but she didn't know that her sister had this planned. "Why.."

" 'Cause he loves you." Maggie smiled, as she looked up over Beth's shoulder. Turning her head to look behind her to see the person who just entered the parlor. Beth's heart slammed against her chest, as her eyes widened. Daryl stood awkwardly, scanning the room until his eyes landed on Beth's. 

Beth couldn't tear her gaze from the man as he made his way over toward them. He had on his least torn up pants, his plaid shirt was clean and the sleeves were missing showing off his strong arms. Beth took notice that he wasn't wearing his angel winged leather vest, and his shoes were clean. As he drew closer, she could see his facial scruff was scruffier, and his hair was messy and still in his eyes. He looked gorgeous. 

"Hey.." Daryl grunted once he got to the table. His eyes now looking away from Beth, as he stood awkwardly at the table.

"Hey man." Glenn greeted him when Beth wouldn't speak, extending his arm over the table to shake Daryl's hand. He looked down at it, before finally clapping his hand into the younger mans, and shook it. Beth could only stare at him, as he stood there awkwardly. "Have a seat."

Glenn's statement brought Beth back from her shocked state, moving into further the booth, it gave room for Daryl to sit. He flopped down without another word, his thumb instantly finding its way to his mouth to be chewed on. It was clear he was feeling very uncomfortable, and out of place. He turned his head slightly to look at Beth, who was now looking away from him, her own nail between her teeth. Neither weren't sure what to say to the other. It took everything in Beth to scoot more into him, feeling his warmth against her, but she decided against it. Daryl's body was stiff, almost ready to bolt any minute if she was to even graze him with her finger. The other couple noticed the awkwardness. 

"Here, have a beer." Maggie spoke as she poured Daryl his own mug of beer. Sliding it to him, she tried to smile warmly at him, to ease the tension. Daryl only nodded his thanks, before taking his hand away from his mouth to take the beer. "We got an extra cheese pizza comin'. Hope you're hungry."

"Yea, I can eat." Daryl grunted, his hands now playing with his beer mug. He felt like a fish out of water with the young group he was with. Beth shooting him glances every so often wasn't helping either, while Glenn and Maggie held the conversation until the pizza was brought to them. 

"Thank you for comin'." Beth spoke softly, as she picked at her pizza. She could see from the corner of her eye, him stopping mid drink of his second beer. She chanced a look, to see him looking at her, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. 

"Don' mention it. Thank your sister for invitin' me." Daryl said casually, causing a small smile to form on Beth's face. Seeing her smile brightened his world once again, but it was short lived when he saw the smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew she was still hurt from their argument and his disappearance. They were going to have to discuss what had happen sooner or later. 

As they finished their meal, Daryl decided to go out for a smoke, letting them know he would be back. Pushing through the parlors doors, he felt the summer breeze hit his face. The warmth was refreshing, as he lit his cigarette, breathing in the harsh smoke. He walked farther onto the sidewalk, closer to his truck that was parked almost right in front of the parlor. Taking this moment, Daryl started to try and figure out what he was going to say to her when he got the chance. He wasn't good at words, nor apologizes, he never was. Looking up to the sky, Daryl didn't notice the door opening behind him. 

"Hey.." Beth's voice pulled him from his thoughts, causing him to turn toward her. Now that she was standing, Daryl was able to take everything in, hoping this wasn't his imagination. Beth stood there awkwardly her arms wrapped around her waist, her hair was down in soft waves and her top fell off one shoulder. Her blue eyes shined in the twilight, as she watched him. 

"Hey.." Daryl grunted looking down at his smoke. He turned away from her to continue to watch the sky darken. He was able to still feel her eyes on him, as he took another drag. 

"Where have you been?" Her question was simple, her voice was calm and collective. It stung Daryl at how calm her voice was, expecting her to start screaming at him then and there. 

"Went huntin'." He replied, not giving anything more than that. Her gaze was burning a hole into his back. He flicked the cigarette butt away from him, his thumb now replacing it between his teeth. He turned his head toward her, feeling like a child being scolded for something he had done. 

"Why did you come tonight?" Her voice didn't change as Daryl watched her come closer to him. She had him locked into her eyes, pulling him in. He stayed silent, the words not forming as she looked deep into his eyes. He felt like she was staring right through him, finding her own answers. It was Beth, who broke the contact first, her voice filled with more emotion. "Why are you here, Daryl? I thought you made it perfectly clear what I was to you."

"Nah.." Daryl shook his head, casting his eyes down to the ground. He wasn't sure what to say after that, he hadn't prepared anything more to say. Chancing a glance toward the young woman before him, her eyes now on him, her hair falling into her face.

"What does that mean?" Her voice cracked slightly, fighting to keep calm. He could see so many different emotions flashing in her wide blue eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them all. 

"Means I didn' mean it!" Daryl growled, as he moved toward her only to watch her take a step back. She didn't trust herself to get any closer to him, even with the rejection in his eyes piercing daggers through her. She could see she had hurt him by the one movement. 

"If you didn' mean it... then why did you say it in the first place?" Beth couldn't look at him anymore, afraid she would start crying if she continued. Daryl could feel himself growing annoyed with Beth. 

"How else was I gonna get you away?" Daryl snapped as he grabbed her upper arm, making her look at him. Before he realized what was going on, he was very close to her, words spilling from him. "You shouldn' even like someone like me! Someone so fucked in the head, with some prick for a brother. You don' need to be around people like us. Look at you, you deserve so much more than me. I was tryin' to protect you... I beat the livin' fuck out of my brother to keep him from attacking _you_. You ain't just some girl..."

Beth couldn't move as he finally backed away, both knowing he didn't need to continue. Watching him with shocked eyes, she saw him scoff at her lack of response. Shaking his head, he turned away from her making his way toward the drivers side of his truck. Hearing him yank the truck door open, Beth finally regained control over her body. 

"What about Merle? What happened to him?" Beth spoke as she followed him. He stood there for a moment, about to get into the truck. She was right next to him when she heard him sigh. 

"He's gone. I sent him packin'." Daryl shrugged, not giving her the satisfaction of looking at her. He didn't like the way he felt, he didn't like the hurt, or the anger toward his angel. If she was still his angel after all this is over. "Told him to not come back til he got his shit straight."

"For good?" The question only made Daryl laugh bitterly. 

"Merle's never gone for good. He's like herpes, he always comes back." Daryl looked up at her, a smile starting to play on his face when he saw her giggle softly at his comment. He looked away and shut the truck door, and turned to her. "I came tonight, cause I had to see you. Its been hell this past week with you just bein'... _gone_."

"I didn' go anywhere. You did." Beth moved her hand to touch his arm. She was able to feel him stiffen from her touch, trying to keep from jerking away. Moving closer to him, she moved her hand to his cheek, keeping his eyes on her. "I wasn' the one who wanted me to leave. I didn' have any intentions on leaving, no matter how bad it got. I don' care what kind of life you had, I don' care that you have Merle Dixon as your brother, I don' care if you are rich, or poor. I wasn' gonna leave. It was all you, and it's up to you.. to make this right."

The words drifted over him, sinking deep into his skin. Her voice was soft, reaching straight through his heart, pulling him from the darken shadows he lived in for years. He became aware how close they were, the places where her hand were burned. He was growing desperate to touch her more, but he had to make it right first. 

"I ain't good at apologizin'." Daryl's voice was very audible, he was losing the words. He wanted more than anything to pull her to him, feeling her lips crash against his. But he refrained from it, fearing he will scare her away, something he didn't want to happen. 

"Then find your own way of sayin' it." Beth whispered, feeling his arms start to timidly snake around her when she moved closer to him. She couldn't stop herself anymore, her body automatically went to him, finding the familiar safety of his arms. She didn't want to play this game anymore, she wanted it over and for them to move on to patching their relationship. 

"My own way, huh?" Daryl grunted, racking his brain for an idea, trying to find the right one. Beth only smiled softly, before lifting her heels slightly to capture his lips softly. Not giving Daryl a chance to return the kiss Beth pulled away, freeing herself from his arms. 

"I'll be inside. Come back in when your ready." Beth turned away from him, and made her way back into the parlor. Leaving Daryl to stand there, lost in his own thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Daryl will be able to make it up to her? what was your reaction to this whole chapter?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I am gonna try and get another chapter out in a day or so.


	16. Note for 21/04

I thought I would post a note, to let everyone know that chapter sixteen was suppose to be out yesterday, but I scrapped almost the WHOLE chapter and started rewriting it. This weekend was easter, 4/20, and ontop of it all my best friends birthday, ontop of having to work almost the entire weekend. And as I was typing this note, I found out a friend's significant other (who I use to work with) passed away from a heart attack. So these last few days have been very busy, fun, and now heartbreaking. 

So let me apologize in advance for the huge delay, I didn't realize that I was gonna not have alot of time, and then scrapping like 95% of the chapter will be pushing it farther. Im trying working on it as we speak. So keep an eye out later tonight or tomorrow morning. Again sorry for the delay, and sorry if you hoped this was a chapter. I felt I needed to let you guys know, and Im working to get it out. I, thank every single one of you who read this, love it, kudos it, and comment it. You all helped my self esteem when it comes to writing so much. 

Keep on Rocking (i kept trying to say Ricking...so keep on ricking too ;))


	17. Belong In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support and kind words. You all make my day every time I see your comments. You all are the best Its out later than I intended, but I got it out.
> 
>  
> 
> Smut warnings ahead. I thought I would let you all know. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter sixteen

"Where are we?" Beth couldn't help but ask curiously as Daryl put his truck into park in a wooded area. It was the same place he had gone to get away earlier that week. The previous night after their talk, he had came back into the parlor only to tell her to be ready early in the morning. Dressed comfortable, and prepared to be walking in the woods.

"Came out here a few days ago. Real peaceful. Full of wild life." Daryl replied as they climbed out of the truck. He wasn't all to sure how she would feel about this idea that had popped into his head suddenly the night before. She had told him to make it up in his own way instead of a plain apology, and this was going to be his way of doing so. 

"What are we doin' out here?" Beth asked as she surveyed the woods, listening to Daryl pull out a couple of items he had in the bed of his truck. There was a small breeze blowing through the trees, the morning sun shining through, everything green, almost untouched. Feeling a light tap on her elbow, Beth turned to look at Daryl, only to have his Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow pushed into her hands. Her eyes were wide.

"Gonna teach ya how to track." He said starting to bite at his thumb. "Teach you a few things, show you something I love to do."

A sudden feeling of insecurity shot through him, worried she was going to hate the idea. He started doubting if he should have even brought her there in the first place, as he watched her look over the heavy crossbow in her hands. She had never held something like this before, it was a beautiful weapon. A smile spread across her face as she lifted the crossbow up, Daryl swiftly moving out of the way to avoid getting shot on accident. Blushing she lowered the cross bow, and her smile still on her face. 

"Lets get to it then!" Her excitement put a small smile on Daryl's face. There was a shot of relief, feeling he had made the right choice. 

"First lets work on holdin' the damn thing." Daryl let out a chuckle as he turned her away from him. He moved her to show her how to hold it properly. "Might be a bit heavy at first. You're gonna feel a bit of a burn in your arms. Lets go, maybe you can snag me a squirrel or a rabbit."

Daryl instructed her as they descended into the woods, explaining to her how tracking worked. They were quiet mostly, Beth trying to pay close attention to her surroundings, following Daryl's careful instructions as they moved deeper into the forest. 

"Are we close?" Beth asked as she surveyed the woods, the crossbow heavy in her hands as she held it how he had shown her. He was close behind her, watching her carefully. 

"Almost done." He kept close, he knew there was a deer nearby, not for her to kill, but to let her see the beauty he sees when he's out there. 

"How do you know?" 

"The signs are all there. Just gotta know how to read them." He smirked at her million questions. He wanted her to find the answers herself, not rely on him to tell her. 

"What are we tracking?"

"You tell me." He watched her as she looked at the ground before them carefully. Her eyes widened suddenly in excitement. 

"Something came through here!" She spoke happily as she continued to survey her surroundings carefully. "A deer?" 

Daryl nodded, as she smiled smugly. "I'm getting good at this."

Daryl couldn't help but smile as they came to a small opening between a group of trees. Quietly he lifted his hand to lower the crossbow Beth was still holding up. The sun shined through the trees bathing a beautiful doe grazing on the other side of the opening. Beth took a sharp intake of breath as her gaze fell upon the animal. She had never seen anything so breath taking, and beautiful. Daryl's gaze was on her though, watching her as carefully. He couldn't help but notice how at perfectly at home she looked out in the woods with him. Her clothes were already dirty from tripping over herself several times at first, leaving twigs through her messy pony tail. Strands of her blond hair was sticking out around her face, making her look wild and completely gorgeous. He wanted nothing more than to grab her tangled mess of hair, and pull her to him.

"So, what shall we track now?" Beth asked as he nudged her in a different direction from where they were going. Her smile made him feel like he had made the right choice to bring her out there with him. She had an eagerness to learn, an excitement that filled him with pride. His crossbow was huge against her small hands, but he found he liked it quite a bit. He was able to see them out there more often, hunting and tracking together. 

"What do you see?" Daryl couldn't get the smile that was playing on his face to go away, her smile was contagious. Beth turned and surveyed the area before moving slowly through the trees once more, trying to walk quietly. Daryl followed her closely, quickly surveying the area all while keeping an eye on her. 

After a few unsuccessful leads, Daryl finally stopped her to rest for a moment. Beth leaned against one of the nearby trees, gently resting the crossbow beside her. Taking a water he handed her, she took an eager gulp of the water not realizing how thirsty she was. It was getting hotter as the hours went on, and she found herself covered in sweat. Handing the water bottle back to Daryl, she smiled as he watching him take a drink of his own. 

"Thank you for invitin' me." Beth spoke after a few minutes of silence. It was her turn to watch him as he scanned the area, causing a small smile play on her face. "I'm havin' a lot of fun."

"No problem." He kept a fair distance from her, his eyes never landing on her. If he had looked at her, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from taking her into his arms right then and there. 

"Watching out for Zombies?" Beth giggled as Daryl turned to look at her, a blush playing on his cheeks. Beth couldn't help but giggle at how attentive he was to his surroundings. She thought it was cute that he was like that. 

"Ya never know," Daryl couldn't help but let out a small laugh with her, finally closing the space between them. "If there was, I'd be protectin' what's mine."

"And that's me?" The smile that never left Beth's face, only got wider as Daryl placed a hand on her hip once he was in front of her. He looked down, nodding shyly, he still wasn't able to put many things into words. Feeling her arms snake around his neck, Daryl finally looked at her. His hair was getting longer, covering his eyes. He was needing a haircut soon. "But you never know, it might you who needs the protecting."

What she had said was sinking in slowly, and Daryl knew she wasn't meaning physically. He was very capable of taking care of himself, but they both knew he would need someone to keep his sanity, saving him from himself. She was that someone in every way. Her fingers lightly brushed away the hair from his eyes, before lightly running her fingers down his cheek. Daryl could feel the warms her finger tips left, feeling it spread over him as he picked a couple of twigs from her hair. Beth blushed, as he smoothed the hair down after retrieving the last of the small branches from her hair. 

His eyes moved to her lips, that were slightly parted as she looked up at him. Daryl's mind went back to the first night they met, and could feel the same intensity shooting through them as it had that night. She had an innocence to her then, and now here she was, still with some innocence to her, though Daryl knew better now. Gripping her hair in his hands Daryl couldn't stop himself anymore, closing the gap between their lips, in a slow tentative kiss. Beth almost automatically deepened the kiss, lightly playing with his tongue with her own. 

They were lost in the kiss, their surroundings just melted away around them. Beth felt his hand move from her hair to her backside, before grabbing it tightly to lift her. Wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, he pressed her up against the tree, running his hands from her bottom to her hips. She was able to feel his want of her through their layers of clothes, earning a small moan from her. She could feel her own arousal becoming very prominent. Her hands were through his hair, gripping it almost painfully as Daryl pushed himself harder against her. 

The wood of the tree was rough against her back, but she didn't care at that moment. Pulling from the kiss, Daryl stared into her heavy aroused eyes. A smirk was playing on his face as he gripped her hips tightly. He wasn't sure just how much longer he was able to take, before he had to have her right there, as his lips crashed hungrily against her own. Beth returned the kiss with equal hunger, tightening her legs around his hips. She felt like was on fire, needing to feel him completely. She had missed him so much that week, needing his touch. Now he was there, touching her everywhere.

"God you're beautiful." Daryl growled as he broke the kiss only to start sucking on a sensitive spot on Beth's neck, causing her to moan loudly. Removing his hands from her hips, he moved them quickly to her breast, gripping them through the fabrics of her shirt and bra. "I ain't letting you go away again.. never.."

The words only made the moment more intense, as he ripped away her shirt aggressively leaving trails of kisses down her neck to the small valley between her still covered breast. Hooking a finger onto one of her straps Daryl yanked down a cup and took her hardened nipple between his teeth. This earned a small yelp from Beth, tangling her fingers more into his hair. His tongue teased her swollen nipple, sucking on it eagerly before pulling the other bra strap from her shoulder, her breast now completely exposed to him. His mouth found her other nipple, repeating the process as he had to the other. 

"Please..." Beth couldn't take it. She was burning for him, her body not needing much to get her ready. She had to have him there, but Daryl had other plans. 

"Not yet.." Another growl came from his throat, as he set her back onto her feet. His lips were back on hers within minutes while his hand undid the buttons of her jeans. She gasped against his kiss as he slipped his hand into her panties, running his fingers over her moist swollen lips. Her hips jerked forward as Daryl ran a finger through the inner folds, lightly flicking her swollen nub. "You're so wet for me..so sexy.."

Hearing him talk so dirty to her as he teased her with his fingers almost made her knees buckle. Her hands gripped his strong arms to hold her up, he was so close to her, she could smell _him_. The smell of his sweat mixing with the sent of the woods, where he fit so well into, made her feel drunk and slowly losing control of herself to his fingers. With a gasp, Beth felt herself shake and tighten as she came just with the skill of his fingers. She craved more as she came down from her cloud, feeling his lips against her own. Sinking deep into the kiss Beth's hands slide down to his belt, and undid it quickly, his pants following soon after.

Pushing his pants and boxers down, she freed his hardened member from its confines. Daryl let out a small groan when she ran her fingers over the smooth skin, before rolling her thumb over his thick tip. Licking her bottom lip, she gave him a gentle tug as she moved to get onto her knees. Daryl was surprised and turned on by her bold movement, his eyes traveled with her as she looked up at him. She looked wild and breath taking from where she was on the hard dirt, her mouth so close to his cock. Running her tongue gently over the tip, Beth's blue eyes looked up meeting his own blues, ensuring he was watching as she slipped her mouth over him. Closing his eyes, he groaned holding himself up against the tree they were against while the other gripping her hair. 

Her mouth felt hot as she took him completely into her mouth, down her throat with ease. Daryl gripped her hair tighter as she repeated the motion several times, before focusing on his tip. He nearly lost control over himself, and came right then from her tongue. Pulling her mouth away, he was able to fight back the need to cum. He had to have her at that moment, as he pulled her into a standing position, he twisted her around so she was holding onto the tree. Yanking her jeans down to her ankles, he kept her pink panties on for a moment. They reminded him of the pair she wore the first night, and his cock twitched in anticipation. 

"Don' you look cute in your little pink panties," Daryl smirked from behind her, running his hands over her bottom to her covered center. She was still very wet and her small moan was begging for him to be inside her. Hooking his fingers on the top of her panties, he pulled them down with her jeans. Kneeling behind her, he kissed the lower part of her back toward her bottom. Feeling her shudder under his lips, he took his time kissing over her soft muscles down to her thighs. Purposely avoiding the area she wanted him to kiss the most. Digging her nails into the tree, she cried out as she felt the flat of his tongue against her warm center. 

"Please...I need you.." Beth gasped, not being able to handle another moment without him. Daryl pulled away to stand, not giving a second thought to protection, thrusted himself into her warm center. Beth cried out in surprise at the intense feeling that came over her, her hips pushing back to meet his every thrust. "Oh..god.. Daryl.."

"Fuck.." Daryl leaned over her, biting her shoulder as his hands found their way to her breast. She cried out, feeling herself tighten about to cum. The feeling was almost too intense as she pushed her hips harder against his own, having a harder time holding on. After a few more powerful thrusts from Daryl, Beth felt herself shatter into millions of pieces as she gripped him tightly. Forcing himself to pull out, Daryl almost lost his own control and came inside her. Instead though spilling his seed over her round bottom. "Fuck.."

Beth felt warmth on her bottom before it was quickly wiped away with a rag Daryl carried with him. She knew he hadn't used protection, but she found she didn't care. She loved feeling all of him without the small barrier that kept them truly feeling each other. Her breathing was labored as she straightened, only to bump her back into him. His hands pulled her against him, holding her from behind for a few moments. Kissing her shoulder, he slowly let her go so she could dress herself.

"Daryl.." Her voice was soft to his ears as he did up his own pants. Looking up at her, he saw her blushing brightly, her yellow polo shirt ripped down the front, exposing her bra. He was able to feel his own blush, knowing he was the one who had ripped it. He wasn't sorry he did it, he knew that for sure. 

"Here.." Daryl undid his classic ripped shirt, and shrugged it off his shoulders leaving him into nothing but a dirty wife beater and his ripped khaki pants. Handing her the shirt she discarded the torn article of clothing before slipping on the old shirt, buttoning it up. It was almost too big for her, which Daryl only smirked and pulled her into a kiss. "Ain't sorry for rippin' that shirt. Much rather see ya in my shirts."

"I think I much rather be in your shirts." Beth giggled, before her face grew serious looking him in the eyes. "I love you, Daryl."

"I love you too." Daryl grunted, before picking up the forgotten crossbow. "Come on. Lets get back home. Its gettin' too hot out here."

He turned from her, starting back in the direction they had came from. Beth froze in her spot fighting a small gasp seeing the exposed scars on his strong shoulder muscles. She remember feeling a few of them the week prior, but she didn't realize how bad the scars looked. Something had happened to this man she loved so much, someone had hurt him badly enough to scar him for life. It was heartbreaking, but she knew better than to voice any of her thoughts, not wanting to upset him. Daryl must have sensed she wasn't following and turned back toward her. Her face must have given something away, since his eyes hardened and he looked away from her. 

"Another time." Daryl grunted, making it clear that he wasn't ready to tell her about his back. Beth only nodded, able to move her legs once more. She hurried over to his side, and slipped her fingers through his own, holding his hand tightly. Placing a few small kissed on his shoulder over one of the scars, hoping it would ease him back into the bliss of make up sex. She smiled brightly up at him, earning a small smirk from him as they silently made their way back to his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I would go ahead and add some extra tags into the story. One being the unprotected sex, and failable birth control. 
> 
> What did you guys think of Daryl's idea to make up to her. Did you guys think it was fitting for him? What did you think of the small conversation between them? I thought I was being clever, but probably not lol. 
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoy. Keep an eye out for an update. Im not gonna be promising when I will be posting since I fail to put it out when I say I will. Srry! stay tuned.


	18. You're Too Good for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Ethernet cord took a shit on me so I had to completely rewrite the chapter onto my tablet to be able to post (I don't have a keyboard for it yet so it was all touch screen). Been really busy, as well as struggling with this chapter. But i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> theres smut!!!!

Chapter seventeen

She counted them several different times, sometimes from least to worst. He had a problem with her touching them at first, putting a shirt back on when she would run her fingers over his back, even if she wanted to just trace the angel/demon tattoos on his right shoulder. She had stopped him after a couple of times, not wanting him to hide from her anymore. Placing light kisses over each one when he would have his back to her, showing him that she accepted him still no matter how scarred he was. It would calm him and slowly he stopped trying to hide. 

Daryl had fallen asleep a small while before Beth, leaving her to watch him sleep in nothing but a sheet that covered him below the waist. He had rolled onto his stomach in his sleep at one point, his back exposed to her. The moonlight shined through the cracks of the curtains, casting a soft light over the couple in the bed. Beth hadn't been able to sleep that night, despite the various activities they had done that evening with one another, leaving her to pay attention to the sleeping man beside her. To his scars. To a part of his past he wouldn't speak of, a past that haunts him everyday. 

Beth never asked why they were there, knowing that if she asked at the wrong time he would close in on himself, close her off. Instead she created her own stories about them, over exaggerated stories like he wrestled a bear or was a spy who was on a very dangerous mission to save the world. This particular night, she was imagining him becoming a lion tamer trying to tame a fractious lion. Tracing the skin around the scars, Beth couldn't help but giggle at the little outfit her mind had put Daryl in. This caused him to stir. 

"What you still doin' awake?" Daryl mumbled roughly as he turned onto his back pulling her into his arms. His eyes traveled to the alarm clock on the side of his bed. It flashed three-thirty in the morning, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, and wondered how long he had been out for.

"Couldn' sleep." Beth shrugged her shoulder curving her body into his side. He had closed his eyes as if he was falling asleep once more. Nuzzling into his chest, Beth shut her eyes as if to attempt to sleep herself, though it was a moot point.

"You have too much energy." Another mumble came from Daryl, and Beth smiled against his chest, before lifting her head to look at him. His eyes were open looking down at her, his fingers playing with her tangled hair. "Thought I wore ya out."

"You did, but that doesn' mean I'd be able to fall asleep." Beth rested her chin on his chest to look at him. He continued to watch her, her bare breast pressing against his skin warming him. Moving his fingers down to her shoulder, he did light circles over her bare skin. 

"Reason why?" 

"No, not particularly." Beth smiled, kissing his chest softly. She didn't have a reason that she couldn't sleep, she just was wide awake. "I just can't sleep."

Daryl nodded, his lips finding the top of her head. He knew all to well what it was like to not be able to sleep, having spent his fair share of sleepless nights. Often he would lay in bed, wide awake for no reason at all. Together, they laid in silence holding each other close. Lazily, Beth started to lightly trace letters of his tattoo on his chest. 

"What was so funny?" Daryl asked after a few moments, remembering it was her soft laughter that had woken him. Feeling her shifting, Daryl looked up at her as she lifted herself with her arms, so she was slightly sitting up. She looked down toward him, a blush creeping over her face. Daryl moved one of his hands down her smooth arms, watching her. 

"I.. I was just thinking about something, and got a funny image in my head." Beth shrugged, as she felt his eyes roam over her exposed body, leaving licks of flames in their wake. 

"Ya gonna tell me what the funny image was?" 

Beth felt a small surge of panic shoot through her. It was the image of Daryl in a bright pink sequence suit that she imagined him wearing as a Lion Tamer for a circus or Vegas show, but that wasn't what made Beth nervous. She wasn't going to deny that she wanted to know where his scars came from, and why someone would do such a thing to him, but she wasn't sure if it was the right time to bring it up. Daryl had only started showing them to her, trusting her enough to see them. A part of her was nagging at her to just try.

"It was an image I got of you." Beth watched him, as he narrowed his eyes waiting for her to continue. "I imagined you as a circus lion tamer, and the outfit I imagined you in was kinda funny."

"Now why would ya be imagin' me as a lion tamer?" Daryl chuckled softly, Beth looked over toward the curtained window, wondering how she was going to ask him. 

"Your.. Your scars.." Beth said slowly, and she could feel the shift in the room. Daryl stiffened as he stared at her, his face hardened. "I imagined you were a lion tamer, and that's how you got them."

Beth watched as the older man moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his back exposed to her. It was clear he was having an inner battle inside him, like he was trying to decide how to react to what she had said. Running his hands over his face, he looked over his shoulder toward her. There was fear and staidness mixed in his eyes, he looked so young to her in that moment. A boy who was lost, and no one bothered to find him. 

"Shit, that sounds better than what happened...." Daryl's voice was soft, almost forced. Beth watched him as he turned from her to stare off into space. "After my mom died, it was jus' me, Merle, and our old man... well Merle was always makin' trips into juvie, leavin' me alone with our dad. Well my old man was a drunk, always blamed me and Merle for our mom's death. He was a mean son of a bitch too when he drank. When Merle was home, he would take his rage for me, but when he split once he got the chance.. I had no one to protect me.

"He didn' always use his fist. He used what was convenient at the time.. a broom, a belt, a branch, once a ridin' crop.. the first time was when I was eleven, it was just another night with his fuckin' ass in his recliner, getting drunk like always. I was in my room, tryin' to be scarce..." Daryl trailed off, gnawing on his thumb, refusing to look toward his young girlfriend. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. "He came burstin' into my room, accusin' me of stealin' some of his smokes or somethin'. I don' remember much after he punched the side of my head, jus'... cryin', wishin' he would jus' kill me. It was the worst pain I ever felt... I thought I was gonna die, I was hopin' I would to jus' get him to stop... "

Beth felt tears in her eyes, feeling the pain in his voice. She couldn't believe someone would want to hurt another like that, especially when it was their own child. Her father never laid a hand on any one his children, no matter how much they deserved it. She was unable to relate to him since that had never happened to her, making her unsure what to say. The worry of saying something wrong could set him off was heavy in her mind.

Moving slowly across the bed, Beth wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head onto his shoulder blade. Daryl didn't respond, like he normally would have when she did this, only continued to star off into space. It felt like the room was slowly caving in on him, nearly suffocating. He had never told anyone the story behind his scars. Merle only had an idea on how bad it was from his own experience, but he wasn't scarred as Daryl had been. 

The memories were vivid in his head as if it all happened just yesterday. He was able to remember his fathers face filled with rage, and the pain he would feel after. He wished for death overtime, hoping his father would just kill him. Instead he was left scars to remind him, remind him that he had survived it all. No matter how much he had wished he hadn't. His eyes started to water thinking back to Will Dixon and everything he done to him. 

"Are you okay?" Beth's soft voice pulled him back from his thoughts, her lips brushed his shoulder avoiding his scars in comfort. She wasn't sure if she should have even had said anything, as he shrugged her off. 

"Do I look _okay_?" He growled suddenly as he stood moving away from her, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. He wasn't sure what he was expecting after finally hearing himself finally speak of his childhood. Wasn't there suppose to be a sense of relief, not the pain he felt in his chest? "I'm fuckin' _fine_. Just peachy."

"You don't sound okay." Beth's voice was still soft, but it felt like she was shouting at him. 

"Don' tell me how I fuckin' sound or don' sound." Daryl snapped turning to face her, she only sat there watching him with worried eyes. This only angered him, thinking she was feeling sorry for him. "I don' need you feelin' sorry for me! I don' need your pity! I ain't some charity case.. I bet your dad never laid a single hand on you. You have no right to feel sorry for me."

"You're right." Beth said calmly, knowing he was only working himself over nothing. Daryl only stood there, not expecting her reply. "My daddy never laid a hand on me, he raised me on the fear of only his voice. I don' pity you, I don' feel sorry for you. I wish that never happened to you, you didn' deserve that. No one does. I never saw you as a charity case and i don' plan on it. I don' see you any differently now as I did when I first met you. I love you no matter what. They made you who you are, no matter how bad it was. Its over now."

Beth then stood, and walked toward him. He didn't move as she ran her fingers down his back, touching each scar as she did. Tracing each one lovingly in her path. He attempted to move away, but Beth pulled him back to her. She wasn't going to let him shut her out, not this time. Daryl turned his face away from her, only to have her pull his face back to hers. He was surprised by how forceful she was being, how she wouldn't back down. 

"I’m not gonna let you shut me out on this, Daryl Dixon." Beth whispered, as she held his face in her hands. Daryl closed his eyes, letting himself lean into her hand. He never felt so small as he did in that moment, even when he was younger with his father towering over him in a drunken rage. "Don' fight me on this. Know I love you no matter what. It only makes you even more beautiful."

Daryl slowly opened his eyes, to find her own staring back at him. It was like she could see through him, see everything he hid inside. A small smile played on her face, as she kissed his cheek. He felt himself calming as her lips pressed against his skin. He could feel the love she had for him, her acceptance of him, all of him. Daryl didn't know how he could have found her, his arms snaking around her body. 

"You're too good for me." Daryl whispered, staring down at her. Her blonde hair was loose around her face, almost like in a tangled mess, her eyes bright. Daryl pulled her into a soft kiss, that slowly started to deepen. 

"I think I'm just right for you." Beth smiled as she pulled from the kiss. He slowly became painfully aware of the lack of clothing between them, as his hands ran over her bare bottom. Beth could only giggle and she kissed his chest softly. "I love you, Daryl."

"I love you." Daryl murmured softly as he pushed her gently toward the bed. Beth giggled more as she found herself on her back, Daryl laid on top of her propping himself up with his arms. His lips found hers once more, in a soft kiss. She could feel herself starting to warm as he used a hand to grip her hair gently, grinding himself against her. His hardened cock pressing hard against her thigh, earning a soft moan from her. 

Pulling from the kiss, Daryl moved his lips down to her neck, sucking softly on her sensitive spots. He wanted to take his time with her, make every kiss, every touch worth it. She deserved better than him, but she chose him still. Every time, she had chosen him, fighting her way through every door he ever kept close. Finally finding his way to her bare breast, he inhaled her sweet smell of her skin before teasing the hardened peaks with his tongue. She squirmed as he clamped his mouth around one as his finger pulled lightly at the other. Her hips pushing up against his desperately.

A small gasp escaped her lips as Daryl's rough fingers slid down her smooth stomach,, send goose bumps over her skin.Beth's own hands grabbed his shoulders, when she felt a finger slid through her slick folds, brushings against her swollen nub. Gently taking turns to suck on each of the pink nipples, Daryl's finger worked her clit until she felt like she was going to explode. Moving his lips back up to her own, Daryl removed his hand from between her legs, earning a groan of protest from Beth. He kept the kiss gentle, loving. 

Beth's legs carefully made their way around his waist, pulling him against her more, needing to feel him inside her. He had wounded her up so tightly that her body was screaming for release. Grinding against him, Beth moaned into the kiss before breaking away feeling Daryl enter her slowly. Daryl groaned feeling every bit of her around him, before pulling out only to thrust back into her, feeling her grip him tightly. He could feel her wanting to cum desperately, but he took his time with each thrusts, not wanting it to end to quickly. 

Running her fingers carefully over his scars, Beth pressed her forehead against his, feeling herself coming undone. His thrusts were growing more intense, winding her up tighter, until she couldn't take it anymore. A small cry escaped her lips as she felt herself clamp down around Daryl, every muscle tightening though her body. Daryl groaned, fighting to keep his own release at bay, pushing himself with more urgency into her. Dropping his head into the curve of her neck, he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her up against him, his thrust becoming harder to keep at his steady pace. He was getting closer, his breathing was getting harder, his stomach muscles starting to tighten. It was when he felt Beth's teeth sink into his shoulder to muffle another cry that Daryl finally lost control. Pulling from her, he spilt his seed onto her sweat covered belly.

Daryl stayed there a moment to kiss her once more, before sitting up. Gazing down at the woman under him, he could see her whole body was shining in a layer of sweat, her chest moving quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair was even more of a tangled mess around her face, her eyes heavy with sleep. Using his boxers that had been laying on the side of the bed, Daryl cleaned off her stomach before cleaning himself off. Smiling softly, he moved to his place next her, pulling her back into his arms. Snuggling into him, Beth nuzzled his chest closing her eyes, sleep taking her at last. Placing a small kiss, Daryl listened as her breathing slowed letting him know she was fast asleep. Tightening his grip around her it soon was Daryl who was wide awake, watching her as she sleep comfortably in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed. already have chapter 18 outlined and will be starting it tomorrow.
> 
> tell me what you think!!!!!! ^.^


	19. Unexpected Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I took SO long cause I kept rewriting this chapter. Over and over. I wrote it like 5 or 6 times. It was a toughy. But I was happy with how I finally wrote it.  
> For updates and progress of the story I will be starting to post updates and progress on my tumblr. 
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter eighteen

 

Beth was excited. She hadn't seen her best friend the entire summer after everything happened with Jimmy and meeting Daryl. Her and Cathy Timbers had been friends since they were real young in elementary school, and had been inseparable all through out ever since. Often seen together more than with their own boyfriends. Beth had missed her greatly, and felt terrible for not trying to stay in touch. So, naturally, when Cathy had called to have a girls night out, Beth jumped at the chance to see her again.

Cathy wouldn't say where the girls were going or what they were doing, only to dress up nice. Beth wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that so she choose her best skinny jeans with a loose fitting black off the shoulder top. She had her hair pulled up into a high pony, adding a few braids to peek through for fun. Keeping her make up light, Beth applied a light pink gloss tint to her lips. Even growing up, Cathy had always pushed her to dress more out of her comfort zone, but Beth never found anything wrong with how she look. Cathy, though, felt she looked too innocent, dressing almost like a little girl.

Checking herself in the mirror, Beth no longer saw that little girl that so many people considered her. Before her stood a young woman, who grew so much in the short months. She looked and felt different. Daryl continuing to teach her how to track and use the crossbow had already showed a difference in her body, and mind. She became stronger, her arms becoming more defined from holding the heavy weapon in her arms. When she moved, it was no longer loud and clumsily, but swiftly and quietly. Her mind sharper, paying more attention to her surroundings, taking in all the details of everything. She held herself differently, there was a new found confidence to her, feeling more comfortable in her own skin. Daryl was mostly to thank for that. 

Her cell phone started to go off from its place on her nightstand, and Beth gracefully moved her way to it. Checking to see who it was calling, a smile started to play on her face as she answered, "Why hello there."

"Hello yourself." Daryl's rough voice spoke up on the other end, sending shivers down her spine. "You still gettin' ready to see your friend?"

"I just finished, now just waitin' for her to get me." Plopping down onto the bed, Beth started to play with a loose thread on her comforter.

"Damn, was hopin' to catch you in just your panties," Hearing Daryl's chuckle sent warmth straight down to her abdomen, a mischievous smile started to play on her face. She liked it when he would say things like that over the phone, since it was such a rare occasion when he would call. 

"Now, why were you hopin' for that?" A smirk was playing on her face, going along with him curious on where he was going with it. 

"You ain't gonna be with her all night, are ya?" his voice was raspy and low making Beth bite at her bottom lip. She was able to hear him take a long drag of his smoke. 

"I wasn' planning on it. Why do you ask?" Beth lowered her own voice, to match his own. 

"Come over after your done with your friends. I wanna see ya."

"I might not show up til late." 

"I don' care how late it is, just come over. I miss you.." This caused Beth to blush brightly, her smile widening. "I'll leave the key under the mat, just come in when you get here. I'll be awake."

Beth went to say something when her phone buzzed in her hand, indicating Cathy was there. Standing, Beth grabbed her bag as she spoke quickly, "I'll be there, but for now I gotta go. Cath's here. I love you, Mr. Dixon."

"And I love you, Ms. Greene. Now go have fun with your friend." There was a small click on his end, letting Beth know he had hung up. With the smile still on her face, she slipped her phone into her back pocket as she hurried down the stairs to the front door. Slipping out, she could see Cathy's dark green PT cruiser waiting patiently in front of the house. 

Cathy was almost the exact opposite of Beth, looks and personality wise. She was a few inches taller with long straight brown hair while Beth was shorter with her wavy blonde hair. Her chocolate eyes weren't as wide or bright as Beth's blue one. While Beth was very much a homebody, very into her country roots, Cathy was very into fashion and being gone, looking like she had just walked off the runway. Cathy was the one who normally took control of the situations, while Beth stayed quiet watching on. They were night and day. 

"Hey, Bitch." Cathy smiled widely as Beth slid into the passenger side. Cathy's heavily make upped eyes scanned over the blonde, already noticing the difference in her friend. "Holy fuck, you lookin' good"

"Hey, yourself." Beth laughed as the girls hugged tightly. She couldn't wait to fill Cathy in on what had happened over the summer, to tell her about Daryl. 

"Where the hell have you been all summer? What have you been doin'? I haven' heard from you in like forever!" Cathy asked as her smile turned into a small smirk. She was able to see a drastic change in Beth, and she was dying to know what all caused this. Beth blushed brightly, starting to bite at her nails. She was sure Cathy was well aware of what had supposedly happen that night, only she wasn't sure what Jimmy had told her exactly. 

"Just been busy, ya know. Seein' this new guy. So much has happened this summer." Beth replied casually as Cathy sped through the country side to whatever destination she had chosen for them. 

"You little slut!" Cathy laughed, as she shot a quick glance over to the blonde. "So tell me, what's his name? What's he like?"

"I'm surprised you hadn' heard anything about us since we were the talk of the town for a while." Even though it had died down quite a bit, the couple would still get stared when they were out in town. It was very surprising that Cathy hadn't heard anything. 

"Please, you know I stopped listening to the stupid shit those people in town say. It's just mostly bullshit they make up, or twist to make it more interesting." Cathy rolled her eyes, and Beth studied the other girl. She knew she wasn't being entirely truthful, but Beth didn't call her out on it. "So spill. I wanna hear about him."

With a smile, Beth started to tell Cathy about Daryl. She told her about the first night they had met, and how kind he was to her to give her a place to rest her head. Cathy listened the whole drive, adding her own little comments at the right times. It felt good to be able to tell her best friend these things again, after being so worried she might have lost her. 

"He sounds fuckin' hot, Beth." Cathy giggled as the girls pulled into a parking lot by a bar and grill. It was a Friday night, so Beth could see the place was going to be packed with people, mostly bikers from the looks of it. After finally finding a place to park, the girls slipped from the car and made their way to the front entrance. 

They had managed to be seated quickly upon entering, most the patrons of the place were in the bar area, leaving the dining area near empty. Several men from the bar craned their necks to get a better look at them, but neither girl so much glanced toward them. The waitress appeared as the girls took their seats, getting their drink orders while handing them each a menu. Beth took the chance to take in her the settings. It looked very much like a large hunting lounge, animal heads mounted over the walls. All the booths in the dining area were made out of old logs, with dark brown plush leather seating. It had a welcoming atmosphere to it. 

Some popular country singer was playing from the jukebox by the small dance floor that separated the bar to the dining area. There were already several couples dancing, having a good time making Beth want to go dance as well. It was growing louder as time went on, more people continued to fill into the bar. The girls watched from their place, while deciding what they wanted to order. Cathy then let out an over exaggerated sigh in envy. 

"I can' wait to be twenty-one already to join in on that fun." Cathy groaned, her head falling onto the table with a light thug. Beth couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips as her friend squirmed impatiently in her seat.

"We'll get there." Beth shrugged as her friend popped her head back up as the waitress brought them their drinks. The girls ordered their food, before the waitress hurried off to get their order in. "Besides I'm sure you won' have to worry about that this fall. I mean, College parties don' card, I don' think."

" _Please_ ," Cathy rolled her eyes, "You're gonna be right there next to me, I ain't gonna be havin' you hide in your dorm all night, _studying_."

Beth shifted uncomfortably, remembering that she hadn't told Cathy that she wasn't going to university with her, but instead going to a small community college closer to home for now. She felt she wasn't ready to move so far away from her parents, not to mention she still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. It surprised her though, that Cathy still believed that she had stuck to the silly plan the girls made with Jimmy on a random whim to attend University of Florida together. 

"We're gonna be havin' so much fun! Are you packed yet cause move in is in less two weeks. We'll join a sorority together. It's gonn-" Beth had to stop her right then, holding her hand up. 

"Cath, I'm not goin' to the same school as you. I don' even know what I wanna do with my life still. And I'm not itchin' to leave here like you are. I'm gonna go to the college over in Barnesville, get my associates for now. Then see from there." Their food had arrived right as she finished. Cathy had looked like she was just slapped in the face. "I'm sorry that I didn' tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how'd you react."

"We had it planned out.." It was clear that Cathy was upset, making Beth look down to her food. "Was that why I didn' hear from your all summer? Cause you didn' know how to tell me?"

"That's not why, but I didn' exactly hear from you either." Beth's voice was tense as she found herself becoming annoyed with her friend. She was willing to admit that she was in the wrong for her lack of communication, but she wondered if Cathy would do the same.

"Cause Miles told me to!" Cathy spat out, and Beth's eyes widen, wondering when Cathy started messing around with Jimmy's cousin. "He told me what happened that night. Said you ran off with some _guy_ , who I assume is Daryl, leaving Jimmy heartbroken. He said you text Jimmy the next day, telling him that you wanted nothing to do with all of us anymore. I didn' believe it, I couldn', but then again you had been goin' on about how _bored_ you were with your perfect little life. _'Oh, poor perfect me, I am so bored with my perfect boyfriend, perfect grades, perfect home life. I wanna do something crazy.'_ Even then I didn' wanna believe it, so sure you'd be callin' me and prove that Miles and Jimmy were bullshittin' me, but that call _never_ came. I believed them then, and I was pissed. They said you changed, that you weren' that person we knew. You have changed, and it ain't good sweetheart."

"So you believed Miles and Jimmy, and didn' think to call me yourself? I would've called you, if it was you who was in this. And I didn' _run off_ with anyone, that was a lie. Jimmy was fuckin' drunk. He forced me to get into a car with him, I was scared already. Then he hit me, and left me in the middle of no where to walk home." Beth was furious, she knew very well how wrong she was for not trying to contact Cathy, but she wasn't sure if the other girl knew she was in the wrong as well. "My life is far from perfect. You knew that better than anyone, you were the one encouraging me to do something crazy with my life, so I did. And I got hit by my _perfect_ boyfriend, cause he ditched me for that piece of shit cousin of his, and someone took the time to make sure I was okay since I was alone. I did nothing wrong, and he still did that to me. Me and him ended that moment. 

"I'm sorry that I didn' call you, I was wrong for that. I was wrong for disappearing on you, but I didn' think I would have to defend myself with you. You know me almost as well as Maggie does. Besides, if you believed them, then why did you want hang out with me tonight anyway's? To talk about college? To tear into me about being gone all summer? To tell me how I am some slut for what I supposedly did to Jimmy? Why am I here with you?"

"Cause I missed my best friend!" Cathy finally spoke, looking around hoping no one heard the exchange of words. Beth watched her wipe a single tear escaping her eyes. "I was wrong, there. I admit it, I shouldn' of listened to them, I should've came to you instead, but I'm not perfect. I believed Miles, cause I wanted him to like me, I chose to give up my best friend for some dumb ass redneck. The names they would call you, it bothered me, but I still sat there and let it happen. I was an idiot, and I wanted my best friend back. I guess it was wishful thinkin', that you'd be still be wanting to do what we always planned. Have a chance to start over."

"Cathy, please don' cry." Beth reached across and grabbed the other girls hand. Cathy only looked away. "I am not angry with you. I am in the wrong, just as much as you are. We all make mistakes, we all learn from them. I should have came to you, I should have called, but everything started happening so fast.. I admit I didn' think to come to you. But I am gonna still be there for you, even if we aren' gonna be at college together, I'll be here when you come home. I love you, Cath."

"God, I was wrong." Cathy forced a small laugh, a small smile playing on her lips. "You are still the same sweet Beth, I know. I love you too."

"Now, lets enjoy our night. This food looks amazing, and I wanna get out on that dance floor before they tell us, we can' be there." Beth smiled as she started to eat her food. Cathy's smile got bigger as she started to eat her own food. "So you and Miles, huh?"

"Not anymore." her brown eyes meeting Beth's blue ones. "You know me, I don' date assholes who try and tell me who I can and can' talk to. Plus, he is terrible in bed."

Beth laughed as the girls started talking excitedly together, making plans to see each other more before Cathy had to leave for school in the next week and a half. It was as if nothing had ever happened, and that they just picked up where they had last let off. Beth told Cathy more about Daryl, and how her family reacted to meeting him. She told her about what Maggie did to help them make up from a fight that they had. It helped Beth a lot to know that she had someone else to talk to about this stuff, besides Maggie. Cathy listened and told her about the summer she had, which consisted of her waking up almost daily with a hangover, and regrets of the night before as they finished their meals. 

"Come on, lets dance." Beth said excitedly as the girls got up from their seats and hurried over to the dance floor. There were more people dancing by then, and the bar was getting louder. Both girls didn't care what was going on at the bar, as they started to dance. 

Laughing together, the girls continued to dance, letting the music wash away all the left over tension from their small argument. Beth could feel eyes on them from the many of the male patrons of the bar as the girls danced together, but she pushed it all away. She let herself get lost in the music, letting her body sway to the rhythm, barely aware that Cathy was dancing next to her. It wasn't until Beth felt a pair of arms around her, that she was pulled from her trance. Opening her eyes, she felt a sudden fear shoot through her, as she tried to push the person away. 

Turning her head to look toward Cathy, only to see her being swept to the side by Miles, leaving her alone in the middle of the dance floor with Jimmy, his grip strong around her waist. She suddenly felt betrayed and was angry toward herself believing Cathy didn't have any other motives to wanting her that night. Using all her strength she pushed Jimmy away from her, and shot one last glance toward Cathy who looked like she was arguing with Miles before pushing her way through the dance floor to get out of there. As she pushed through the doors to the cool night, Beth started to feel trapped. Cathy had brought her, and she was far from home with no other way to get away. 

"Beth." A voice spoke behind her as she swung around to see Jimmy standing there. She was scared as she backed away from him, feeling very vulnerable. "Beth, can we just talk?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Beth spat out, as she backed more into the parking lot. She wished she had just met Cathy there, instead of getting a ride with her. "There is nothing for us to talk about! You just stay the fuck away from me."

"Listen, I know I fucked up," Jimmy tried to reason as he made another advanced. "And I gave you space cause I am sorry. But I miss you so much Beth. I am sorry, I fucked up."

"Fuck you," Beth whispered, as she pulled out her phone to call Daryl, ready to run if she needed to. 

"Who are you calling? Are you calling _him_?" Jimmy yelled as he yanked her phone from her. Beth's hand connected with his face as he did that, only to have him grab her wrist yanking her to him. "Listen, I let you have you space, let you have your god damn fun. You think I liked hearing how you were runnin' around town with that old piece of trash? What you think are you to him? Someone he actually likes? Get real Beth."

"Get the fuck off me!" Beth screamed as she tried to yank her wrist away from his grip. She felt furious that he would say that about Daryl, and have this delusion that she was going to go back to him. "You don' know what the fuck you're talking about! I don' want your ass! Get the fuck off me!!! HELP!"

Beth felt her cheek sting as she hit the ground, before feeling herself being yanked by her arm toward a row of cars. Thrashing, Beth continued to scream trying to get away. She was still no match to Jimmy, even though she had grown stronger. She felt nothing but fear and dread onto what was going to happen to her. 

"You are just a fuckin' good time for him" Jimmy spat as he yanked her up against Miles' truck, pressing himself against her holding her cheeks tight between his fingers. He stepped back before looking her over, a look of disgust on his face. "You let that old fucker fuck you..."

"Ge' o'f me!!" Beth managed to get out as he painfully squeezed her cheek. Jimmy loosened his grip as he slammed her hard against the truck, the door handle jabbing into her back knocking the wind out of her. 

"I was gonna marry you.." Jimmy's voice was low filled with anger and hurt, his nails digging into her arms leaving marks. Beth couldn't move she was so terrified. "You were gonna be as pure as the white dress you were gonna be in... you fucking tainted yourself with that _Dixon_ trash..."

"What you say about my baby brother?" Beth never thought she would be so relieved to hear that voice as she was at that moment. Jimmy turned to, as he let go of Beth, who pushed herself past him to hurry behind Merle. Merle knew he had recognized Beth when she walked into the place, and had been watching her the whole time she was there. He witnessed the events on the dance floor, before eventually following the younger girl. 

"This is none of your concern, old man. This is between me and my girl." Jimmy tried to make himself bigger against Merle. Merle looked over toward Beth to see her all disheveled and bruised, before letting out a crude laugh. 

"Now, that's where I think ya wrong boy." Merle spoke as he turned to look at a now nervous Jimmy. Pointing toward Beth, Merle continued to speak, "Now I know this girl, she's my baby brothers little lady. You know that _Dixon trash_ you speak of. I think it's very much my concern, especially seeing that some little punk laid his hand on her."

With that Merle's first connected through Jimmy's temple, knocking him against the same truck he had her pinned to. Beth covered her mouth as Merle started to lay into Jimmy, his face getting bloodier as with every blow from Merle's fist. 

"Get the fuck off him!" Miles pushed past Beth, jumping onto Merle's back. Beth shot a glance behind her seeing Cathy standing at the entrance, her eyes wide, before turning back just to see Merle flip Miles over his shoulder landing on top of Jimmy who was a bruised heap on the ground. Merle gripped Miles collar and punched him hard enough to knock him out instantly. 

Standing, Merle shook his hand, which was covered with Jimmy's blood. He looked behind him toward Beth, before making his way toward her. Standing before her, he gently lifted her face by too check her face. She knew she was gonna be bruised for a second time by Jimmy, but she fought the tears this time. 

"Ya'll live." Merle muttered as Cathy rushed to them both. Her face was covered in running make up from crying. 

"Beth, I didn' know they were comin'! I swear." Cathy cried out, pulling Beth into a hug. Beth didn't move until Cathy finally let her go, checking her face. "Oh my God Beth.. I'm sorry. I shouldn' of told Miles where I was gonna be tonight. This is all my fault."

"Stop." Beth spoke shaking her head, not wanting to look at Cathy. She looked up to say her thanks to Merle only to find him making his way back inside. "Merle!" he turned when he heard her call his name. "Thank you.."

"We Dixon's protect our own." Merle spoke simply, before waving toward them. "Tell baby brother, I said hello."

Merle disappeared inside, leaving the two girls alone in the parking lot. Beth made her way over to the two men still on the ground, and grabbed her phone that laid forgotten by them. She flipped open the phone to find it was still on Daryl's number ready to call. She found she wanted to go home to Daryl's. She needed him at that moment. 

"Take me Daryl's" Beth finally spoke to Cathy, who was standing there defeated. Beth wasn't sure how she felt anymore about Cathy, but she knew she needed her to get home. "I wanna go."

"Sure." Cathy whispered as they made their way to the PT cruiser once more, neither speaking. Once in the car, Beth told her where she wanted to be let off at and the girls started back toward town. The silence in the car was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Finally after thirty minutes or so, Cathy finally spoke. "I didn' think they would show up. I shouldn' of told Miles where I was gonna be. I didn' tell him I was gonna be with you though, I swear Beth. I wasn' apart of what they did. I broke up with him the moment I saw him. Beth, please, you gott--"

"I just want to see Daryl, Cathy. I don' wanna talk about this right now." Beth showed no emotion in her voice, she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. She didn't want to speak to Cathy at that moment, even if she was telling the truth. All Beth wanted was to get back to Daryl. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, only things being said was Beth telling her when to let her off. Beth didn't want Cathy to drive up to Daryl's cabin after what happened. She didn't want to be in the car with Cathy another minute, so she had her drop her off at the beginning of the dirt road to his cabin. With an awkward goodbye, Beth got out of the car and started down the dirt road without another glance. She thought back on what had happened, she hadn't expected Merle to show up, but she was thankful that he did. She didn't think he even liked her, let alone accept her into the family. 

A small smile played on her face as she finally made herself up the steps to Daryl's cabin. Lifting the mat, she grabbed the key and proceeded to let herself in. Daryl was at the refrigerator pulling out a beer, when she closed the door behind her. Turning toward her with a smile, Daryl's face turned into a sudden outrage when he saw how bruised she was. 

"What the fuck happened?! Who did this to you?" Daryl rushed to her, pulling her into his arms. Without a word, Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. 

"Turns out, Cathy told Jimmy's cousin where we were gonna be. And they showed up, and things got ugly..." Beth spoke softly, before looking up at him smiling. "I got rescued by the most unexpected person as well."

"What you talkin' 'bout? Who saved you?"

"Merle wanted me to tell you, hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about Merle coming to the rescue. Chapter 19 will be out sooner. Sorry for making yall wait


	20. Her Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it doesn't LOOK like saturday night/ early sunday, seeing as its technically Weds morning. Things happened through the weekend that lead me to have NO energy to write, but I finished it the chapter, and stayed up long enough to correct it and upload for you lovelies!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

chapter nineteen

 

The water came out hot as Beth tried to adjust the shower to a good temperature. It was starting to hurt to move, as she slipped off her clothes carefully as she checked herself in the mirror. Her face was badly bruised and dirty, but it didn't stop there though. There were clear imprints on her arms where Jimmy had grabbed her. Turning slowly, Beth gasped as she saw her back scrapped, bloodied, and bruised, she could feel a rib had been broken from the force of the truck handle. She hadn't realized just how much damage he had done to her until that moment, the shock finally wearing off. 

With great difficulty, Beth pulled out her hair from the pony she decided to do. Her hair fell messily around her face, she looked tired, feeing much older. Looking away from the mirror, Beth slipped into the shower. She hissed when the water hit her back, the scraps stinging slightly as the water washed away the dirt and gravel that was embedded into her back. Growing use to the water, she dipped her head under the warm stream, closing her eyes trying to have the events of that night wash away from her memory. It was useless though, it all replaying in her mind over and over. There was no words to explain how she felt about what had happened, it felt like a dream or one of those typical dramatic movies. She couldn't possibly have that much good and bad luck mixed into one. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought her back from her thoughts to listen to Daryl rustle around on the other side of the curtain. She stood there letting the water hit her chest, as he had slipped in behind her. Tears started to appear as she felt his gaze on her back, knowing he was having an inner battle with himself to keep himself calm. Beth didn't try to hide though, she let him see what had happened. Slowly a hand made its way to her hip, turning her around to face him. Beth didn't speak, she only stared at the name on his chest. 

"Beth," Daryl's voice spoke softly as her bright eyes moved to his face. There was no expression playing on his feature, though his eyes gave away every emotion he was feeling. Beth could see everything, from his worry to his love for her, his thumb lightly touching her bottom lip. 

"I'm okay," Beth almost didn't recognize her own voice, knowing he wouldn't believe her. She didn't even believe herself. Her body hurt, her energy drained almost completely. "I'm just ready for this night to be over with is all."

Daryl didn't reply as he took the bar of soap, and washed her gently, careful not to hurt her. He was able to feel Beth's eyes as he washed away the dirt in her skin, watching him. Her blue orbs almost too big for her face, as she placed a hand on his chest causing him to stop. Feeling her other hand on his cheek, Daryl naturally leaned into her touch. He had almost felt scared to touch her when he laid eyes on her back, she had looked so fragile as if she would break if he touched her wrong. He was angry with himself that he wasn't there to protect her, even though he knew it was out of his hands. 

They finished the shower in silence, Daryl grabbing a towel for her. Wrapping it around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead earning a small smile from the younger woman. Helping her out of the shower, Daryl grabbed his own towel and tied it around his waist. Before Beth knew it Daryl had her up in his arms, in a bridal style being careful to night hurt her back further. Beth giggled as he carried her into his bedroom, causing a smile play on his face. Once they were in the room, Daryl laid her down with great caution onto the bed before moving to his dresser. 

"You think you okay enough to put something on?" He asked carefully as he looked through the drawers to find them something to wear. 

"Let me sleep like this," Beth murmured as she rolled onto her side that wasn't bruised, her eyes dropping down sleepily. Before Daryl could respond as he turned around, she was asleep. Standing there, he watched as her breathing slowed. 

Pulling on his boxers, he moved over to the bed and pulled the comforter over her body. Touching her hair gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead earning a small murmur from the sleeping woman. Backing away, Daryl slipped himself into some black pajama bottoms before leaning against the dresser, watching her as she slept. Grabbing the pack of smokes he had on his dresser, Daryl instantly lit one, his eyes never leaving her. The moonlight bathed the whole room in a soft glow, illuminating the bed where his angel was sleeping.

He was at a lose of words to how he felt when he saw her walked into the cabin that night. There were so many emotions going through him, he couldn't chose one and stick with it. It didn't matter the emotion though, he still wanted to kill the person who had harmed his angel. She wasn't suppose to come back to him that night bruised and battered. If it wasn't for Merle that night, Daryl wondered if she would have came back to him at all. It angered him farther thinking about what that little scum could have done to her if he had the chance to. 

Taking the last long drag of his smoke, he put it out on the ashtray on his dresser while making his way to his side of the bed. Pulling the covers back from his side, he slid in toward her surveying her sleeping features. She looked peaceful enough but it was very apparent that she was very uncomfortable from her injuries. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, vowing to himself that he was never going to let anything ever hurt her again. She was his, and his to protect. 

"Daryl.." Beth murmured, causing his eyes to pop open to look at her. She was looking up toward him with sleepy eyes, her hand finding its way to his cheek as it had in the shower. Daryl could only watch her as she smiled softly. "I love you.."

"I love you..." Daryl murmured, as he moved closer to her, dipping his head down to meet her lips. He still worried he would hurt her if he touched her, like she would break, every movement he made was gentle and timid. "I ain't ever gonna let anything like this ever happen again. There ain't gonna be any stoppin' me, if another asshole tries to harm you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Beth only smiled as she moved stiffly closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lightly running his fingers over her still damp blonde hair, Daryl turned his head to stare up at the ceiling focusing on her soft breathing on his skin. He couldn't help but keep thinking about how he wanted to be there next to Merle when he took this kid down, anger surged through him as he tried to stop from creating his own scenes on what happened that night from what she had told him. It was the second time he had gotten his hands on her, and for the second time Daryl couldn't do anything about it. He felt like he had failed her, failed her father. 

_Her father._ Hershel had trusted him to take care of his little girl, to keep her safe. He had given the man his word that she was in safe hands. But here she was bruised, and beaten, he wasn't there to stop it from happening. He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes, blaming himself for not doing what he vowed to her, himself, and her father. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Hershel when he took her home the next day. He didn't want to think about it. 

"Stop beating yourself up." Beth's soft voice met his ears tearing him from his thoughts. He turned his head to look at her to find she was already looking at him, her blue eyes shining in the dark. Her hair was a damp messy at the top of her head, looking so much younger then she was. "I can tell, Daryl. You didn't know this would happen. Neither did I."

"This shouldn' of happened period." Daryl murmured, looking away from the girl, only to have her take his face in her fingers to look at her. 

"Daryl Dixon, you best quit blaming yourself right now." Beth said softly, Daryl could see her bruised cheek was worse now then it was when she arrived earlier that evening. "No one knew that he was gonna show up. Even Cathy. There was no way to stop it from happening. Be happy that brother of yours was there to help protect me."

"Easier said than done, girl." Daryl muttered, but he agreed with her though. There wasn't a way for him to stop what had happen, but it still didn't stop him from blaming himself in some way. "Merle may be a mean son of a bitch, but he has a good heart and surprises you sometime."

"That is true," Beth murmured as they settled back into bed. They laid there in silence, Daryl's arm carefully wrapped around her, sleep starting to come over them both when Beth spoke again. "Dixon's take care of their own."

"Where did you hear that?" Daryl muttered sleepily, kissing her forehead. 

"Merle said it after it happened." Beth's voice was faint, and Daryl felt himself fill with pride for his brother. To hear that Merle considered her one of their own meant a lot to the younger brother. It was times like these that made Daryl proud to have Merle as his brother. "Guess that means he likes me."

"Guess so."

****

Daryl sat on the Greene porch nervous, his thumb almost bleeding from chewing on it, as he waited for Hershel Greene to come out to speak to him. Hershel and Annette Greene were both almost in tears the moment they laid eyes on their youngest daughter as he had carried her into the house. Beth was able to walk on her own, but Daryl had insisted on carrying her. The moment he placed her onto the couch in the sitting area, he was ushered out of the house by the patriarch while being told he would be out to speak to him shortly. 

"She has a broken rib," Hershel's voice startled the other man. Daryl stood watching the older mans concerned features. "Other than that its just scraps and bruises. She will be sore, but she is fine. I have her under strict bed rest for a few days."

"Listen, Hershel.." Daryl started but the patriarch only lifted his hand to silence the man. 

"Now, Beth told me about Jimmy, and what happened with your brother." Hershel turned to look out from the porch. Daryl stayed quiet as the man continued to speak. "Annette has contacted the police, and we shall be pressing charges on the boy, and ensure he doesn't have the chance to do it again. I wish I could thank your brother for making sure she came back home to us, but according to Beth you and him had a bit of a falling out a few weeks back."

"Yea, I haven' spoken to him since." Daryl nodded as he leaned against the railing, keeping his attention on Hershel. 

"That's a shame, I hope maybe this could bring you back together." Hershel smiled, before patting his shoulder. "I do not blame you, or holding you responsible for what has happened to my daughter. You have been good to her, and I thank you for that. But there is a few things I wish to discuss with you, been meaning to speak to you for a while about it."

"Yes, sir." Daryl nodded looking down at his feet, his mind going million different places at once. 

"Now I was not born yesterday, you hear? I am very aware that you two have been intimate with one another. You are both consenting adults, and for the life of me, I can not stop either of you." Daryl shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't expecting this kind of discussion with the elder Greene. "I am not here to scold you, nor am I here to tell you not to touch my daughter or Ill take a shot gun to you. I am simply asking for you to take the proper precautions if you are not ready for the responsibilites that come with improper methods of prevention. I may want grandchildren one day soon, but I sure am not ready for it to be my youngest to give me one first."

"Yes, sir." Daryl felt he was a broken record as he once more nodded. They hadn't been entirely safe, but he had thrown caution to the wind those times, at the moment not caring what would be the consequences. He started to imagine what it would be like to see Beth heavy with his child, before drifting to another of her holding a small toddler with her mothers blonde locks and dazzling smile, as well as with his nose. A smile reached his face as he liked what he imagined, hoping one day in the future those images could become real. He must have been lost in his thoughts cause he was pulled back into reality when Hershel lightly shook his shoulder. 

"You still in there son?" Hershel asked, as Daryl shot him a quick nod. "I had said, I hope you two are being careful."

"Oh yea, yea we are." Daryl wasn't all to comfortable discussing the things he and Beth did with her father, even if its just checking to be sure they are safe. He never had to have this kind of a talk with a girls father before so it was new to him. 

"I hear you are good with cars." Hershel was quick to change the subject, which Daryl was sure it was because of how uncomfortable he had looked. 

"I know my way around under a hood." Daryl shrugged, and Hershel only chuckled. 

"A friend of mine, Otis, he has this old camaro that he was looking fix up for his girlfriend, Patricia. He only knows the basics when it comes to engines, but the car looks like it may need to be full restored." His hands finding their way to his pockets. "Now, he's willing to buy the parts, and pay to get it done. He was going to take it to a car shop, but I asked him if it was alright if I ran the idea by you first. A way to earn a little extra money for your pocket."

Daryl stood there a minute, thinking about the offer. He hadn't worked on restoring a car in at least ten years, the last time he had an actual job. It wouldn't be hard for Daryl though to get back into the swing of things once he started, and it was a way for him to earn extra money for the upcoming winter. He also wasn't one to pass up possible work either.

"Yea, yea I'll be happy to do it." he was happy to do this for Hershel's friend, happy to do it for Hershel. 

"I will give him a call later to let him know, then have Beth let you know when he wants to start. I think I have kept you long enough, she's up in her room resting. If she is sleeping, I ask you to let her sleep." Daryl nodded as he started in the house, only to stop at the door way and looked at Hershel. He had never been any farther than the sitting area in the Greene home, so he didn't know where Beth's room was. "Its upstairs, on the left. Right by the restroom."

"Thank you, sir." Daryl moved quickly into the house, jumping several stops at a time. Once at the top, Daryl quietly made his way to her room. With her door was slightly ajar, he pushed the door quietly the rest of the way open, scanning over the room as he stood in the door way.

He never took the time to think of what her room looked like, so he wasn't sure what to expect. When it came to furniture Beth was very simple. She had a dresser inside her closet, with her desk right under a large window straight across from her small twin size bed. She had posters all over the walls, and a large bookcase, filled to the brim with books, at the end of her bed. It was clean and very Beth. 

Beth was asleep in her bed, her back facing the window. Moving over to the desk chair, Daryl noticed that she had on a familiar shirt. It was his shirt, the one she left his house in that night with Merle, she still had it. Daryl smiled to himself as he leaned into the chair, watching her body rising and falling with every soft breath she took. He sat there for a few minutes, before standing deciding to let her rest. Kissing her temple softly, he whispered he loved her and he would call her later. Taking Hershel's advice, Daryl made his way down the stairs. 

"Oh, Daryl, you're leavin' already?" Annette asked when he went to open the door. He looked over to the older woman who was smiling softly at him from the doorway to the kitchen

"Hershel asked for me to let her rest if she was sleepin' up there." He shrugged and Annette only giggled. 

"Well of course let her rest, but let me make you something to eat before you go. Now no arguin', I insist." Before he could protest, Annette had ushered him into the dining room, and had him sit. "Hope you like fried chicken."


	21. A Greene Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all haven't noticed, I have set this into a series. There is gonna be a sequel coming into the mix. This isn't the only chapter that will be out today. I will be posting another one later in the evening. Also I'll be posting progress and status updates on my tumblr.
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter twenty

Beth was losing her mind. She didn't need to be put on strict rest as long as her father had put her on for. After the third day of keeping her in the house, she started thinking her father was using this as a way to keep her home for a while. Every time she moved to walk off the porch of their home, Hershel would usher her back up stairs. She felt like a caged animal, not even being allowed to ride Elsa to keep her sanity in tact. 

Daryl had made a point to be over there every evening to see her, and always found himself being pushed into a chair for dinner by Annette. He had been busy helping Otis fix the car he had for Patricia, figuring out what parts were salvageable and what they needed to order, but he made a point to be there to watch the sunset together on the porch. Hershel didn't allow Daryl back up to Beth's room again after the day he had put her on rest, stating that Glenn wasn't allowed to share a room with Maggie during their stay, wishing for them to respect his and Annette's home, which Daryl honored. The couple would either spend time together watching whatever they found on the sitting room television, or spent time on the porch. 

"Mommy!" Beth yelled out in a huff as she stormed into the kitchen, her father had once more stopped her from taking Elsa for a ride. Summer was growing to a close, and Beth wanted to spend as much time as she could enjoying the last bit of free time she had before her college classes started. "I am gonna lose my mind, if I don' get out of this house soon. Tell 'im I'm okay enough to at least to go for a ride!"

Annette only laughed, her hands covered in flour as she prepared her original peach pies for after dinner that night. She didn't blame her daughter for wanting to get out of the house after being forced to stay in for almost a week, since she would be feeling the same way if it was her in the same situation. "How about you help me finish makin' these pies, I'll go for a ride with you. I can use some time out of the house as well, so consider this your discharge."

"Alright." Beth didn't have to think about the offer, as she hurried over to wash her hands to help her mother. It wasn't often that the elder Greene woman would saddle up for a horse ride, so Beth took up every offer when her mother would suggest it. The woman worked quickly, giggling to each other as they finished getting the pies ready to cook. 

"Should we be expectin' Daryl again tonight?" Annette asked as Beth slipped the last pie pan into the hot oven. The woman cleaned up the kitchen as the pies cooked. "Your brother and sister will be home for dinner tonight as well. There will be more than enough for everyone if he's comin'."

"He told me last night he'll be over, but he isn' sure if he'll be over in time for dinner." Beth smiled as she took a seat at the center island in the kitchen. Beth knew how awkward Daryl felt when her mother would have him eat dinner with them every night, but he still stayed to make both the Greene women happy.

"Well, we'll make him a plate incase he doesn' make it on time." Annette had taken to Daryl the moment he was introduced to her. She found him a very respectful gentleman, and enjoyed his company the last few days, taking her chance to get to know the Dixon. "Sure he'll be hungry."

Once the pies were finished, and the kitchen was cleaned up Annette hurried up stairs to change as Beth grabbed a few carrots for the horses. It wasn't long before the two women were out in the stable, saddling up Elsa along with her sister Nelly. The sun was high in the sky, letting them know it was about noon, the summer heat beating down onto them while they steered the horses toward the shaded forest that promised some refuge from the heat of the sun. 

It felt good to be back on Elsa, riding through the forest around the farm. It had been a while since she had gone for a ride with her mother, it was where she truly got her love for horses as a little girl. Riding with her mother through the same forests they were at that moment. To say that Beth looked a lot like her mother, was an understatement. She was the splitting image of Annette Greene, only instead of green eyes Beth had her father's bright blues. They shared the same good nature, strong will, full of compassion, though Beth got more of the temper and stubbornness from the Greene side. 

The women took their time as they road down the all to familiar trail for Beth, talking about different things, giggling. It felt good to be out of the house and back on the saddle. The bruise on Beth's face was slowly changing colors and slowly going away, and the scratches on her back were nearly healed from the special ointment that Hershel used. It still hurt for her to move, but most the stiffness and soreness had been gone not even the next day. Cathy had tried to call her several times over the past few days, even tried to come visit her the day before, but Beth had her mother turn her away every time. 

After thinking about everything that happened that night, Beth had decided she wasn't going to speak to her old best friend again. She didn't care if Cathy was being truthful about not knowing Miles and Jimmy were going to show up, she didn't care if she felt horrible for what happened, she didn't care that she had broken up with Miles that very night. She just didn't care anymore, she wasn't the same push over that she always was when it came to Cathy, she grew up. Cathy was in the same place as she was in high school, never taking responsibility for the things she does or says. Even that night, no matter how much she apologized, no matter how many heartfelt text she sent to the young blonde, it wasn't going to change anything. 

Entering the Greene family farm once more, the women lead the horses back to the stable. Though she was feeling better, Beth's rib was still healing, so Annette helped her unsaddle the horses. Beth was grateful her mother had decided to go on the ride with her, to help her when she needed it. They fed the horses before making their way back toward the house. 

"You wanna come help me make dinner? Or you wanna stay out here til we have drag kickin' and screamin'?" Annette asked as she wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulder. "Would love for you to help out with dinner."

Beth thought for a moment, she liked the idea of not setting foot back into that house as long as she could, but she also liked the idea of spending more time with her mother. It made her realize just how little time she was spending her mother that summer, even when she was stuck in the house for as long as she was. She knew her mother understood, but it didn't stop her from feeling bad about it. Smiling over at her mother, Beth wrapped her own arm around her mother's waist as they continued toward the house. "I'll help."

****

"Mmm what smells so good?" Maggie called out as she pushed open the front door, the delicious aroma meeting her ears. She had tried to make it home days earlier, when Beth had called to tell her what happened days before, but the younger Greene had convinced her to not take off work to rush by her side. 

"Just some venison. Daryl brought us some yesterday." Annette said proudly, as Maggie made her way into the kitchen. Kissing the older women in the temple, before making her way to Beth who was preparing a salad. 

"How you feelin'?" Maggie asked as she pulled her into a tight hug, earning a small cry from Beth. She had forgotten her sister had a broken rib when she went to hug her. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Just hurts a bit." Beth smiled as Maggie looked her over. She could see the worry etched through her sisters face. "I am fine, Maggie. I am healin' up jus' fine."

"I'm gonna kill that little son-of-a-"

"Language Magrette Greene." Annette spoke up, and Maggie gave her step mother an apologetic look. Beth only giggled.

"I'm still gonna kill 'im." Maggie said her brown eyes dark with annoyance. She felt much like Daryl had, wishing she could take a crack at Jimmy. "And you best hope I don' see Cathy either."

"You don' have to worry about that, she leaves in a few days for Florida. And I been refusing her calls and her visits." Beth shrugged as she dropped a few cherry tomatoes into the salad. Maggie only nodded, as she sat her bag down into one of the bar stools, before washing her hands to help finish making dinner. 

"Now why didn' Glenn come down as well? He's sweet like sugar." Annette asked as the women set the table. Maggie only smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, setting the plates out. "Would have been a delight to see him."

"He had to work, he send his love though." Maggie smiled, and Beth's eyes widen when she finally caught sight of a ring.

"Maggie!" Beth gasped as she hurried over to her sister's side, and took her hand. Maggie only smiled wider. "When did this happen?"

"It happened last night." Maggie giggled as Annette made her over to see what the fuss was about. "He spoke to Daddy while we here last, got his blessings."

"Oh it's beautiful!" Beth hugged her sister. She could see Maggie just radiating with happiness. "I am so happy for you!"

"You better, cause you're gonna maid of honor." There was a small squeal that escaped Beth's lips as she bounced up and down excited for her sister. "Now it ain't gonna be til next year sometime, but me and him were talking about a summer weddin', here on the farm."

The women excitedly talked about Maggie's engagement as they placed everything out for dinner. Shawn arrived right as everyone sat down to eat. It was as if no one ever left, like dinners were like when Beth was younger. She knew Daryl wasn't going to make it, and a part of her was happy he hadn't. It had been a while since it was just the whole Greene family at the dinner table, Beth had missed it very much. 

Everyone talked animatedly as they ate, mostly consisting of Maggie's recent engagement. It was comforting that the conversation wasn't on her for once, but she knew that her siblings were going to want to talk to her privately. She had convinced them both to not rush to her side days before, even though it was very hard to stop them both. As they finished up dinner, Shawn and Maggie insisted they do the dishes and clean up for their mother like they had growing up. 

"I can' believe my big sis is gettin' married, gonna be havin' little Asian babies." Shawn laughed as Maggie punched his arm. Shawn only shot her a playful smile as Beth made a quick plate for Daryl after ushering their mother to go spend sometime with their father as the kids cleaned up. Tossing Beth a glance, Shawn's expression got serious. "You know we're gonna have to talk about what happened to your face, and talk about that Dixon fella."

Maggie shot a look at Beth, as she placed something over the finished plate and slipped it into the oven to keep it warm. Beth heard him, but made no motion to start talking. She wasn't sure what he was wanting to exactly talk about, she had told him everything that had happened, what more was he wanting to talk about. It was clear though, that he only cared and worried about her. 

"Told you everythin' that happened with Jimmy. Don' really wanna talk about it anymore." Beth said simply as she turned to look at her older siblings. She crossed her arms leaning against the oven, watching the other Greene children finish up cleaning the dishes. " Don' know what you even wanna talk about Daryl for."

"Yea, well I still like to beat that pansy bitch to the ground." Shawn said calmly as he handed Maggie a dish he finished washing. "And I wanna make sure you are bein' treated right. And that he's doing right by you."

"You know he is," Beth said with a small smile as the siblings finished cleaning up the kitchen. Shawn seemed to have been satisfied with her answer as he and Maggie made their way to the porch. Beth cut a couple more pieces of pie, and poured each a glass of tea before joining them. 

The sun was just hitting the horizon as the Greene children laughed and talked enjoying the peach pie. Shawn and Maggie got into a playful argument as Beth sat giggling to herself. It wasn't long before a set of headlights and a roar of a truck came into view, driving down the dirt road leading to the farm. Beth smiled widely as Daryl pulled up to the front of the house. Rising from her seat, she hurried down the steps to meet him as he slipped out of the truck. Daryl's arm instantly wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him gently. 

"Hey." Daryl muttered as he bent his head down to capture her lips into a soft sweet kiss. Beth returned it almost instantly, before pulling away smiling. 

"Hey," Beth spoke breathlessly as Daryl took notice that both Maggie and Shawn were watching them from their place in the porch. Daryl moved slightly away from Beth, still keeping a firm grip on her hand making their way up the steps. "I made you up a plate, and we got enough peach pie to feed an army. Mama figured you'd be hungry when you got here."

"I can eat." Daryl muttered his eyes averted from the two that were still watching them. Beth smiled while she let go of his hand to go and get his plate of food, leaving him standing awkwardly on the porch. 

"How's that camaro comin' along?" Shawn broke the silence with a smile on his face, trying to make conversation. This took Daryl off gaurd since the first time he had met the Greene boy, he had been rude and unfriendly. He wasn't expecting him to openly acknowledge him in such a friendly manner.

"Needs a whole new engine," Daryl replied roughly leaning against the porch railing, his arms crossed against his chest. "New paint job. Frame's still in great condition, and the seats don' have no tears in 'em. Just now gotta wait for the parts."

"You good at cars?" Maggie asked sharing a small smile. Daryl shrugged as Beth reemerged from the house with a tray with Daryl's food on it. Setting the tray down Beth grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him onto the swing next to Maggie. "That venison is delicious. Thank you bringing it over."

"It ain't a problem." Daryl replied as Beth handed him his plate with a fork on it. After spending the entire day taking apart the camaro, Daryl was starving and dug into the plate of food. Taking a bite of the meat, it just melted in his mouth. "Damn, your ma sure knows how to cook."

There was a silence between everyone, as Daryl scarfed down the plate filled with food. Beth had replaced Maggie's place next to him, playing with her nails and chewing on them. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comforting one with the siblings watching as the stars appear in the sky. The only sounds were the natural sounds of the night and the small clanking of Daryls fork to the plate. After a few minutes, Beth shot Maggie a look causing her to finally speak up giving Shawn a nod toward her Mercury. "I can use a beer right 'bout now, Shawn, you wanna come have a beer with me? I'll pay."

"Do I ever pass up free beer?" Shawn laughed as the two started down the stairs toward Maggie's car. Maggie shot the couple a wink, as Shawn waved toward Daryl. "It was nice seein' ya again!"

"We'll be back in a few, let Daddy know." Maggie called out before slipping into the car. Daryl looked up from his plate to watch the Mercury's tail lights descending down the road. He casted a glance toward Beth who was smiling softly to herself. 

"They didn' have to leave ya know." Daryl grunted as he finished what was left on his plate before setting it down on the tray next to the piece of pie waiting for him and Annette's sweet tea. 

"They were already planning on going out and having a beer any ways," Beth shrugged as Daryl's arm found its way around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "So as of this afternoon, I am officially 'discharged' from bed rest. Mama gave the okay."

"And your daddy's okay with that?" Daryl placed a small kiss on her temple, tracing small circles on her shoulder. 

"Of course not, but Daddy does what Mama says and she says I can leave the house." This caused Daryl to chuckle some, believing that Hershel Greene wouldn't be able to deny his wife. Just like how he wasn't able to deny Beth the moment she lays her big blue eyes upon him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'." Daryl shook his head, smiling as she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes caught his own darker ones, her blonde hair falling around her face. The light from the house windows illuminated her, making her glow, her eyes bright. Twisting slightly, Daryl took his hand and ran his fingers along her jaw line. 

Beth smiled as her hand moved to rest on his biceps, his eyes never leaving hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Daryl finally pulled her to him capturing her lips with his own. It was a slow, soft, sweet, full of love. Neither tried to deepen it, or pushed for more passion, the kiss was perfect as it was. Pulling away Daryl pulled her close, as she tucked her legs under her cuddling close to him, her head resting on his shoulder both stared out into the farm, the fields bright from the moonlight, a cool breeze blowing through the air. The couple sat in silence just enjoying the others company, not needing more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter I know, but I thought it would be nice to bring more family into the mix. I hope you all enjoyed it though. But there will be some sexy loving smutty smut smuter smutterson.


	22. Glad it's Friday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double smut!!!

Chapter twenty one

Turning the engine off, Beth let out a long tiring sigh. She didn't realize just how much work she was going to have to do when she started classes. Two weeks in, she had more of a work load than she ever did in high school. Slipping from her truck, she grabbed her book bag and made her way up the steps to Daryl's door. Pulling the key from the under the mat, she unlocked the door slipping into the house quietly. She didn't think much of how dark the cabin was as she shut the door, and moved further into the cabin, dropping her bag onto the couch, kicking off the sandals she chose to wear that day.

Turning on the light next to the couch, Beth suddenly gasped as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. Spinning her around, Beth's eyes met Daryl's dark blues, allowing her fist to relax that were ready to throw punches. His eyes were filled with a familiar hunger for her, his hands finding their way to her bottom causing her to squeal. 

"Hello to you too," Beth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't reply as he continued to look into her bright blues, his hands roaming over her hips and bottom. Beth felt her body start to warm as he pulled her hips against him, the look on his face was near wild. It woke something deep in her, something primal as she moved her hands to his collar. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it just as much.

Yanking at his collar Beth crashed her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Daryl responded hungrily, grabbing the back of her hips he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their tongue danced as he moved them toward the couch, laying her onto her back against the old cushions. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed his hips against hers roughly, his hands undoing her button up top she decided to wear that day. 

Breaking from the kiss, Daryl almost ripped the rest of the buttons from her shirt trying to get it off her, as she mimicked with his own shirt. Shrugging off his shirt, he watched as she slipped her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. A low growl escaped his lips as she tossed the bra over the couch, his lips grasping her freed nipples, sucking generously, his fingers playing roughly with the other. Beth moaned loudly as he took turns with each of her harden peaks, her hips jutting against his desperately. Using his free hand, he stilled her hips with a firm grip groaning at the tightness in his pants.

Beth ran her fingers through his hair as he bit roughly down her stomach to the top of her jeans. Removing his hand that was teasing at one of her nipples, he used it to roughly undo the buttons before yanking them off along with her panties. Sitting straight, Daryl took his time to let his eyes roam her now naked body, his tongue running over his bottom lip. She had a look of desire in her eyes as his eyes roamed to her legs that were pressed together. This earned a loud growl from Daryl, pulling her knees apart, opening herself up to him. 

"I don' want you closing these, got it?" His voice was demanding as he ran a finger down her inner thigh, his eyes finding their way to hers. She bit at her bottom lip as his finger came closer to where she wanted him to touch the most. She knew he was able to see just how quickly she was ready for him, almost dripping, his smirk said it all. Suddenly his finger withdrew and a small smack landed on her lower lips, causing her to cry out, a delicious shock ran up her spin at the moment of contact. "I said, do ya go it?"

"Yes, yes.." Beth breathed as he used his finger once more to slid through her wet slit, teasing her. She watched as he lowered his head to bite at her inner thighs, dipping a finger into her. A groan escaped his lips against her thigh as he continued down bite down her thigh. 

Her hips bucked when she felt his tongue press flat over her lips, giving her a long teasing lick. Beth's refound her grip on his hair as he dipped his tongue in lightly brushing against her clit. Adding another finger, Daryl set a quick pace into her, his fingers covered in her as his tongue lapped at her hungrily, earning a loud gasp. Beth was able to feel her body starting to wind up, her inner walls gripping his fingers tighter as she grew close to her first orgasm. Pushing her hips more against his face, Daryl withdrew his fingers to switch them with his tongue.

Using his thumb, Daryl rubbed her swollen clit roughly as his tongue slipped into her, Beth cried out pulling at his hair roughly cumming. He continued his assault, as she felt waves of pleasure washed over her, her leg muscles tightening. Pulling away, Daryl stood and started to undo his pants causing Beth suddenly sat up, pushing his hands away to finish undoing them for him. Pushing his pants and boxers from his hips, his erection springing from its confines. Licking her lips, Beth wrapped her small hang around him, running her fingers over his smooth skin. Daryl dropped his head back as he felt her tongue lick the tip of him, tasting what was leaking out.

"fuck.." Daryl groaned as she wrapped her lips around him, bobbing her head slowly taking him in. Her hands moved to his hips as she pressed her tongue against the bottom of his length. His fingers gripped her tangled mess of a pony, holding her in place starting to push his hips forward into her willing mouth, then pulling away from her mouth with a soft pop. "As much as I want to keep fuckin' that pretty lil mouth of yours, I wanna get you screamin' my name more."

Beth giggled as he pulled her up and had her lean over the couch, to hold onto the back of it, keeping her legs spread out. She heard him move behind her, the sound of a foil wrapper being torn open. It wasn't long before she felt his hands gripped her hips, slamming himself deep into her, a loud cry escaped her lips. Her fingers gripped hard on the couch as his hips slammed against her, his thrusts rough and swift, filling her completely. One of his hands found its way to her pony, grabbing it to pull her head back. 

"You like that? Huh?" Daryl's voice was deep, rough, his hot breath against her ear. Beth nodded, before a loud smack met her bottom. "Tell me how much you fuckin' like it."

"I love it... Daryl, I'm about to.. oh fuck!" For the second time in such a short period of time, Beth could feel herself starting to wind up tighter then she had before, her body tightening as he continued to slam hard into her. She let out a gasp as her whole body tightened as she saw stars, gripping him tight in her. Daryl groaned loud as he gripped her hips hard, trying to keep his own orgasm back. 

"Fuck you feel so good. Beth.." Daryl growled as he finally let himself go, spilling himself into her. His knees went weak, almost losing his balance. Loosening his grip on her hair, he slid himself out, quickly slipping off the condom, making his way toward the kitchen to throw it away. With shaky legs, Beth slid herself onto the couch watching him, as he made his way back over, biting her bottom lip. Slipping onto the couch next to her, Daryl pulled her into a soft kiss, holding her face gently in his hands. "Hello."

"Hello to you." Beth giggled as he tossed her a grin, pulling her closer to him. 

"How was school?" Daryl asked as her head rested on his chest, against the tattooed name, him playing with her fallen pony. 

"Long." Beth replied as her nail did circles on his stomach, feeling his muscles under his skin. "How's the car going?"

"Gotta paint it then it'll be done." Daryl replied as he kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence after a few minutes, still coming down from their high. "Glad it's Friday?"

"Oh yes." Beth giggled, as she looked up to him. Suddenly she was standing and stretching, Daryl's eyes ran over the curves of her body, her blonde hair was a falling out of her pony looking like a tangled mess on the top of her hair, her swollen mouth from his own, to the curve of her soft breast. Turning to look at him, she had a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I think I'm gonna get a shower. Clean off the day, and sex off me." Daryl's eyes were watching her as she made her way toward the bathroom. His cock twitched when he laid his eyes on the red mark on her pale bottom. Turning back toward him, Beth smirked, "Are you coming?"

Daryl almost tripped over himself as he followed her. Leaning against the door way as he watched her turn on the shower head, adjusting the water temperature, pulling her pony out in the process. Watching her slip into the shower leaving Daryl standing there watching her silhouette, before following suit. Slipping her head under the water, Beth looked up toward Daryl as water dripped down her face. Switching places Daryl slipped under the water, his arms lifting to run through his hair. Beth could feel herself growing moist as she watched the water run down his body, his tan muscular body glistening under the water. She watched his relaxed face let the water hit him, before he shook his hair, water splashing onto Beth who giggled. 

Looking at her, he wore a childish smile on, his hair sticking to his forehead, a playfulness in his eyes. He looked so young and carefree, his arms reaching out for her pulling her close. Daryl watched her as she kissed his shoulder, letting the warm water fall over them. "I love you."

"I love you," Beth replied as she looked up toward him, only to have him pulling her into a passionate kiss. Beth once more found her legs around his waist, her back pressed up against the shower wall, Daryl's tongue tasted her own. She could feel himself pressing against her thigh, as she got lost in the kiss. 

"Fuck," Daryl groaned, as he pressed his forehead against her own. He was fighting the urge to slip inside her once more, to feel her around him. Beth's mouth was like fire on his wet skin, as she started to kiss his jaw line. 

"Please," Beth pleaded clearly feeling the same as he was, wanting him once more, her teeth biting at his shoulder. They had already discussed the decision to use protection, and have been doing well since. But it was hard to resist when he was so close to easily just slip inside her, feeling her tighten around him again. The water was cool on their hot skin, as he held her tight against the wall not wanting to slip. 

Her nails ran lightly down his back, as his lips captured hers. Even with the little room he gave her to move, Beth still managed to grind against him with need. He was able to feel how turned on she was, causing him to throw caution to the wind when he slid inside her. Groaning softly, Daryl's fingers dug into her hips, as he thrust slowly into her. He was so rough and quick the first time that night, it was wild and by surprise, but this time he wanted to enjoy her, taking his time pushing his hips slowly into her. 

Beth's breathing speed up as he pushed himself deep into her, a powerful feeling started to build up in her, already feeling herself about to let go. Daryl could feel her walls tightening as he picked up speed, wanting to feel her wither around him, crying out in pleasure. 

"You're fuckin' so perfect." Daryl groaned into her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth. Beth gasped and moaned, neither noticing the water had gone cold. "Cum baby, cum for me."

Beth let out a small cry, every muscle in her body tightening, as she came almost by command. Daryl groaned, pulling himself out as he came, covering the shower wall under her with his seed. Sliding her off him before he lost his ability to stand, Daryl fought to catch his breath. Beth looked up to him smiling, before being met with a tender kiss. 

Finishing the shower, Daryl and her playfully splashed each other while they washed each other, sharing small kisses and laughs. Washing the last of the conditioner out of her hair, Beth poked at Daryl's chest. "I gonna get out. Meet you in the bedroom."

She only got a grunt as a reply as he moved his way under the cold stream. Beth couldn't help but giggle as she slid out, grabbing a towel to wrap around her back to the doorway. Turning Beth turned and screamed suddenly causing Daryl to nearly break his neck trying to get out of the shower to see what happened. 

"Now that's what I call a welcome home." Merle smirked as he leaned against the doorway. "Quite enjoyed the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle is back!! :) Hope you enjoy
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and progress 
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it you guys. The final chapter of 'Summer of Change'. Its almost 4 in the morning here, and instead of being asleep, I wound up finishing this.

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

"Merle, what the fuck?!" Beth managed to get out as the older Dixon started to crack up. Daryl scrambled to get a towel around his waist to cover himself up from his brother as well, shooting him death glares as he did so. 

"Oh, the look on your two faces, now that's priceless right there." Merle wiped tears from his eyes, as he continued to chuckle. "You do gotta pretty little white ass on ya, Blondie. Cute tits, but I'm a ass-man myself, but I'm sur--"

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl growled as he pushed past Beth and pushed Merle back into the main cabin area. This gave Beth a chance to hurry out into Daryl's room, slamming the door shut. Daryl moved toward the couch, grabbing Beth's bag that was abandoned when she came in. 

"I have to say, baby brother, you truly outdid yourself." Merle chuckled as he was met with another death glare. Holding his hands up, he fought to stop laughing. "Hey, hey, You know I'm only fuckin' with you. I just thought I'd come visit my sweet baby brother."

"Jus'.." Daryl almost told him to wait on the couch, but he then realized Beth's clothes were thrown around the cabin, her panties draped over the back of the couch. He was going to have to pick up if he was gonna have Merle in the house. "Go smoke outside. I'll come get you in a minute."

"So you can hide your lil girlfriend's cute little penguin panties?" Merle laughed as Daryl hurried over to grab her bra and panties growling at his older brother. He shot his brother a dirty as he hurried into the bedroom where Beth was hiding in. Daryl shut the door a bit to hard, causing the horrified Beth to nearly jump out of her skin and towel. Turning to look at the young woman, catching sight of the look on her face made Daryl start to laugh. Beth's horrified expression turned into a expression of confusion. 

"What's so funny?" Beth asked trying to fight her own giggles. Neither had ever intended on having Merle Dixon see Beth in the nude, both completely horrified that it had happened, but the couple couldn't stop the laughter from coming. Pulling her close, Daryl kissed the top of her head, his laughter vibrating through her body. "I don' know how I can face him now."

"Gotta sometime though. Who knows how long he's gonna be tryin' to stick around." Daryl shrugged watching as Beth made her way to his dresser to pull out their pajamas. Him in his dark gray flannel bottoms, and her in on of his shirts with a pair of shorts she wore sometimes under whatever shirt she was sleeping in that night. "You can stay in here til you feel comfortable enough to join us, but I gotta see what he wants. Come out when you're ready."

Daryl kissed the top of her head once more, finishing pulling his bottoms on, making his way out of the bedroom leaving Beth to finish getting dressed. Closing the door softly, Daryl turned to see Merle was lounging back on the couch smoking. The vivid images of what he and Beth had just done on that same couch still played in his head before he could force the thoughts away. Merle must have helped himself in the kitchen since he was drinking a beer waiting for Daryl to reemerge.

"How she doin'? Looks like she healed up nicely." Merle spoke without having to look at Daryl, flicking the ash into the ashtray that Daryl kept near the couch. He surprised Daryl, by leaning forward and opening the unopened beer he had waiting for Daryl. There was a third one sitting on the table, which must have been for Beth when she decided to come out of the room. 

"She's better now. Was pretty beat up when she came here that night." Daryl grumbled as he took the beer that was offered to him. Dropping down onto the couch next to Merle, he shifted to pull Beth's top out from under him. Tossing it onto the arm rest, he turned to look over to Merle. "Thanks for bein' there for her."

"No problem, baby brother. Can' let no little pretty boy touchin' my little brother's girl." Merle shrugged taking a gulp of his beer. "She is a tough one. Don' seem like she's a kid still."

"She ain' a kid. She ain' like any other." Daryl smiled as he looked toward the bedroom door, thinking about the young woman on the other side. "How much did you see?"

Merle started to chuckle to himself, as he took another gulp of beer before speaking, "Enough to know that you planted one sweet slap on that cute little ass of hers." Daryl's fist connected with Merle's shoulder, as the brothers wound up laughing together. "I didn' see much other than that. So you don' have to worry 'bout anything."

"What you doin' here Merle?" Daryl pushed out finally, he wasn't going to beat around the bush with Merle. He owed his brother so much for what he did for Beth, but he still couldn't help wonder why his brother showed up out of no where. That was Merle though, turning up at the worst moments, and in recent events the right moments. 

"Wanted to see you." Merle shrugged once more. "I'm on my way down to Cordele. Gonna meet up with an ol' friend of mine. Just passin' through, wantin' to rest a bit before getting back on the road."

"Gonna stay with them for a while?" Daryl didn't wanna know who this friend was. He never really trusted Merle's friends much, though he had spend his own fair share of time with a few of them through the years. 

"Maybe. Might be a permanent place for me. Only time will tell." Merle had a small smile on his face that Daryl had seen many times before. He still chose to not question him further. Merle grabbed a notepad that Beth had left there, using the pen connected Merle jotted a number down. "I'll leave the number of the place I'll be staying at. In case you be needin' your big brother, Merle."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Daryl finally blurted out, this wasn't the Merle he was use to. He was use to never knowing where Merle was, never in the Thirty-nine years of his life has Merle ever left him a number to contact him that wasn't a jail number. 

"Let's just say I tasted the sweetest peach I've had in a while." Merle only chuckled as Beth finally emerged from the bedroom. Merle whistled toward her as she made her way over to the two men, her face bright red. "Speaking of a peaches."

"Shut up Merle." Beth muttered as Daryl pulled her into his lap. He understood exactly what Merle had meant, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to buy it. Merle had been all over Georgia and some of Tennessee for the last twenty years shacking up with different women, most he found in a bar, or through a dealer. They never tended to last long before Merle was back with Daryl once more. 

Merle only laughed, as he opened a beer for her. Handing it to her, Beth took it before taking a small gulp. Daryl pulled her close to his chest as she snuggled into his lap, as Merle started to ramble about something, the couple joining in, enjoying a couple more beers, before Merle took off into the night once more.

====

Procrastination shouldn't be so easy to do, and it was a trait Beth shouldn't have as she tossed another paper ball into her waste basket from her bed, squealing in triumph as she made it after several tries and a mess around the basket to show for it. Sighing, Beth grabbed her books and opened the pages of her English book to attempt for the fifth time to finish her homework. The words were all jumbled together and she couldn't concentrate completely. She looked over to laptop her parents surprised her with when she started classes, she let out another annoyed sigh before closing the computer. Flopping back against her pillow, Beth stared up at the ceiling before almost jumping off the bed when her phone started to vibrate against her thigh. 

"Hello?" Beth spoke as she answered the phone, not recognizing the number that was calling. 

"It sure is nice out here." His drawl was rough and low, sending chills down her spine. She smiled as one of her nails found it's way to her mouth knowing exactly who it was. Even though she was the one who had told him that she had to banish herself from him to get her work done, she was happy he didn't listen to her. 

"Whose number is this? Cause I don' recognized it." Beth asked as she listened to him take his usual drag from his smoke. She couldn't help but feel curious about the strange number he was calling from. She knew his house number by just a mere glance, this number was completely foreign

"Its my number." He chuckled into the phone. "Finished the car today, and got paid pretty well for it too. Thought it would was 'bout time I catch up with the times and get a phone."

"You finally got a cell phone?" 

"Only prepaid for now." Daryl had looked into getting a regular service plan, but none would fit his budget and he knew he wouldn't always have the money to pay for it. He found he liked the idea of a prepaid phone, one where he could just add minutes whenever he had the money to spare.

"Comin' up in the world, Daryl Dixon." Beth giggled, as she sat up and glared at her stack of homework she was willingly neglecting. "What you doin'?"

"Wondering why I am alone out here with an ice chest full of cold beer." He replied, she was able to see him shrug in her mind. "You remember the field where we met?"

"How could I forget?" 

"Then get your cute lil ass over here, cause I'm here lookin' up at these stars alone. Got a cold beer with your name on it. This scene just ain' right without you."

"But I got homework, baby." Beth knew she wasn't going to get any more work done that night, and was contemplating going anyways. She wanted to be out there with her boyfriend at that moment. 

"Fuck homework." Daryl's laugh sent a spreading warmth through her. Beth couldn't help but agree with him as he spoke the words. She looked over at the clock to see that it was nearly ten remembering she didn't have class the next day, and could always use the next day to get her work done. 

"I'll be there in an hour." Beth slid off the bed and hurried to change from the pajamas she was wearing to be comfortable. 

"I'll be waiting."

A little over an hour later, Beth pulled up next to Daryl's old truck. He was leaning on the tailgate, a beer in one hand and a smoke hanging from his mouth, his eyes looking up toward the sky. Beth smiled as she slipped out of her own truck, and made her way over toward him. She knew he already knew she was there, it was hard not to as loud as her truck was, but his gaze never left the sky. By the time she reached him, he had a beer in his out reached hand toward her. She took it immediately.

"Thanks." Beth smiled as she opened the bottle, as Daryl hooked a finger into a loop hole of her jeans, pulling her close to him. Finally breaking away from the stars, Daryl's lips found hers, kissing her soundly. Pulling away Beth smiled as he leaned his forehead against her own. "Hello to you."

"Hey." He spoke softly, as their attention to the sky. Beth was able to hear the soft sounds of a country rock band playing on what looked like a new small portable stereo, as she sipped at her beer. They were quiet for the longest time, before Daryl finally spoke up. "I got something for you."

"You do?" Beth looked at him as he dug into his pocket, fishing out a key chain of a riding horse with a key attached to it. He handed it to her, and she looked up at him with curiosity. 

"Figured you were gettin' tired of having to lift the mat up, so it'd be easier to let yourself in to just have your own key." Daryl wouldn't look at her, as she stared down the key. It was a colorful one, just like the ones they had at the hardware store in town. Slowly the words registered with her, and she broke into a wide grin.

"You're givin' me a key to your place?" Beth asked softly, as he shrugged with a lopsided smile playing on his face. This was the best gift she had ever received, aside when her father got her Elsa.

"Guess so." He glanced over toward her, and Beth lunged at him, her lips finding his immediately. The kiss was passionate and sweet at the same time, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Pulling from the kiss, Daryl looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." Beth smiled as their lips met once more, in a long lingering kiss. His hands were holding onto her hips, as they lost themselves in each other's lips, unaffected by the cold breeze that had picked up. Breaking from the kiss, Beth kissed his nose. "I am honored to have the key to your place."

"Well you already have the keys to my heart. Why not have the key to my place." Daryl whispered softly, as Beth shifted back to her place next to him, his arm around her shoulder. They're gaze looked back up toward the sky, an arm around each other with a freshly opened beer in the others. A star suddenly shot through the sky. "Make a wish."

"I don' need to wish for anything." Beth said simply. 

"Why not?"

"Cause you're already here." Beth smiled as Daryl kissed the side of her head. They stayed out there watching the stars for the rest of the night, not needing to say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am sad to end it, but I am excited to start on the sequel. So keep an eye out for it. :) Love you all lovelies!!
> 
> For the title of the next part of the Seasons series, and progress updates for it and for "Keeping Alive", follow my twitter :)
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Well...um... let me know what you think!!!


End file.
